Epiphany
by NotAnotherFanGirl
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke. Naruto loves Sakura. And Sasuke couldn't care less. So when Sakura and Naruto get together, Sasuke realizes he's losing the one girl who truly loved him... Can he win her back? temporary hiatus BEING REDONE
1. Together Again

**(A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so be kind! Please review! ~Gives virtual hugs~ Thankies! Oh, this story takes place at Konohakagure Vocational School. But I never mention that.)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you I don't own Naruto? If I did, would I be sitting at home on my labtop, writing THIS?? **

**Note: Just because it starts out...'ehhhnn', doesn't mean it doesn't get better!! Really. It gets better.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Together Again**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke rolled over in his sleep. He groaned slightly as consciousness took over his body. He shifted once more before opening one onyx eye. Then lazily he opened the other. He turned his head on one side to gaze at his alarm clock. His vision temporarily blurred from sleepiness, he blinked a few times before he could make out what the digital numbers read.

7:57

The Uchiha groaned once more before he threw the covers off of him. He froze for a moment, letting his bare, toned torso get used to the temperature drop before shuffling off to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of school.

Sasuke glared at the large stone building in front of him as he slowly strolled up the steps leading him there. He tugged at his high collar and shoved his hands in his pockets, avoiding the stares of passers by. He could hear wild giggling breaking out behind him as he walked into the school building.

_Ah, so good to be back, _he thought sarcastically, skimming the halls with his dark orbs. As he peered through his bangs, he spotted what he was looking for: the blonde haired boy came bounding up to him, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was dressed in his usual orange outfit, customary collar and all.

"Hey Sasuke!" the voice of Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed, pounding him on the back of his Uchiha crested shirt, "Good to be back eh?"

"Hn."

"Aww, c'mon, it's not so bad! At least your fans haven't bombarded you yet!" Naruto pointed out reasonably.

"Yet," Sasuke grunted.

Then the two boys heard a familiar squeal. They both spun around in time just to see a blur of pink before they were both flown backwards by a hard glomp. Managing to work their way out of Sakura's grip, gasping, they both said, "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Hey you guys! Ohhh, it's SO good to see you again! I missed you!" the pink haired, pink clad Haruno squealed. She stood there, hands clasped together at her chest, eyes searching them hungrily as though she would never see them again.

"You've grown!" She remarked to Naruto, who grinned.

"Yeah, a bit.." he started to say, before he was cut off by a seductive tone.

"And _you've_ changed too, Sasuke-kun," she purred tracing a pattern on his chest with her finger. Naruto pouted and rolled his eyes. She always gave Sasuke more attention. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. _Yeah. Soooo good to be back...  
_

"Hn," was all he said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and forcing it down. She pouted. The raven haired boy simply rolled his eyes again, and turned around. Without even looking back he said, "We're going be late for homeroom."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, shrugged, and ran off after the handsome Uchiha.

"Hey look it's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Oh my God, it is! C'mere, lookie who it is!"

"Sasuke-kun? Oh wow, he's taller!"

"And sexier!"

"_Waaaaaay_ sexier, for sure!"

Sasuke groaned and bent his head farther over his work, trying to block out the annoying whispers of his fan club behind him. Why did he have to be so damn good looking?_ Why? If only I'd been born ugly, or even average, then maybe I can concentrate on my _work! The Uchiha thought miserably. Having every girl in the school hanging around you twenty-four seven was not as big of a catch as all the other guys thought. _I'd kill to be one of those other guys._ Sasuke mused as he heard a fresh out break of giggling from behind him. He sighed and pulled out his iPod from his pocket, in order to block out the sound. _I'd really kill...  
_

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating math was over. Sasuke jumped up immediately from his seat, quickly handed his paper over to Asuma-sensei, and speed-walked out of there. Naruto and Sakura caught up, clutching their sides, trying to catch their breath.

"Whoa, Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he leaned against the row of lockers, "You sure high-tailed it out of there. What's up?"

Sasuke merely grunted in response. His two friends couldn't even see him his head was so far in his locker.

"Trying to loose yourself in there?" Sakura suggested sarcastically, but chuckled. She shook her head at Naruto, but suddenly stood up straighter and blushed when Sasuke looked at her, wild eyed.

"I-can't-take-it-any-more!" he stage whispered. He looked slightly hysterical. Pulling his books for science out of his locker, he glanced at Naruto and Sakura and continued, "They're going to drive me nuts if I have to listen to their insane gabbing any longer. Years, I've put up with them. YEARS!" He put a lot of emphasis on the last word, banging his head on his now closed locker.

"I'm sure we can distract them for you," Sakura said gently putting a caring hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He rolled his head, keeping it on the locker, so that he could see her face. There was a strange knot in his stomach; it tensed for all of two seconds, then went away. Sakura looked relatively calm, however her face was a deep crimson from actually touching Sasuke. Quickly she let go, but earned a smirk from the Uchiha all the same.

"Yeah. Thanks... Let's go to science," he muttered, straightening up, shaking his ebony hair from out of his onyx eyes. Those eyes stared intensely at the floor for a moment, before looking up. The three friends headed off to the science hall, looking foreword to seeing Kakashi-sensei again, laughing and chatting absently about their summer.

Well, Sakura and Naruto were at least.

Naruto was blushing intensely at the sound of Sakura's laugh, but this went unnoticed by the others. Sakura gushed on and on about her family trip to the Dominican Republic, while Sasuke, hands balled up and deep in his pockets, was thinking. He wondered what that knot in his stomach had been a few moments earlier when he looked at Sakura. He supposed it had just been out of frustration from his fan girls, but something was bothering him. It had felt weird for sure, but... it had been a good weird. He shook himself mentally as they walked into the science room, Kakashi-sensei no where in sight. Sasuke brought himself back to the conversation Naruto and Sakura were now having about chlorine, (_??? Sasuke thought),_ and frowned. Then he smirked to himself and chuckled inwardly at his friends. He sure hated school. He sure hated fan girls. But _they_ were together again.

_It's sure good to be back,_ Uchiha Sasuke thought to himself, settling in his seat between Naruto and Sakura, folding his arms against his chest, waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

* * *

**(A/N: Whaddya think? Review and I will give you a cookie!... Well I technically can't... but it's the thought that counts!)**


	2. Strange Feelings

**Disclaimer: Sigh... Ok... I admit it... I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Strange Feelings**

The bell rang indicating it was lunch, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura zoomed out of the building in order to make sure they weren't followed by Sasuke's loyal fans. They met up with Kiba, Shino and Hinata, (who blushed furiously as she greeted, "H-hello N-naruto-kun."), and found a nice shady tree to sit under and enjoy their lunch. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji showed up and eventually were followed by Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee.

This rather large group of friends ate and laughed together, sharing summer tales, telling of strange encounters, or cool adventures. The entire lunch hour, Rock Lee stared dazedly at Sakura, and Hinata likewise with Naruto. Whenever Naruto addressed Hinata personally, she'd turn red as a tomato and simply nodded at whatever he was saying. Naruto, who was totally oblivious to this the whole time, made Sasuke roll his eyes.

_Poor girl,_ the raven haired beauty sympathized,_ she's totally into him, but the dobe is too thick to see it. Unfortunately for her, he's always talking to Sakura. And she's too shy to speak up. Maybe the dobe should get off his lazy, stupid ass and smell the coffee beans. _Sasuke turned his lazy gaze over to Sakura who was in deep discussion with Ino about shopping, _And _she's_ too obsessed over me to even look a Naruto. Wow, everyone is in love with the wrong person. Unfortunately for me..._ Sasuke suddenly felt that knot in his stomach again. He looked away from the chatting girls, and absently massaged his stomach. _What is wrong with me?_ he mused. Sasuke shook his ebony hair out of his eyes and stared off into space. Nobody in the group noticed him doubled over slightly in pain, as they all sat and on grass, completely content.

_Why am I getting this strange feeling? _Though confused he was, secretly he liked it. Wanting to feel the strange sensation again, he looked back over to the girls where he had felt it, but they were gone. Sasuke looked around, completely bemused, and noticed everyone slowly trudging back to the school.

"Oi, Sasuke," Shikamaru called out in his lazy drawl, "Get off your ass, or you're gunna be late."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice called out.

That feeling again.

"Aa?" he called back. Sasuke noticed everyone else was gone, leaving Naruto and Sakura at the stairs waving hastily at him.

"Come on, Sasuke-ku-un!" Sakura whined. Sasuke caught up, ignoring Saukra, and turned to Naruto.

"Oi, Naru-" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence, noticing Naruto was gazing at Sakura's chatting face. Sasuke felt a wrench of jealousy in his stomach and chose to ignore it by smacking the dobe upside the head.

"OI!" he repeated frustratedly. Sakura stopped her flow of chatting at once and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto!" she groaned through gritted teeth, "Why on earth must you constantly bug Sasuke-kun?! God, get a life," she muttered as she scooted next to Sasuke, "What he do now?" she whispered knowingly. Sasuke shook his head never mind, and walked ahead of the two. Sakura looked slightly hurt, and Naruto looked utterly bamboozled. Sasuke sure was acting strange today.

The rest of the day passed without much interest and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were heading toward the Babbling Brook in the park. Here they laid their backpacks down to rest and leaned against the side of the bridge. Sasuke, leaning with his elbows, his back to the others, gazed mysteriously out at the water. Naruto was throwing pieces of his sandwich to various creatures in the brook, much to the great annoyance of the creatures. Sakura was leaning backward on the bridge looking at Sasuke's back, concern in her eyes. She glanced hesitantly at Naruto, who seemed to busy to notice much of anything at that moment, then went for Sasuke.

"Um...S-Sasuke-kun?" she ventured. Years of being around him had given her the experience to leave him alone when he was brooding. However his out of character attitude at school today had worried her something was wrong. More than the usual wrong when he went into these emo moods.

"Hn," was all she got. However she took it as a good sign that he wasn't ignoring her completely so she went on, "Er...Sasuke... is something on your mind? We can talk, you know. I listen." She offered him an encouraging smile, but he didn't even look at her.  
Sakura sighed. About to give up and go back to Naruto, Sasuke suddenly blurted out, "Something's-wrong-with-me-and-I-can't-quite-figure-out-what." Sakura blinked. He said this all very fast. But, it was a start.

"Weeeell," she said slowly, "If you want to talk, I am here for you." She gazed into those onyx orbs that were refusing to look back. Suddenly Sasuke murmured, "I know," and the pink haired girl smiled. Sasuke turned around and offered her one of _his_ rare smiles, then looked at Naruto and laughed.

"What's that dobe doing?" he chuckled with Sakura and picked up his and her bags. He handed her her's then slung his own casually over one shoulder. He sauntered over to Naruto and poked him in the head.

"Ow!" the blonde haired boy cried, his deep blue eyes turned toward Sasuke, filled with hurt.

"That hurt."

"I know it did."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Hrmph!" Naruto squinted his eyes and sat, arms folded, cross legged, like a child. He glared up at Sasuke, then retrieved his own backpack. Sakura giggled at his random display of silliness, and Naruto blushed. He strolled down the bridge, coolly, arms swaying. Sakura continued to giggle at Naruto, who was clearly showing off for her, while Sasuke growled. He felt that twist in his stomach again, only this time, it wasn't pleasant.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Pull it together Uchiha, you're going to go insane,_ Sasuke commanded himself silently, still making a low growl in his throat.

"See ya!" Naruto called happily to his two friends, waving like mad, taking off running in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled back affectionately. She giggled, then sighed, shaking her head, a smile still plastered on her face. She turned to Sasuke and grinned rather suggestively.

"You know Sasuke-ku-un..." Saukra began, twirling a strand of long pink hair, "Since I've got nothing to do, and _you've _got nothing to do..."

"Who says I don't have anything do to?" Sasuke interrupted rather rudely. Saukra feigned a look of hurt then reached over and began to twirl a lock of Sasuke's hair. She slowly flicked it out of his eyes, then smiled. Her pale emerald eyes sparkled. Sasuke's dark ones searched hers curiously, but then he closed his eyes and looked away.

"I got to study. See ya Sakura."

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled, then she put up a limp hand and waved, "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sasuke merely nodded, keeping his back to her. His stomach was literally doing back flips. When the sound of her footsteps finally faded away, he took off running, and when he got home, bolted to his room. There, he threw his bag down frustratedly and flung himself onto his bed.

_Yup, you're definitely losing it, Sasuke._ He told himself._ You do NOT like Sakura, you are NOT jealous of Naruto. He's such a DOBE. And she's just another fan girl, wanting a piece of this...  
_

Sure, but she knows you better, a small voice in the back of Sasuke's head said reasonably.

_So?? She still fawns over me, always asking me what's wrong...  
_

Because she knows something is. Face it, Uchiha, she actually cares.

_Right...  
_

And you care too.

_Shut up,_ Sasuke told himself firmly, as he drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with laughing pink haired fan girls, a confidant grinning dobe, and an uneasy, unhappy raven haired emo.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Review please!! Ohhh.. it's getting good... ~munches on popcorn~)**


	3. Reality Check

**(A/N: Oh my God, I loved National Treasure two! GO Nicholas Cage! Yeah! Ahem Anyway, Chappie three is up! It's kinda long...)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this?**

**I don't own Naruto or Barbie.**

**Or National Treasure.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Reality Check**

Hanuro Sakura awoke to the buzzing sound of her alarm. She sighed and rolled over, trying to ignore it and fall back asleep. Finally the buzzing sound ceased, leaving a ringing, but comforting silence in the room. Sakura smiled peacefully,_ finally...  
_

"SAKURA!" A voice bellowed from below. It was the young girl's mother.

"SAKURA, BREAKFAST!"

Sakura groaned, and slowly sat up in her bed, letting the covers fall off of her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely before shaking her head like a dog and heading off for the shower.

After a quick rinse and a towel dry later, Sakura stood, covered in a pink, fluffy bathrobe, hand on her chin, deep in thought. She skimmed over the contents of her closet, before settling on a pale salmon tank top, and a blue mini skirt. She tried this on and frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

_I look like a Barbie Doll,_ she thought with distaste.

**I look hot,** her alter ego objected.

_C'mon, it's too girly, too young, _she countered, pulling off the tank and replacing it with a

black halter.

**But isn't that what the boys want? Good girl gone bad?** She snickered to herself.  
_Yeah, but _this_ is hot, _she mused, turning slightly so she could get the whole picture.  
Deciding to end the conversation there, she gathered her things in her backpack and headed downstairs. Her mother, who was wearing a yellow patterned apron, greeted her with a kiss. Sakura grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in her mouth, then headed off for

school.

Normally, Sakura would hitch a ride with her dad, as she was really too lazy in the morning to walk. However this morning was nice; the leaves were just beginning to turn and though the breeze was cool, the hot sun beat down on her bare neck, indicating that the Indian Summer was still here.

Humming to herself Sakura walked down the street, occasionally waving cheerfully at people she knew or recognized.

Such simple bliss would not last.

At school Sakura met up with Ino and Shikamaru. They were waiting outside of the building for Chouji, who showed up not long after Sakura. The four chatted for a while, until Naruto showed up, bouncing and laughing loud.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, a scowling Sasuke hanging with a talking Kiba and Neji.

"Dude, she's got it SO BAD for him. But the moron never even looks twice at her. God, I swear one day Naruto is gunna end up all alone, the forty year old virg- Hey Hinata!" Kiba grinned, revealing two sharp teeth and waved his pale eyed friend over.

"H-hi, Kiba-kun, Neji-niisan, S-Sasuke-kun," she stuttered, keeping her eyes on the grass.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"So... w-what's up?" She said curiously, glancing at Sasuke, then throwing Kiba a questioning look. Kiba merely shrugged, and Neji copied him, as they all continued to gaze at the Uchiha. He was glaring at the ground as though he'd never forgive it for being there. His hands were shoved deep into the front pocket of his black hoodie.  
"Oi! Sasuke, you there?" Kiba asked, waving a hand in front of Sasuke's stony face. Sasuke's onyx eyes glanced up and glared at Kiba, before retreating back to giving the ground the death glare.

"Hmm..." Kiba mused, still staring at Sasuke, "Well, ok Mr. Emo, we're gunna go now, bye!" Neji, Hinata, and Kiba left his side.

Sasuke was thankful for the silence, but almost immediately regretted it. He needed to tell somebody. Anybody. But who?

"Naruto!" A voice called out from a distance.  
Sasuke looked up to see two deep blue eyes sparkling in front of him. Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Oi, Sasuke! What's up?" Sasuke continued to gaze at Naruto, much to Naruto's discomfort.

"Er..." Naruto stared back at Sasuke, head cocked to one side. He blinked. Naruto wished Sasuke would do the same, as the handsome Uchiha's eyes grew even more round. Then he blinked.

"Oh, good!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his arms down, "You're alive!" Sasuke suddenly whispered, rather hoarsely, "Naruto... I've got to...tell you something..." Onyx eyes met

blue, but Sasuke didn't divulge.

"Ok...what?" Naruto asked, leaning against the side of the school building. Just then the bell rang, making both the boys jump.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-teme, maybe after math?" Naruto suggested, shrugging unhelpfully. Sasuke simply stared, wide eyed at the ground, unblinking. He slowly nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" the blonde haired, hyper boy cried out, taking off as fast as he could,

"Last one there's a rotten bowl of ramen!" He called back, his voice trailing away in the wind. Sasuke got his bag, and walked, hunched over to class. _I guess I'm a rotten bowl of ramen...  
_  
Sasuke found it difficult to concentrate that day. In math the fan girls behind him giggled constantly, but he hardly noticed. Kakashi's lecture on the plant cell went in one ear and out the other. During phys. ed. he barely paid attention to what Gai-sensei was saying, instead gazing at Sakura in her gym uniform, showing off her long, slender legs. Music was the only class he didn't have Sakura in. She had art with Kurenai-sensei during that period. Though this didn't help Sasuke concentrate any better. He couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired beauty, and her sparkling emerald eyes. Her annoying laughter and non stop chattering. But mostly her smile. Just thinking about her wide, beautiful smile made Sasuke's stomach flip and his heart miss a beat. Unfortunately, Sasuke also missed a beat, and his trombone slid into a horrid, awful, wet noise. Everyone stopped and stared at Sasuke, while Genma-sensei's eyebrows rose up until they disappeared in his bandana.

"Uchiha Sasuke, would you care to join us back on planet earth?" he asked coolly, grinding his teeth on his toothpick. Sasuke's pale face flushed slightly, as he bent over to pick up his music book, which he had dropped. The papers were scattered everywhere.

"Oooooh! I'll help Sasuke-kun!" a girl with long ebony hair squealed.

"No, no, no, no! Let _me_ Sasuke-kun, allow _me!_" Another cooed.

"I got it!" someone else chimed.

Soon utter chaos had disrupted throughout the room, papers flying, girls screaming wildly as they knocked instruments and their musicians aside to aid Sasuke. Genma sighed, closed his eyes and leaned against the chalkboard, biting down on his toothpick hard.  
_I hate Tuesdays, _he thought to himself. Sasuke suddenly emerged from the fray, gasping for air, very flushed, music book and trombone in hand. He glanced apologetically at Genma, who merely nodded. Sasuke was greatly relived when the bell rang, indicating he could go home. Sasuke ran through the halls for his locker, shoved what he needed in his backpack, then zoomed out of the building. He didn't stop walking until he reached the park.

Breathing heavily, the Uchiha ran a shaking hand through his raven hair. His mind was reeling; he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. Every minute he was either arguing with himself about how he didn't like her, or finding himself wondering how good she'd be in bed.

"God, I've lost it," Sasuke finally admitted. He decided he needed to find Sakura. He needed to tell her. Tell her _anything_, really. He felt like his head was going to explode, like his skin was itching to jump out of his body, like his-  
_Ok, seriously Uchiha, stop it!_ he demanded sternly. He felt like he was going crazy, and his mouth suddenly became rather dry and parched as he came upon Sakura and Naruto, saying goodbye at their usual parting place, leaving in opposite directions. He ran up to Sakura, who looked surprised to see him. She really wasn't. She was surprised to see the state he was in.

The Uchiha looked a complete mess. His raven hair was more spiky than usual, sticking up in all directions. He was pale and sweaty, his eyes wide, wild looking. He also looked like he was shaking slightly, as he panted from his sprint.

_He looks...wild... almost like he's sick..._ Sakura observed, concerned.

**He looks damn sexy, is what he looks,** she purred inwardly.

_Oh shut up, you're just saying that 'cause he's all sweaty and pale, and-  
_

**And irresistible.** Sakura tried not to smirk.

"S-Sakura...ch-an," he managed to choke out as he straightened up, facing her. Her pale emerald eyes looked him up and down, (secretly checking him out), and said with genuine concern, "What is it, Sasuke-kun? Something wrong?"

"Y-yeah. Er... Sakura...can... can I ask you- no! Can I tell you, er, something? Something important? Over here?" He asked hurriedly, dragging her by the wrist to the shade of an oak tree.

"Woah! S-sure, Sasuke-kun!" she gasped out, giggling slightly, "Wow, you're sure acting strange? What's up?"

"Sakura I-" Sasuke began, but something caught in his throat. He couldn't get the words out. He opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish, but nothing was happening.  
_Oh God, NO! Why, why me? Shit... C'mon Uchiha, say it! NOW!!  
_

"Sakura do you want to g-"  
But the raven haired beauty was cut off.

"Sakura! Oh my God, I heard about you and Naruto! You go girl!" The voice of TenTen cried out from across the street. The brown haired girl grinned good naturedly, as she waved furiously from her spot on the sidewalk. Sasuke gaped at Sakura, who blushed and nodded.

"Thanks... TenTen," she called back, but there was something in her eyes. Something a little like disgust. Or disappointment, Sasuke couldn't quite depict it.

"You...and Naruto?" he stated. She simply looked at him, "Is there a question in there?"

"I think there's an interesting story..." Sasuke replied coolly. Now that his voice was back, he was starting to feel consciousness, too. Like his brain and his heartbeat. He felt more put together and calmed down. Unfortunately this meant that the Uchiha's eyes were fully aware of Sakura's sudden discomfort, so he scowled slightly and pressed further, "Sakura-chan," he murmured pressing her body close to his, arms around her, "What is this between 'you and Naruto'?"

Sakura flinched slightly at his touch, but didn't blush. Nor did she make a move to release herself from his hold. Emerald met onyx as she looked up at him, feeling her legs melt and her body go numb.

_Sasuke-kun, you're holding me..._ she thought numbly, unable to look away from his intense gaze.

**Damn girl, I think you're making him hard...  
**

_Am NOT!  
_

**Am TOO!  
**

_How would you know?  
_

**Let's find out.  
**

Sakura suddenly found herself involuntarily pressing against Sasuke, before quickly pulling away. He released her, but smirked.

"Well?"

"Naruto asked me out on a date tomorrow night, it's no big deal..." the Hanuro muttered, fully aware of the hotness on her cheeks. She turned her back to him and asked, "Why?"  
Sasuke stared hard and cold at Sakura. He turned his own back and grunted, "Nothing."  
Though on the inside his stomach had stopped doing back flips, and was now laying pathetically limp in the bottom of his navel.

"Well, I'll be going then... see you at school?" Sakura spoke into the uncomfortable silence.

"Hn." was all she got in response. Sakura frowned as she headed off for home, thinking slowly.

_That was weird, _she thought as she fumbled with her key to the house.

**What? He was just being protective.  
**

_Protective? Of what?  
_

**You.  
**

_Me??  
_

**I swear you can be so dense, Hanuro! He's clearly jealous!  
**

_Jealous? No...  
_

**Yeah girl! Jea-lo-ous!  
**

_Hmmm, jealous eh?  
_

Sakura grinned to herself, but upon remembering she had a date the following night, she sighed.

_Flashback...  
_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, grinning as broadly as ever. He jumped down the front steps, taking two at a time, and bounded up to her, stopping with an abrupt halt.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Have you seen Sasuke-kun lately? I don't have class with him last period, and he's been acting weirdly all day. I was kinda worried..." Sakura said, skimming the swarming crowd of high school students, not spotting a spiky raven head.

"Nope," Naruto replied, his grin slowly fading, "But I know what ya mean. Teme's been acting funny since school started. Maybe it's just S.O.B." the blonde haired boy said thoughtfully, hand on chin.  
Sakura giggled.

"The WHAT?"

"S.O.B. 'Summer's Over Blues'," Naruto replied, grinning again, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah," Sakura replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. The two friends gave up their search for the brooding Uchiha and set off together. They chatted absently for a while, when suddenly Naruto looked flushed and uncomfortable. Sakura pestered him but he shook his head and stopped talking until they reached their parting place. Suddenly he burst out, bright blue eyes wide, "Sakura-chan do you want to go out with me? Like on a date? Not boyfriend girlfriend go out, or anything, unless you want! 'Cause then I don't care, but I mean nothing fancy, just over at Ichiraku-"

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed, cutting him off. She smiled at his embarrassed face and admired his courage to grin again. Though she felt a pang of guilt; she really liked Naruto, as a friend. And she really liked Sasuke-kun... a little more. She'd just never seen Naruto that way. She looked into his sparkling bright blue eyes, about to turn him down when something stopped her. She blinked, not tearing her gaze from those happy eyes. Then she found herself nodding and saying yes. She watched him as he happily bounded off, a little more spring in his step, (if that was even possible), and started to head home. Suddenly the sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears, and she looked up to see a familiar raven haired boy racing towards her...  
_End flashback...  
_  
That night as Sasuke laid in bed, he stared at his ceiling, wondering. Wondering how on earth that dobe had gotten Sakura to go out with him. But what did he care? She was just another fan girl...

_Reality check, _he told himself_, she is NOT just another fan girl. She's your friend. And you like her._ Sasuke sighed, and turned onto his side, hand under his head. _Ok, _he finally admitted to himself, giving in to the tense feeling in his stomach, _Maybe I... kind of like Sakura. _

* * *


	4. Out on The Town

**The Dreaded Disclaimer!!!**

**Dun, Duun, DUUUNNN!**

**I don't own Naruto. But I own Sasuke. Damn straight!**

**Ha, ha. I wish. I don't own Sasuke either. sigh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Out On the Town**

Hanuro Sakura awoke with a start and she sat up bolt straight in bed. She ran a shaking hand through her hair smoothing it down. Wondering why she had woken up so fast, she threw off her covers and headed for the bathroom. After relieving herself, she climbed into the shower and got ready for the day. Remembering that the following evening she had a date with Naruto, she groaned slightly, feeling a little regret. And guilt.

This morning Sakura decided to hitch a ride with her dad. At a red light, Sakura gazed out the passenger's window and suddenly felt her stomach jolt. Uchiha Sasuke, wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight blue jeans, was walking by, fists balled up in his pockets as usual, scowling at the ground. Sakura found herself smiling upon remembering their last conversation. She couldn't wait to talk to him at school. The light turned green, and Sakura's dad pushed the gas, making Sasuke shrink into the distance.

At school Sasuke acted more moody than usual. She had his head bent down, raven hair covering his glaring eyes, hands shoved into his pockets, and avoided everyone. Not that anyone really bothered him today, though. He was setting off an aura of 'back off' whenever he walked into a room. The air just tensed around him instantly. Tension that even the sharpest knife decided to leave alone. His fan club never attacked him all day, for they were too nervous to get near him. Instead they whispered nervously, and gawked from afar, (though not far enough that Sasuke couldn't catch tidbits of their conversations like; "If he's depressed maybe we should cheer him up!" "Yeah!" "Ok!" "_I'll_ cheer him _right_ up..." One purred suggestively).

However Sasuke just kept his cast down and chose to ignore it.  
Naruto and Sakura were very upset.

At lunch Sasuke hid from them. The two confused friends sat with their large group as usual, but everyone was a little more quiet. Even Naruto. They dared not say a word about Sasuke's absence, although Ino glanced at the empty spot he usually sat and moaned disappointedly from time to time.

During gym Naruto got placed on the same team for basketball as Sasuke, while the girls ran laps. Sasuke knew, of course, this would have been the opportune moment to gap at Sakura, as she jogged along, chest slowly moving up and down-  
But he didn't. He couldn't bring himself too. Instead he just dodged and avoided Naruto, who, at the end of the period, was a very confused blonde, blue eyed boy.

The cool breeze rustled Sasuke's spiky hair a little to the left. It lifted the few stray locks covering his face from it, and blew freely in the wind. Sasuke moaned. He put is face in his hands as he leaned against the bridge, listening to the water lap and splash around him. He looked up, vision momentarily blurred, and gazed out at the colourful sky. It was flaming a brilliant orange-red, flecked with yellow and gold, a dark pink-purple line coming up over the horizon. When he blinked again, Sasuke had little gold flecks burnt into his retina's, then he blinked furiously until the pattern faded. Sasuke's stomach made a low rumble. He looked down at it, shocked. _How long have I been here?_ He asked himself, looking around to find that the park was completely deserted, said for him and a few ducks. As the sky slowly luminated with more purple than red, Sasuke grudgingly picked up his backpack, and headed for home. _Naruto and Sakura's date should be starting soon,_ that nasty voice in the back of his head reminded him.

When he got home he trudged up to his room, and did a few stretches to clear his mind. When that didn't work he took a cold shower, then ordered a pizza, ready for yet another solemn night alone.

Over at Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto sat nervously next to Sakura. Sakura, however, was idly chatting, completely content. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, however, their food arrived.  
"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," Sakura mumbled, unsticking her chopsticks. She had no idea what she was doing here, really.

_I mean, what does Naruto expect from this?_ She pondered.

**Clearly he thinks you'll be his girlfriend.  
**

_Urgh! That's what I was afraid of. But I mean, come on! Seriously? Naruto, we are _

friends.

**Seriously, he wants to be **more **than friends.  
**

_How much more??  
_

**Probably wants to get in your pants.  
**

_Stop thinking like that! Naruto-kun is not a perv!  
_

**Ok, then Sasuke does.  
**

_What?!  
_

**You heard me.  
**

_Of course I heard you, you're me!  
_

**Ah, great minds think alike.** Inner Sakura tortured.

"Oi! You there?" Naruto practically screamed in Sakura's face. She blinked then shook her head.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry Naruto-kun!" she flushed, "I... I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh, that's ok!" Naruto smiled, then for some reason, blushed, "I-I've had stuff on my mind lately, too..."  
Sakura turned to him, filled with relief, "Really? Oh good, so tell me, what do you think is up with Sasuke-kun?"

At the mention of his best friend, Naruto's face fell slightly; clearly a discussion about Sasuke was not what he had in mind, but Sakura pursued. She was not about to give Naruto what he wanted, because it freaked her out.

"C'mon, tell me!" she whined, "I'm really worried about him lately."

"Maybe he's PMSing," Naruto suggested slying, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smiled. Sakura laughed. The rest of the night passed without much tension and by the time Naruto had dropped Sakura off at her door, (earning a quick peck on the cheek from the pink haired girl), Sakura found herself biting her lip, smiling shyly. As she ripped off her top, and replaced it with her silky pyjamas, she couldn't help but reminisce about her night. Remembering Naruto's laugh and his cute cheeky grin.

_Cute...  
_

**Cute...  
**

Sakura stared up at her ceiling, the warm comfy silence pulling her in. She snuggled under her covers and as she quickly drifted off all she could think about was his spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

* * *


	5. The Challenge!

**Disclaimer: I am not M.K. I don't own anything but the idea.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**The Challenge**

Uchiha Sasuke was on a mission. His dark onyx orbs scanned the buzzing crowd of high school students, determinedly searching. He stopped his brisk march through the crowd, and craned his neck, looking around. No success, it seemed, for he groaned and spun around frustratedly, almost tripping. He regained his balance, smoothed his spiky hair with his clammy palm, and marched on. He entered the large stone building, hoping he would find him in the halls, but to no avail.

Finally the bell rang, and Sasuke hastily ran off to math. He saw Sakura sitting in her usual seat, in the front, and Naruto in his, at the back corner, beside Sasuke's fans. They giggled and whispered, as always, but Sasuke didn't even register the familiar noise. He kept his attention to the back of Sakura's pink, silky head the entire period. Needless to say, his focus became increasingly worse, and he found himself fidgeting in his seat, like a little boy wanting candy. He eyeballed his 'candy' for a whole 76 minutes and shot up from his desk jumpily when the bell rang. Slamming his math text book shut, (which he only had open so it looked to Asuma-sensei as though he were doing something productive), he raced out the door to his locker, not bothering to wait up for his friends. During the science period he sat rigid in his seat, arms folded across his chest, glaring at Kakashi-sensei, trying his best to ignore his two flirting friends. They would lean back in their chairs slightly, and converse to each other behind the Uchiha's back, whispering things he couldn't quite make out. Occasionally he would glance at either side of him to see Sakura blushing, hand touching her lips, or Naruto flushed, a sly grin on his whiskered face. Sasuke frowned deeply and glared. He knew what he had to do, and by the looks of it soon. By gosh darn it, he was going to get what he wanted!

And right then, he wanted Naruto. (**XD**)

The bell rang indicating school was over. It had been an infuriatingly long day.  
"Oi! Naruto!" Sasuke called out in his infamous drawl. He lazily sauntered over to Naruto, who was sitting under the shade of the old oak tree, math textbook in hand. The blonde looked up to see Sasuke standing over him, hands balled up in his pockets, leaning casually to one side. It was the first time in days Naruto had seen his friend act normally. He sighed in relief and smiled, "Hey Sasuke-teme! Looks like your back!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

He smirked. "Back? I never went anywhere, dobe," Sasuke drawled out, leaning his head back as though looking at the sky, though keeping his dark orbs on Naruto. They searched him curiously, up and down. _What is it that this dobe has, that I don't?_ he pondered, shaking his long raven bangs out of his eyes. He continued to stare intensely at his friend, who closed his textbook, a look of concern crossing his happy face.  
"Something up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, frowning. It was unusual for Sasuke to seek him out personally, then not want anything from him. But how very wrong Naruto was. Sasuke wanted something. He wanted his honour back. His dignity. His eye candy.

"Hn! Naruto," Sasuke began grandly, "I have taken into account that you and Sakura are sort of...an _item_ now," (Sasuke smirked cockily at the word), "but there is something I want to ask of you."

"Uh...yeah?"

"Will you give her to me?"

"I-you-what-??" Naruto gasped, leaping up from his spot on the grass. This was a very strange question coming from Sasuke. However what was most disturbing was how it was more of a demand than a question and the hungry glint in those onyx eyes.

"Will-you-give-Sakura-chan-to-_me?"_ Sasuke repeated, putting careful emphasis on each word. His arrogant smirk grew into a wide smile. Naruto, rather taken aback, simply stared. He had no idea how to respond to such a bizarre situation. Give up his future girlfriend? The girl of his dreams? The girl he'd loved his whole life? For TEME?

Like hell.

"Like Hell I will," Naruto growled, grinning as arrogantly as the raven haired man before him.  
Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed; he'd been afraid of this. Well, on second thought, he's expected this, even looked foreword to it, almost...

"All right, _Naruto,"_ Sasuke said smoothly, "Then I guess we'll have to fight for it."

"For _what_?"

"Sakura-chan's heart, of course," Sasuke stated simply, pulling his hands out of his pockets; they were still clenched into fists. Naruto gaped at him. Sasuke had lost it. Definitely a serious case of S.O.B.

"Ok, you wanna go?" Naruto called out loudly. Nearby students had turned their heads curiously in the boys' direction.

"Let's fight then, _Sasuke,_" Naruto taunted grinning more broadly than ever, "Let's settle this like little school children, flying fists style!"

A small swarm of gatherers had now appeared, encircling the two. Sasuke glared at them before returning his gaze to Naruto. Naruto was no longer grinning. He had a dark scowl on his face that could easily match one of Sasuke's. Sasuke stood there calmly, waiting. His chest slowly heaved up, down, up, down, and the Uchiha was painfully aware of each intake of breath. The air was still and heavy. The huge crowd watching seemed to be all holding their breath, waiting for the first move.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

**BAM!  
**

Little stars danced in front of Sasuke's eyes, as he staggered backwards. Groggily he

lifted his head to see a heavily panting Naruto, fists up.

_You're gunna pay for that, Uzumaki! _Sasuke growled loudly and he gave out a similar battle cry as he lunged for the blonde's throat.

Meanwhile, outside the very outer ring of the crowd, a worried Hanuro had showed up, jumping up and down, craning her neck, but she couldn't see past the students.

"Urgh! Oooh, _what_ is going on?" she demanded to nobody in particular, though Ino replied.

"Hey Forehead Girl! Did ya hear?" Ino gushed excitedly.

"No, hear what?" Sakura mumbled, still trying to see past the crowd. A suspenseful

"OOOH!" rang out through the throng, followed by a few cheers and a "OW!"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are in a fight!"

"A fight?" the pink haired girl now turned to see the excited look on Ino's face. "Fighting, where?"

"HERE, Forehead Girl! God, you are so dense! Inside this lot!" Ino gestured toward the excited kids jumping up and down in front of them. Sakura's emerald eyes flew open wide. Terrified she stared at Ino and asked, "What on EARTH are they fighting about?!"  
Ino shrugged unhelpfully. "Some people said Naruto was just being particularly annoying and Sasuke-kun snapped." Sakura nodded slowly, that made sense, but...  
She winced painfully as another round of "OH!" rang through the crowd.

"Others are suggesting it has something to do with you."  
At this Sakura's eyes went really wide. She glared at Ino.

"What? Why ME?"

Ino giggled, "Well, I heard it from the grape vine, but some of the girls in Sasuke's math class noticed him staring at you, and my very reliable resource, Tesuya-chan tells me he was blushing while you were talking to him and Naruto a few days ago. She also claims he was fidgeting."  
Sakura blinked. Fighting. Over her.  
She suddenly charged forward through the crowd, fighting her own way to get to the inner circle.

Meanwhile, inside the throng, the fight was still going on strong. Both boys were red in the face, panting heavily, dark glares being thrown at each other. Each boy sported injuries from their violent tackles; Naruto's left eye was swollen and a cut on his left cheek trickled dark red blood. Sasuke's lip was split and bleeding profusely, a dark, shiny blue bruise forming nicely just above it on his right cheek. They stood there, never taking their eyes off each other, chests heaving, for a moment or two before both of them growled and lunged at each other again. At this point, Sakura had made it through the student body and was now watching, horrified, as the two boys beat the pulp out of each other. And all over her. It was all her fault.

_I've GOT to stop this!_ she thought desperately.

**Yeah, but what am I going to do?  
**

_I'll go right up to them and tell them-  
_

**And get yourself beaten into a bloody pulp! Look at those two!  
**

Sakura stood there, feeling quite defeated as she, for once, agreed with Inner Sakura. Finally though, as Sasuke's hands closed around Naruto's throat, whose deep blue eyes went wide and bulged slightly under Sasuke's death grip, Sakura shrieked, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!"

A terrible, billowing silence followed this outburst. Everyone's gaze was now turned to Sakura, even Sasuke's and Naruto's. She suddenly looked down at the ground, feeling the heat creep up into her cheeks. There was a small thud followed by an "Ugh!" and everyone looked to see that Sasuke had released Naruto. Naruto sat limply on the grass, massaging his throat. Onyx eyes met emerald, and as Sasuke glared malevolently at Sakura, Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled with tears.

"Just...stop..." she whispered, staring desperately back at him. He closed his eyes, and turned away. Sakura was grateful that she didn't have to see that cold gaze of his at least. A low buzzing sound had now broken out over the crowd, and slowly, one by one, they dispersed. Sakura walked over to Naruto, and picked him up off the ground. She then glared at him and Sasuke and demanded, "What the HELL is this all about?!"  
The boys both avoided her gaze. Then Naruto sighed and said, "It was over...you..."  
Sasuke groaned. _Dobe, why couldn't you just leave well enough alone??  
_Sakura glanced uneasily at Sasuke, who continued to avoid her gaze before she weakly said, "Why the hell would you be fighting over me?"

_I didn't know he cared...  
_

**Bitch, of COURSE he cares! Why else would he beat up pineapple head here?  
**

_Don't say that! Naruto-kun cares too!  
_

**Yeah, but Uchiha looks damn sexy with that tousled hair, and sweaty, flushed look...**

Sakura swallowed hard and tried not to think about a sweaty, sexy Sasuke, as she prodded Naruto to go into more detail.

After about another half hour or so, the three of them nestled snugly under the oak tree,

Sakura had devised a plan.

She figured that, since both boys liked her, and personally, she liked both boys back, the only way to decide who would be her official boyfriend was if she decided which one she liked more. Although, with such little experience with both of them, she couldn't tell right away. She sat there, biting her bottom lip, frowning slightly, in deep concentration. Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of her, both staring desperately, like hungry, lost puppies.

_Damn, she looks sexy thinking like that,_ Sasuke mused, momentarily lost in his hormones, _God, why does she have to be so far out of reach, when she's right here? If only Naruto wasn't here, then maybe she'd look at me, and we could go home and-  
_Suddenly, Sakura snapped her fingers.

"Got it," she announced triumphantly. Both boys sat up a little straighter, hastily fixing their hair and whatnot.

"You two will have to go out with me on dates. Then, after a certain number of dates, whoever I am more physically, or emotionally attracted to, wins...well me, I guess..." her voice trailed off at the end of this sentence. Both the boys looked at each other and scowled. Sasuke turned to Sakura, but then he smirked. It wasn't a bad idea, after all. That way she settled it, in a more reasonable manner than the boys would have done, AND she got to pick, so the boy who won really would have 'won'. Sakura also decided she'd give herself a month to choose.

After some more talk, the three decided they needed to leave. Sakura scheduled her first date, with Sasuke, for the coming Saturday, seeing as she'd already had a date with Naruto this week. As he walked home, hands for once not in his pockets, Sasuke smirked to himself, thinking triumphantly about his victory in a month. A beautifully laughing, pink haired girl, draped over his arm, emerald orbs dancing; a down-cast, defeated dobe, blue eyes no longer sparkling, no spring in his step.

And although confident he was about his victory to win the Hanuro's heart, Sasuke had no idea about the challenge he faced within the next month.

* * *


	6. Dates, Closets and Kisses, Oh My!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO FOR THE LAST EFFING TIME!!!**

**Err... I mean disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Dates, Closets, and Kisses, Oh my!**

Sakura fidgeted with her pink locks, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. She sat on the end of her bed, wearing in a simple one-shoulder dress, that fell to her knees. It had a short slit up the side. She had to admit, it was her favourite dress, but she chewed on her bottom lip nervously pondering. She half glanced back at her closet to see what else she had, trying to ignore the insults and suggestions her Inner self was throwing at her.  
It was Saturday evening, only one hour and a half to go until Sasuke was supposed to pick her up. Sakura now stood in front of her closet, hand on one hip and she sighed.  
"Why can't I find anything to wear?" she whined aloud, "I have a shit load of stuff in here! There's got to be _something_ I think Sasuke-kun would like..." She let her voice trail off as she spotted 'the dress'.

It was a deep red, with a sparkly embroidery pattern traced all over the dress. It was also strapless, but the cut of the hem was a little shorter, a larger slit up the side that would reveal most of her carved thigh. Both Inner and Outer Sakura grinned.

_"__**Perfect!"  
**_  
An hour and a half later and Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in a fancy restaurant, The Water Lilly, not looking each other directly in the eye. They had had their awkward moments throughout the years, but this was by far, the most tense. For Sakura, she was literally high on euphoria, unable to comprehend she was sitting next to her crush, dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, and black dress pants. His spiky raven hair fell in front of his pale, creamy face, mysteriously hiding those dark eyes. She tensed up with nerves every time she threw a glance at him, trying her best not to break out grinning or

blushing.

For Sasuke it was not nerves that was keeping him so tense, but the sexual tension.

Because Sakura had him hornier than a bull.

He tried not to glance at her face, because he would blush like a fan girl. He then averted his gaze downward slightly, only to find himself staring at her chest. Practically choking on his own spit, he simply averted to glaring at the floor, like he did best. This, much to Sasuke's pleasure, gave him the opportunity to secretly stare through his bangs at Sakura's pale, carved thigh. Which was revealed ever so slightly more, every time she shifted in her seat, when more of the slit would fall open. Sasuke was focusing hard on not getting a nosebleed, when their waitress arrived.

"What'll it be?"

The dinner itself had been delicious. After the first twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke and Sakura began to talk, and soon they were snorting and laughing and having a grand ol' time. Sasuke, slightly high on euphoria himself, (or maybe it'd been the wine he was able to convince their waitress to bring), giggled and slid his arm around Sakura's waist, as they headed back towards his car. The ride home was a little choppy, but by the time he got to Sakura's house, the two pink patches on his cheeks had faded. Indeed, all colour seemed to have drained from his face when he realized that this was the classic scene where she either kissed you on the cheek in your car, or you both headed for the door and kissed passionately.

Sasuke would never, ever, EVER admit it to any breathing homosapien, but he had never kissed a girl before. He never really wanted to. But now, as he hunched over slightly in the driver's seat, trying not to get hard as he glanced at Sakura's thigh again, he _really_ wanted to.

Sakura looked up at her house and sighed. Then she turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Well, er, thanks Sasuke-kun," she said sweetly leaning forward to peck him on the cheek. Sasuke froze the colour flooding back into his face as her soft, plump lips brushed the side of his left cheek. She slowly pulled back and onyx and emerald met. Then, before she could pull back entirely to get out of the car, Sasuke's lips found hers in a quick, chaste kiss. He pulled back almost immediately, but Sakura stayed where she was, slowly fingering her bottom lip, in awe of what just happened. She cleared her throat.

"_Ahem!_ Well... I-I... see you Sasuke-kun," she muttered, flushing uncontrollably. Sasuke grinned and put up a hand in farewell, "Later Sakura!" he called out. She half turned and put up a hand to wave, stumbling and fussing to get to her door. Sasuke grinned even wider, watching her fumble with her key, before she turned, waved again, then disappeared inside her house.

Sasuke sighed contentedly, and turned the ignition so that the car made a similar purring sound Sasuke was making right now in his throat.

Now Sakura had never been in a more awkward situation. Last Saturday, her date with Sasuke, had been more comfortable than this. But she had to admit, as she twirled a strand of blonde hair, it was kinda turning her on.

_Who knew Naruto-kun was such a hound?  
_

**Let's make him howl,** Sakura grinned slyly.

She suddenly pinned up Naruto against the wall of the dark closet. His blue eyes grew round and then relaxed as Sakura's lips smashed against his in a passionate kiss. Naruto quickly kissed her back, releasing his arms from Sakura's grip, and slid them around her hips. He drew her in closer as she raked her own arms around his head, and snaked her fingers threw his hair. As Naruto nibbled on her bottom lip, she moaned slightly, pulling harder on his hair. He didn't even wince, but flashed her a sexy grin before lowering his head to nibble on her neck. Her body curled in slightly as she failed yet again to suppress another moan. As she squirmed under his wrath, arousing him more, Naruto lapped up the blood on her neck and perched Sakura up on his knee. She smiled coyly and wrapped one leg seductively around Naruto. He bit his lip, trying himself not to moan, but she hungrily kissed him again, only this time, her hot tongue splurged into his mouth. His tongue found hers and they licked each other's mouths for a moment before Naruto pulled back, gasping for air. Sakura suddenly giggled and Naruto flushed as she pulled back slightly and looked down.

"Hello there," she murmured still smiling at it.

Naruto, ignoring this, pulled Sakura back close to him. She dug her nails into his chest as she caressed it.

Suddenly the bell rang, making both of them jump. Sakura stood up, and straightened her blouse, buttoning it up. Naruto ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair and smoothed the front of his shirt.

"Fly," Sakura told him with a smirk, as she straightened out her skirt. Naruto's cheeks reddened slightly and he did up his zipper. Naruto slid past Sakura who giggled as he brushed up against her and opened the door just a crack. He peered out into the flooded hallway, motioning for Sakura to follow him. They slipped out of the janitor's closet and smoothly followed the flow of students, blending in perfectly.

* * *

**(A/N: oooh! Things are heating up! Review and I'll be one happy fan girl!**

**Love NotAnotherFanGirl.)**


	7. How About a Threesome?

**(A/N: A very, VERY special thanks to xX-Arianna-hime-Xx!! Thanks for your review, it made me absolutely ESTATIC with happiness! -Gives virtual huggs and cookies-)**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I am Kishimoto and I am proud. No one can draw like me. Bitch.**

**Lol! I wish... -sighs-**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**How About a Threesome?**

The trio sat in Sakura's bedroom, leaning against her bed, legs sprawled out across the floor. Light poured in from the window, illuminating their smiling faces. It was a rare scene to see them all this content, especially together. Even Sasuke was having a hard time suppressing a grin as they talked and gossiped about nothing in particular. Everything just seemed ten times funnier on a warm, lazy Sunday afternoon.

"So..." Naruto spoke into the new found silence that had followed a random outburst of laughter about something they couldn't even remember.

"So, what?" Sakura piped, reaching over the blonde to grab a handful of popcorn. She flung a piece at his spiky head, and he flinched as it bounced off his forehead.

"So who's winning?" he replied, absently rubbing the spot she's flicked popcorn at.

Sasuke frowned. He'd been wondering that himself lately. It had been a whole week and two days since Sakura's challenge had been proposed. In that time he himself had been on four dates with the pink haired beauty, and locked in a closet, (or similar), twice.

"Winning? Winning what?" Sakura asked vaguely, keeping her head down so that her hair covered her grinning face. She knew exactly what he was asking for, and she decided she wasn't going to give it to him just yet.

She wondered how razzled she could get them both.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! You know what I mean! The dates! Our challenge!" Naruto whined throwing his hands up in the air above him.  
Sakura played it dumb, "Ohhh, _that_. Hmm... I dunno..."  
She glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. As she suspected they both were sighing in frustration and giving each other the death glare. What babies. Sakura felt the need to toy with them a bit longer.

"It's just... it's just so _hard," _she whined quietly, slowly getting up, bringing her hands along her curvaceous body as she did. Naruto and Sasuke gawked at her as she sun illuminated her glowing face through the window. She stretched, bringing her hands back behind her head, sticking her chest out. Slowly she made her way to the door frame, which she leaned seductively on, facing the drooling teens.

"All right, all right boys," she purred in her throat, "I'll tell you who is _winning_..."  
The room tensed up for a moment. Sakura averted her gaze from onyx to blue, onyx to blue, both of them hungry and glinting. Viciously she licked her lips then announced in a stage whisper, "It-is... a TIE!"  
The boys sweat dropped then groaned loudly.

"You _suck_ Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted, folding his arms.

"Yes, yes I do," Sakura said coyly, remaining dead panned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He looked back and forth between his two friends who were lost in each other's intense gaze. Both their faces were expressionless, but Sasuke could feel their emotion in the air; something was going on between these to. Something _personal_. Something he didn't like.  
The Uchiha barely suppressed the growl that was longing to escape his throat.

Naruto suddenly tore his empty gaze from Sakura to look at Sasuke's flushing face.

"What's wrong teme?"

"You."

"As usual," Sakura but in, more to herself than them.

Soon they all started bickering about unfair advantages, cheating, lust, lies, and ramen. Naruto brought up the last one.  
_So much for a peaceful Sunday afternoon,_ Sakura thought miserably, as she narrowly dodged the empty popcorn bowl that had just flown past her head. Naruto screamed in his throat and cursed himself aloud for missing Sasuke's head. Sasuke smirked and drawled out an insult. Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned,

"Can't you two just shut up and get along for once?"

Sasuke glowered at Naruto.

"Hn, if he wasn't such a dobe," he muttered hotly.

"What? You are such a fucking bastard, Sasuke! Why do I put up with you? Why do I trust you around Sakura? The truth is I don't do either, so..." Naruto took a deep breath then announced exuberantly, "I am NEVER leaving you two alone EVER again!"

An awkward silence followed this statement. Then, slowly, Sakura began to chuckle, then laugh, then guffaw, until she was so far bent double in pain, that her shirt began to rise up her back. (Naruto and Sasuke leaned foreword slightly to get a better look, then both jumped back when she straightened up, trying their best not to look guilty).

"Are-you-_insane?"_ Sakura choked, face bright pink from laughing so hard. She clutched her side as she hiccoughed slightly, trying to calm herself down.

Sasuke scowled at his whiskered friend, "Hn! Dobe! How are we supposed to go on with our challenge if we are all together?" The Uchiha gave an infamous smirk as Naruto pouted at the ground, assuming he'd got his friend good and stumped.

"How about a threesome?"  
A pair of onyx and emerald orbs nearly popped out of their sockets as the two heads to which they belonged to reeled.

"WHAT?!"

"GH?!"

Naruto flashed them a foxy grin.

"Calm down, I was kidding," he said smoothly, running a hand through his already messy, spiked hair. He grinned more broadly than ever as Sasuke and Sakura recovered from their nosebleeds.

"Naruto-kun, would you really _want _to see Sasuke-kun naked?" Sakura demanded of her friend, who, much to her satisfaction, grew so red in the face you could've fried an egg on it.  
Sakura half glanced at Sasuke, who caught her eye and blushed. She quickly brushed off her nerves and avoided eye contact with him again.

Friday night at Ichiraku's was always busy. The line up was long, the bathrooms were crowded. And there was always, _always_ the sound of a loud, blonde haired boy, grinning maliciously away at some prank, or making loud talk with practically everyone within earshot. This particular Friday night, however, found Ichiraku's Ramen stand a little less crowded than usual, and a lot more quiet.  
You see, it lacked a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was out wondering the dark and lonely streets, his path lit by moonlight. He sighed as he turned around another corner, not knowing where his footsteps were taking him. Nor did he really care. His mind was clouded by the sight of long silky pink locks and sparkling emerald eyes. Naruto couldn't keep his mind off the Hanuro, and he especially could not tonight, because she was out with a certain raven haired Uchiha, probably having a good time. It panged his heart to know that one minute, she was snuggled up all cozy next to him, and the next she was playing with Sasuke. Toying with a young mans emotions was never a good idea, especially when that young man was blonde haired and had sorrowful deep blue eyes. It just hurt them a whole lot more.

Hanuro Sakura squealed with pleasure as Sasuke nibbled her bottom lip. He moaned slightly as Sakura kept it a closed kiss, so she rolled her eyes, and allowed him entrance. His tongue hungrily searched the cavern of her mouth, practically licking the back of her throat, and his onyx eyes glowed with displeasure as Sakura tore away from the kiss, panting heavily.

"Horny much?" she scoffed at him, but blushed all the same. He snaked on arm around her waist and reeled her in, pressing her firmly against his body as if to say,_ you're mine.  
_

"Hn," was all she got, but he smirked at her all the same, and kissed the top of her silky pink head.  
Sakura sighed with pleasure and stared at her surroundings; they were leaning against a young willow tree in the park. She could hear the brook babbling peacefully just beyond a clump of trees surrounding them, as it lapped and splashed against the rocks. The stars winked above them, and the moon set off a strong glow, illuminating the entire park and beyond. Sakura smiled happily, and leaned more peacefully against Sasuke's chest. She could feel him breathing slowly, up down, up down. Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy, never wanting the night to end.

_It's perfect.  
_

**Too perfect.  
**

A sad smile flitted across the pale girl's face, as she stared up at the full moon, wondering where a certain blonde haired boy was, not knowing that he was staring back at the same moon.

* * *

**(A/N: Doesn't it make ya wanna go "AWWWW!" ??? Review and I will dance for you. Naked. Lol, just kidding! I want AT LEAST two more reviews before chappie 8 goes up!! Muwahahaha! I realise they haven't been in school much nor have you really seen the other characters, so I am gunna put them in more. BOO YAH!)**

**NAFG-chan... I love that!**


	8. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**(A/N: ZOMG. A very special thankies to my home skillet xX-Arianna-hime-Xx and haliz! -Hands out one of those giant mall cookies...mmm! YUM!- Ok so this chapter took me a long time to write! It's one of my FAVES so far! Um... yeah, I dedicate this capter to various Three Days Grace songs I was listening to while writing it. And my loyal reviewers. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nanananananaruto! Or Linkin Park.**

**--WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. PREGNANT WOMEN, SMALL CHILDREN, AND PEOPLE WITH HEART CONDITIONS SHOULD READ WITH PROCAUTION. DRAMA ENSUES!--**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

"God I hate math," Sasuke muttered to himself. His loyal fan club giggled uncontrollably behind him.

Sakura was ignoring him, back turned, head bent, actually doing the work. Naruto was making paper airplanes and lazily flicking them at people's heads when Asuma-sensei wasn't looking. This was earning the blonde haired boy disapproving glares and snarls. Oh, and occasionally a death threat or two from Sasuke if he 'didn't fucking grow up'.

Sasuke leaned his forehead on the cold hard desk and closed his eyes. He thought about taking out his iPod and listening to some Linkin Park, but the bell rang.

"Alright, everyone, hand in your worksheets from yesterday. Whatever you didn't get done in today's class is homework. You're dismissed," Asuma called out over the cheers of happy students, rushing past his desk, papers flying. A very frazzled and annoyed looking Asuma-sensei appeared behind a whirlwind of math papers. He looked up, swaying slightly, to see a pair of dark, troubled eyes watching him

"Uchiha, is there something you need?" Asuma-sensei asked indifferently, as he began to sort the pile out.  
Sasuke hesitated.

"Hn...no," Sasuke muttered glowering at his sensei. He held out his homework and wordlessly handed it over, then sped out into the crowded hallway.

_What was I thinking?_Sasuke demanded of himself. He pushed through the crowd, knocking some younger students over as he made his way to his locker.

_I mean, seriously, asking Asuma for girl advice? _Sasuke sighed as he approached Naruto and Sakura who were already leaning against his locker, waiting. _I must be freaking out of my mind. Love can really fuck with a guy..._ Sasuke sighed again causing a pair of emerald orbs to fly up at him filled with worry. Sakura's plump, pink lips parted into a cute 'o' but before she could get the words out, Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothings wrong, just tired." he lied smoothly, offering her a sexy smirk.

Sakura's face lit up and she smiled too.

"Oh, good. You've been a little quiet lately."

Sasuke avoided looking at her directly in the eye.

"Hn. Let's go."

"Why? Kakashi-sensei's always late," Naruto began loudly, but Sasuke shot him a look, and, surprisingly,

he shut up.

It was Sakura's turn to sigh.

Sasuke did not speak for the rest of the next period. He kept to himself, lost in his thoughts. He felt... weird. Almost sad, in a way. And a little disappointed. He was Uchiha Sasuke; the orphan, the perfect man, the pretty boy, the ladies man, top student, mysterious and alluring. And proud. Never shows emotion. So why did he feel this way? It had been hard and embarrassing enough to admit he was crushing on Sakura, but now this? It was different than jealousy it was... _losing. _This was a losing battle he was fighting and, no matter how much he desperately clawed his way through, on the inside he knew it; he was slowly losing Sakura. Naruto had, somehow, managed to capture the pink haired beauty's heart, and now she was falling for him. All Naruto had to do was reel her in like a fish. Sasuke suppressed another sigh, as he finally determined the feeling in his heart; emptiness.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
Everybody was standing under the big oak tree, cheering on Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto, as they wolfed down the ridiculous amount of food they had been dared to. Shikamaru was even joining in the festivities, giving out a little, "Woot! Chouji!" before yawning widely, and shaking himself mentally to keep awake.  
Kiba's face was blue. He gasped for air before choking down yet another hamburger. Chouji was grabbing things two at a time, shovelling them down his throat, chomping like mad. Naruto was sliding a little bit of everything down his throat, head tilted back as extra precaution. And as to act as a slide, so everything passed smoothly past his windpipe. After ten more minutes of insanity, Naruto and Chouji tied. (Kiba laid passed out on the ground, a small puddle of sick next to him). Everyone in the group moved past Kiba as so not step on him, and to get away from the rancid stench.  
After a few more minutes, however, Neji announced that Chouji won, because Naruto had cheated. An angry Naruto defensively shouted at him, "Prove it!" Neji calmly explained that he'd been scrutinizing Naruto carefully throughout the whole ordeal, and apparently he'd been swallowing all of his food whole, without chewing.

"So? How does that prove he didn't win?" Sakura snapped at him, an arm looped protectively around Naruto's.

"Well," Neji said in his mocking monotone, smirking, "It was an _eating_ contest. It doesn't count if you_ drank_ the food."

This earned the Hyuuga dissaproving glares and some chuckles. In the end, they determined to give each of the boys, including Kiba, a prize.

"Yosh!" Lee cried, "It is most youthful to share!"

Everyone sweatdropped and ignored their bushy browed friend.

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating for everyone to get their butts moving to their period three class. The group departed, (Naruto and Sakura holding hands), chatting and laughing loudly along the way. Everyone, except Sasuke, glowed contentedly and soon they disappeared up the stone steps and into the school.  
The school grounds were silent. Then-

"Guys?" Kiba moaned groggily. He stood up, holding his head, and looked around, dazed.

"Guys?"

Naruto and the other guys headed for the boys' change room, departing with the girls. Well, said for a certain Uchiha that is.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke was not a bad person. He just did some bad things...sometimes. He was also not a bad student. Albeit he got good grades for doing very little work, but I digress.  
However this particular afternoon, the raven haired boy had... had a certain itch to scratch. And he couldn't reach it.

"Sakura-chan," came the sudden whisper of Sasuke in the Hanuro's ear.

Sakura, who stood alone just outside of the girls' changeroom, jumped at the hot breath trickling in her ear.  
She giggled, "Oh! Sasuke-kun! You gave me such a fright!" Her voice sounded slightly annoyed, but she was beaming at him. Sasuke grimaced inwardly, but forced himself to beam back. He didn't like to smile, but for Sakura, he'd do anything.

"Sakura-chan," he began, with perfect hesitancy, "will you go with me somewhere? I-I need someone to talk to..." his voice trailed off dramatically, and his dark onyx orbs sparkled with sorrow. If he didn't need this so much he would've smirked.

_I should've taken the drama course...  
_

"Oh..." Sakura looked nervous, "I...I dunno, Sasuke-kun." Her emerald eyes glanced backward to the gym doors. Sasuke could feel he was losing her, so he piped up, "We could get something to eat! Like... ice cream!" At this her emerald orbs lit up the way he loved them to.

"Umm... oh, what the hell!" Sakura grinned at him, "Gai-sensei won't even notice we're gone. He'll probably be watching Rock Lee, his perfect student the whole time!" Both Sakura and Sasuke took a moment to shudder over that disturbing thought, before Sasuke put his arm around her, and they took off.

Meanwhile in the gym, Naruto was sweating up a storm. He flashed Shikamaru a foxy grin, who glared back at him, as the two boys did their crunches. If Sakura were here to see it, she'd be drooling over Naruto's surprisingly sexy abs, just visible through his sweaty, clinging shirt.

At this thought, Naruto skimmed the gym to see what station the pink haired girl was currently at. His grin slowly faded from his face, as the pink head was no where in sight. Getting up off of his mat, Naruto glanced around once more before grinding his teeth and cracking his knuckles menacingly; Sasuke was gone too.

"Teme," the whiskered boy growled.

Sakura squirmed in Sasuke's arms and giggled. She broke free of his protective grip and ran ahead a little.  
The Uchiha's eyes glinted hungrily. He raced to catch up and leaned foreword once more to whisper huskily in her ear. Though no one within ear shot heard what he'd said, a few customers shopping in the market place stopped and stared as they heard a shriek.

Sakura's emerald orbs were wide and round with shock. She swayed slightly then was caught by Sasuke as she fell backwards.

"Well? Want to?" his onyx eyes gazed earnestly into hers. Sakura shook her head. Sasuke frowned, then pouted sexily.

"You don't want to?" he whispered, feigning a hurt look. She shook her head again, though more viciously this time, whipping his pale cheeks with her pink locks.

"Whoopsie! Sorry, and no I didn't mean I don't want to... it's just..." She gazed at him, searching for the right words. Sasuke tightened his grip around her, but gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I understand."

Sakura smiled and the two teens continued their hooky route around the market place, eventually stopping off for ice cream, like Sasuke promised. Sasuke hated sweets but he slowly licked his cone, eyeing Sakura's flushed happy face. He felt a pang of lust and tore his gaze away from her, fearing he might pounce.

Meanwhile Sakura was lost in a maze of thoughts, desperately trying to find a way out. Her mind still reeled at what Sasuke had suggested.

_But really? I mean, so soon?  
_

**Bitch, you know you want it!  
**

_Well, of course, but... so soon?!  
_

**You've been dating for almost a month. This is high school, Hanuro.  
**

_What about Naruto-kun?  
_

**What about him?  
**

_Well, I like him, too! I think we should hold off until I decide the winner of the challenge.  
_

**I think you've already decided,** Inner Sakura commented reasonably. Sakura eyed Sasuke up and down, her gaze resting on his tight abs, visible through his black HIM t-shirt. She felt her heart skip a beat, and a funny jerk in her lower navel. She could also feel the heat creeping in her cheeks, so she took another lick of cold ice cream and looked away.

_Got he's sooo hot...  
_

**And he's making **me** hot...** Sakura suddenly grinned slyly at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow from across the table. Suddenly Sasuke found himself not looking at emerald anymore but a mid drift. He craned his neck to see Sakura standing up, still grinning.

"Sasuke, I'll see you tonight. Your place. Just keep the window open."

A pair of onyx orbs flew open wide into almost comical shock. Sakura smirked then turned, hips swaying, to leave the poor raven haired boy there, lost in his hormones.

The navy blue sky slowly began to sprinkle with the light of newborn stars. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the a street lamp, listening to the still him. He failed in suppressing the grin that had come to his lips as he remembered his conversation with Sakura earlier.

_Flashback...  
_

"Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, thank goodness! I was thinking you weren't going to pick up!"

Naruto scowled into his cell.

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?" Naruto growled, only adding the chan because he still was madly in love with his pink haired friend.

"Whoah! What's up? Look, I'm sorry I took off with Sasuke-kun, during P.E. I know that must've pissed you off, leaving you hanging like that. But we only got some ice cream."

There was a thick silence on Naruto's end.

"Naruto-k-?"

"I'm still here, sorry," he blurted out, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. He jogged down the stone steps at the front of the school taking two at a time, books jangling loudly inside his backpack.

"It- it's okay," he said, "I wasn't pissed. Just annoyed. I mean, who does teme think he is, cheating like that, eh? Trying to steal my girl's heart, and he wasn't even on a date! It was during school hours!" Naruto grinned and waved to Ino and Chouji across the street, who were waiting at the bus stop. When he tore his gaze away from them he realized Sakura had stopped talking.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What-? Oh, sorry, spacing! He, I do that too much!" She giggled.

Naruto chuckled sympathetically, "Yeah, you do, actually! But it's okay, I still love you!"

"Naruto meet me on the corner of Setsyoto Street and Kam tonight at nine o'clock sharp," Sakura interrupted. Naruto stopped in his tracks, taken aback. Her voice sounded harsh.

"I've got something to tell you, Naruto-kun," she added softly, her voice sounding sweet this time.

Naruto smiled.

"Oh, okay! I'll see ya there!"

The line went dead.

Naruto started, then shrugged, snapping his cell phone shut and shoving it in his pocket. He grinned a foxy grin, his blue eyes sparkling as he sprinted the rest of the way home.

_End flashback...  
_

That was how Naruto came to be there on that corner that night. His dark blue eyes reflected the velvety blue sky, now adorned with thousands of stars, shimmering like diamonds. The crescent moon peeked out from behind the trees, only giving off a small ray of light.

"_Ahem!"  
_

Naruto jumped, then spun around. He let out a short bark of a laugh as he saw Sakura standing there, a small smile on her pale face. Her emerald eyes looked totally expressionless. Naruto burst out, "Sakura-chan! Hey, I didn't see you there! Wow, you kinda made me jump!" the whiskered boy continued to grin boisterously until he noticed something was off. Sakura's smile seemed forced.  
She took a tentative step towards him.

"N-Naruto-kun? I... I know that it's not the end of the month," Sakura began, saying this all rather quickly, like ripping off a band aid, "...But I've made my decision!" She winced slightly and put her hands up defensively as though waiting for an explosion.

It never came.

Naruto laughed, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

She blinked and put her arms down.

Her emerald eyes were met with a foxy grin. She stared him right in the eye, and took a deep breath...

_Okay, this is it...  
_

**TELL HIM NOW!  
**

_Okay! Alright, Naruto-kun, I... I've chosen...  
_

"I've chosen Sasuke."

She didn't mean for it to sound so blunt, so cruel. But that's how it came out. She blamed it on Inner Sakura for being in a hurry.

"What?" He whispered. If he said it any above a whisper, it would've come out as a scream. Through the terrible silence, Naruto's mind was doing just that- screaming.

"I've chosen Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" Sakura choked. She simply gazed into those wide, deep, deep blue eyes. She could see the stars reflected in them.

Suddenly Naruto beamed. He had no idea how to react to this horrible horror. So he grinned. Whenever he was sad, that always seemed the best way to try to hide his emotion.

"On what account does he win?"

"Well... I dunno!" Sakura cried in frustration, wringing her hands. This was making her rather uncomfortable.

"He... he makes me happy. I feel happy when I'm around him... and, gosh! I don't know, Naruto! A lot of reasons! He's- he's _sexy! _And irresistible, and smart, and cunning. He's also a very good ki-" Sakura stopped herself. She figured she'd already hurt the blonde enough, she did not need to go any further by adding Sasuke was a better kisser; which he was. It panged her heart, though, to see the hurt on his face. Although, she supposed she deserved it.

"That's it? He can kiss better than me?" Naruto said flatly, "Seriously? Sakura-chan that's pretty shallow. What about what I do for you? How I feel for you??"

Sakura bit her lower lip in shame. She had to admit, as much as she was happy she was finally getting Sasuke, she would never forget the way Naruto held her; softly, gently, the way he'd whispered sweet nothings in her ear. How he gazed into her eyes, blue orbs sparkling. It made her feel... happy. Truly happy, and loved. Naruto's affection outweighed Sasuke's, for sure, but Sasuke made her feel... other things. Other than happy, which he did too.

"I love him," Sakura murmured.

"Love and lust, they _aren't the same thing_!" Naruto cried, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Sasuke-teme _loves you for your body_! You need someone who'll **love you **for you!" He was panting heavily now and his eyes were wet. Naruto was no longer grinning. Sakura was startled and speechless. She had nothing to say... she didn't _know _what to say. So Naruto continued his rant, if only briefly, "And you've got someone..."

Sakura's eyes were now filled with tears. She fought them and whispered, "Who?" But she knew the answer.

"Me... I- I love you," Naruto choked out and he didn't even blush. He grimaced, rather, as though it panged him. However it was not these words that did, but the words he was afraid to hear next. Sakura did not disappoint him.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura spoke softly, "We- ugh!" she searched around for the right words, "We, you and I, we're good friends. And I love you too," (Naruto's head shot up at this blue orbs shone with hope), "Like a friend. We are just good friends." Sakura said bluntly. She blinked.

**Bitch, don't cry.  
**

_I know.  
_

Sakura turned her back on him. He'd started to cry silently.

"S-Sakura-chan," he whispered. His blue eyes were blurred and his whiskered cheeks were drenched with salty tears. Frustratedly, desperately, he ran both hands through his spiky hair. His fists clenched and pulled on the golden locks.

"Sakura-"

"I've got to go home now. It's late." She didn't mean for her words to sound so harsh. Nor did she want to leave her sobbing friends side. Sakura broke out into a sudden dash. her pink hair flying wildly behind her. She didn't look back. She didn't want to.

Sakura stopped when she had reached Babbling Brook. She leaned against the bridge and took a sharp intake of breath. She choked and blinked, unable to stop the flow of tears. Her racking sobs echoed across the empty park. She gazed sadly at the blurry half moon, feeling heartbroken, but satisfied. Sakura closed her emerald eyes, and suddenly saw a pair of brilliantly flashing blue eyes, and could almost feel the touch of his lips on hers... She opened her eyes.

_I love Sasuke-kun, _she reminded herself firmly.

**Yeah, his loyal, devoted fan girl, **Sakura's face contorted bitterly. She hated herself.

As tears cascaded down her beautiful pale cheeks she was fully unaware that someone was watching her. Across the park, a pair of onyx orbs glinted malevolently.

_He was winning._

* * *

**(A/N: OMFG!!! Is Sasuke a bastard? Yes. Is Sakura confused? HELL YES! Does Naruto deserve to win? Eh, I'll leave that up to you THE REVIEWER! I want 10 more reviews before the next chappie goes up!! Oh, btw, this story is NO WHERE NEAR being finished. So sorry not, my NaruSaku fans! And it might be a few days before the next chapter. So keep an eye out! Love, NotAnotherFanGirl.)**


	9. I Don't Want to Lose

**(A/N: A Huggs and Thankies to my reviewers (REVIEW!!) and a special thanks to some1atemyco0kie!! Really? I never noticed that... hmm... Ok so this chappie took me FOREVER to write, cause it's going in a different direction than I had originally intended... BUT WORRY NOT MY SASUSAKU FANS AND LOVERS! Lol, I found it really amusing how some of you are, like, desperately trying to hint that you are HUGE SasuSaku fans. Don't worry; I am TOO. )**

**Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chappie to my VERY oblivious friend, Chris, who still hasn't figured it out that it's been me, CHKN WING, that's been writing this story. Why else do you think I wanted you and Emma**** to read it so bad??**

**Oh and BTW, Chris, you are a total Teme for not liking my story. -grins- And I am SOO gunna pwn your ass in our AMV challenge! **

**Oh well, in the words of Bugs Bunny: On with the show this is it!**

**Disclaimer: I raped and peed on Itachi last night, so does that mean he's my territory? I mean, he's like so hot, and NOT taken by a horde of fan girls like SOMEBODY... -cough-SASUKE-cough-

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**I Don't Want To Lose**

Sakura HARUNO wept restlessly into Sasuke's hard chest. She could feel each individual muscle as she sobbed, secretly not wanting to lift her cheek. Sasuke stroked her pink head, saying soothing things, in a low, soft voice, that she couldn't even comprehend; she was too upset. Finally, after an eternity of crying, Sakura slowly lifted her head. Her left cheek was slightly pink from the pressure of leaning on Sasuke. The raven haired boy chuckled softly and reached over to stroke her cheek. She flinched in surprise at his cold touch, and their eyes met; for a fraction of a second his onyx eyes hovered on hers, then he looked away, looking disappointed. He let his hand slowly fall. Sakura blinked. Her eyes hurt, they felt sore and crusted from being drained of all fluids. Though no longer wet with tears, her eyes glistened with fear.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "I j-just..." she frowned at his dark expression. He was refusing to look at her.

"It's just I don't want to l-lose him... as a friend..." Her emerald eyes overflowed with renewed tears, though impossible as that seemed, and a fresh outbreak of sobs escaped her throat. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at...myself."

Sakura's perfect puffy eyes clouded over with confusion. Her lips parted into a small 'o' as she caught Sasuke's eye. A sudden relief rushed through the pale, clammy girl, and she threw herself at the boy she profusely loved. He caught her, surprised, but accepted the hug, and returned it.

"I ruined out night," Sakura mumbled miserably.

"No." Saskue told her firmly. As disappointed as he was, as horridly deprived as he felt, he refused to let Sakura wallow in the self pity he often did; it was too much for her.

"You. Did Not. Okay? _Really,_ we have all the time in the world." Sasuke gave her a stern look, and she simply gazed blankly up at him, pale expression totally unreadable.

"...Okay..."

That night, Sakura did something she had never done before, losing something she would never regain again. And she felt horribly about it, regret filling up inside of her like a tidal wave.

Haruno Sakura lied to her parents.

She called them that night, cradled in the Uchiha's strong, muscular arms, and told them that she was staying at Ino's for the night. Told them that she'd had a horrible break up with Naruto, and that she didn't want to spend the night alone. She needed girl time. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably with guilt as Sasuke growled low in his throat, sliding kisses further and further down her porcelain neck while she held the phone to her ear. Her mother was too frantic with worry about her daughter to notice this background noise, and she wished Sakura good night, with a promise to see her tomorrow.

Sakura had simply nodded guiltily and returned the promise.

Sasuke had thrown the phone down as soon as Sakura had hung up, threw her against the bed's head board, and straddled her, grinning. His dark orbs glinted, but his lips were twisted into a soft smile. Sakura breathed again, knowing he was kidding. He slid off of her frail body, and climbed into bed next to her. He awkwardly put his arms around her waist and pulled her in, breathing softly against her neck. His heart thudded unnecessarily fast, and he closed his eyes scowling to himself that one a girl could have such a nerving effect on him. He smirked slightly however as he reminded himself that Sakura was no girl; she was a woman. And he was a man in love.

Sakura closed her eyes, soon breathing in perfect rhythm with Sasuke, trying to close her mind. She breathed deeply in, the smell of Sasuke; it was a husky smell, but soft somehow, and honey like, making her feel both dangerous and safe simultaneously. At that moment, though horrible and confused she felt, Sakura felt the most comforted and loved she'd ever felt in her whole life.

And Sasuke did too.

"Dude! Do you seriously think-?"

"It is strictly confidential, though, Kiba. Do you think you can keep this to yourself?" Shino glared at Kiba behind his shaded spectacles, but Kiba didn't seem to notice. His gaze was off into nowhere, eyes glazed over with excitement; and mischief.

"Kiba!" Shino said sternly. The sound of his harsh tones seemed to snap Kiba out of his trance, but his lips curled into a malicious grin.

"Sure! No probs, Shino, my man!" Kiba's grin widened, and he gave Shino the infamous 'good guy pose' before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Shino rolled his eyes, and turned to leave the howling boy, who was now clutching the side of the school building for support.

"Oh, this is great!" The spiky haired brunette chuckled to no one in particular.

Lunch that day was... uncomfortable. No, uncomfortable is an understatement.

Lunch that day was Hell.

A certain Uzumaki sat cross legged, arms folded, back turned, pouting, to a certain Uchiha.  
Like wise a certain raven haired boy sat, leaning against the old oak tree, glaring at said turned back.  
Sakura was simply beside herself with worry and uncertainty. She continued to rip her emerald orbs from Sasuke to Naruto, Sasuke to Naruto, mind reeling. There was a strange buzzing in her ears.

Hinata, easily, could have passed out about ten times that lunch hour. Sasuke, despite himself, smirked at the scene before him. Naruto, forcing a horrible smile and strangled laughter, conversed with the poor Hyuuga girl, unaware that her face was slowly turning maroon. Her pale eyes had widened with shock and embarrassment when he first addressed her earlier that lunch hour. She stuttered one syllable answers (making them have about two or three) to everything he said. Unfortunately, Hinata was deeply wounded on the inside. She forced her smile back at Naruto, constantly throwing Sakura apologetic, guilty looks. She knew Naruto was only talking to her to avoid Sakura and Sasuke. But still... she couldn't help but feel a little light headed as he punched her arm lightly, booming with fake laughter. Fake as it was, his smile still made her melt.

Neji, on the otherhand, was not enjoying Naruto's small body contact, as Hinata was. Hell, that girl was on freaking cloud nine. Or ten. She just kept on floating higher. The older Hyuuga snarled quietly and continued to observe the scene, glaring similarly to Sasuke.

Everyone else, eyes wide, ate in a hurry, not even attempting to break the heavy silence. They consistently, through out that hour, exchanged looks of worry or pity or sympathy. Sometimes it was looks of alarm, as Neji or Sasuke's glares reached levels of an extreme high, threatening to gouge their eyeballs right out of their sockets.

Suddenly Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Well... er... lunch is almost over. So yeah, I'm...leaving..." he threw Chouji a meaningful glance, who nodded, understanding, and the two got up to leave at once. The sound of Chouji's crunching and munching slowly faded away. (And, incidentally, Chouji was the only one who ate comfortably that lunch, because, well, it's food. And it's Chouji).

Ino stared after them, her mind working furiously. Her bright blue orbs lit up suddenly, as it clicked, and she jumped up.

"Er...I'm...leaving too. With them!" She cried. And with that, blonde hair whipping behind her like a sail, Ino was gone.

Lee and TenTen looked at each other, and repeated Ino's actions, only dragging Neji by the collar as they went.

Shino and Kiba exchanged meaningful glances, and nodded. Kiba slowly stood up, stretched dramatically, and yawned.

"Well, best be off! Gotta get my books..." his voice trailed off as he glanced at Hinata, still chatting, (and blushing), with Naruto. He grinned.

"Yup! Well... c'mon, Shino, my man!" Kiba suddenly grabbed a shocked Shino by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him off towards the school building, throttling him as he went. Kiba was, of course, completely oblivious to said throttling, much to the discomfort of Shino.

And then there were four.

Four, suddenly silent, uneasy teenagers.

Hinata stood up and boldly said, "Erm... I-I have class. So... s-see ya around...Naruto-kun..." Cheeks flaming like a bonfire, the poor black haired beauty stumbled off, leaving the three of them to their thoughts.

And each other.

And then there were three.

Three unhappy, uneasy, uncomfortably teenagers.

Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled with tears she refused to let fall. She shook her head, pink locks tumbling around her, and burst out, "That's _it! _I-can't-_take-it_ anymore!" The shaking figure of Sakura stood up and faced the stock still figure of Naruto. His cold blue eyes were clouded over and unreadable. He stared blankly up at the school, refusing to blink.

Sakura spun around, and glared furiously at Sasuke.

"_Say something!" _She hissed.

Sasuke just sneered.

"Why should I?" he hissed back. Standing up, patting the dirt off of himself, he snaked an arm around Sakura, and faced the blonde haired boy; he was shaking.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto suddenly spoke into the silence. Though his fists were clenched, knuckles white, and his body was trembling furiously, his voice was surprisingly even. If somewhat forced.

"You've chosen Sasuke-teme, and I accept that. Even if it makes you a whore," Naruto added under his breath. Unfortunately, Sasuke's sensitive ears picked up the last part. His onyx eyes darkened and narrowed.

"What-did-you-say?" He growled, absently tightening his grip around Sakura. Sakura whimpered, and cried desperately, "Stop it! Both of you! Please, Sasuke-kun, let's go to class!" She added, turning inside of his grip to face him. Her emerald eyes shone with helplessness, and as his onyx eyes searched hers, they softened. His heart thudded at an unusual rate again, and he looked away.

"Hn." Sasuke released his hold on his girlfriend, and gave her a small nudge toward to the school

The bell suddenly rang out over the school yard, making Naruto and Sakura jump. Sasuke retained his calm composure, and nudged Sakura again.

"You're going to be late," he murmured, rubbing his nose against her neck. His lips lightly brushed the nape of it, making her tremble.

Naruto growled.

The two look up, surprised and stepped away from each other at once. Sakura, with one last, desperate glance at her two best friends, scurried across the grass to the school.

Sasuke tore his longing gaze away from her retreating back and looked into Naruto's deep deep blue eyes. He felt a sudden pang of sadness, realizing that what Sakura had said the previous night was true. He didn't want to lose him, either. Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed.

_This is going to be difficult, _he groaned inwardly.

"Dob- er, Naruto," He began awkwardly, avoiding eye contact again, "Listen, I...um... Sakura and I were talking and-"

"Oh, so you two lovebirds were talking eh? That's nice! What were you discussing? The weather? School? Oh, no, no, wait, lemme guess, me? Or laughing at me, should I say?" Naruto sneered, barring his teeth. His breath was coming in short and loud as he ranted, almost like he was panting.

"Well, teme, I'm sure you two had a grand old time, right, laughing it up, making jokes of me? Am I right? HUH?! It's alright though, I've accepted the fact that you're a bastard, and she's a skank, so whatever," (Sasuke glowered at this, barring his own teeth, unaware of the deep growl escaping his throat), "... I mean it's not like I saw this coming, or anything. No! I mean, of course she was gunna pick me, the blonde haired moron, while standing right next to you! Tall, dark, handsome, _mysterious,_ alluring, or whatever. Oh! Let's not forget hormone driven and crazy, I see the way you look at her when her back is turned. Your boner practically jumps out of your pants! So, tell me, teme, is she a good fuck? 'Cause I know you to weren't talking about each others feelings all night. It's alright, you can tell me. Is she good, or what? Do you like the way she moans, they way she growls your name, 'Oh, _Sasuke-ku-un!"  
_

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

So he pounced.

Sasuke suddenly found himself on top of Naruto, who was smirking evilly. His whiskered face was hot and flushed, but there was a sick triumph glinting in in his dark eyes.

"_Don't-you-DARE-call-Sakura-chan-a-SKANK-DOBE!!" _Sasuke roared, punctuating each word with a blow to Naruto's head. Naruto put his fists up in front of his face to sheild himself and a muffled cry was heard, "Fuck you teme! Burn in HELL!" Sasuke suddenly let out a wild, strangled scream that echoed across the empty school grounds. He flung his body, with full force, against Naruto's into the dirt, scratching, punching, scrabbling and clawing every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Sasuke's onyx orbs were bright an full of malice, flashing alarmingly. His spiky hair was wild and dishevelled.  
Naruto balled up his fists and swung. His hand made contact his Sasuke's left shoulder, who buckled and 'oofed' at the blow. Sasuke struck the side of Naruto's fuzzy blonde head, which was now matted with blood and dirt. The deep blue eyes, which were stinging with tears, clutched a handfull of raven locks and yanked down and forward.

Sasuke yelled, arms flapping furiously, head between his knees, to try to hit Naruto again, but the Uzumaki had a good hold on him. Eventually his arms went limp and Naruto took his chance; readjusting is grip in the raven hairs, he bashed Sasuke's silky black head into the ground.

_Hard.  
_

Naruto thought he heard a crack, but he wasn't even sure, because as soon as he let go of Sasuke's head, the raven haired boy jumped up and charged at Naruto, flipping him. Naruto landed on his backside.

Hard.

"Oh, not this again!" Naruto growled, leaping up before Sasuke could straddle him again, and lunged at his throat. His hands clasped around a thin, pale neck, and Sasuke's onyx orbs went wide. Spluttering and gasping for air, Naruto took this chance to give the choking boy a message.

"Sasuke-teme, if you ever talk to me, or come near me again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Sasuke did his best to glare at Naruto, being the situation he was in.

_Fuck that! _he thought helplessly, dangling in Naruto's choke hold. But onyx met blue and Sasuke felt that strange twinge in his navel again; the one small part of him that wanted to remain Naruto's friend. The deep blue orbs he gazed into now looked glazed over and lifeless, and Sasuke felt another pang of guilt; he'd killed his best friend. Over a girl. A stupid girl-

_Over Sakura, _he reminded himself.

Naruto's grip around Sasuke's throat tightened. Sasuke gasped.

"_Got it_?" He snarled again. Sasuke desperately thought over his options; he would rather die right here, in Naruto's hands, than admit defeat. Nor was he one to back down. He was the famous Uchiha Sasuke; tall, dark and handsome he was, he was also strong. Intimidating. Invincible.

Air suddenly was cut off.

"G-gh...Got it!" The smug raven haired boy finally gasped, feeling very humiliated indeed. Naruto immediately let go, but smirked, before running a hand through his messy hair and bounding off for class.

Sasuke was left in the dust.

Quite literally.

_I hate him,_ Sasuke thought bitterly, as he splashed cold water on his face. _I hate the fucking, rotten bastard, and he can fucking burn in hell!  
_

Sasuke allowed a frustrated growl escape his lips, as he flung water droplets to the floor, drying his hands. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and winced.

Sasuke was in the boys' washroom at school. He'd never bothered to show up for class, just hung the school yard, feeling the lump forming at the back of his skull, before trudging off the washrooms to try to clean up. He didn't want Sakura to see him like this. He did not plan on telling her, either. But then, what would he say?

_I promised her I'd talk to him. I promised we'd all still be friends...  
_

"Hn," he grunted to himself, "Idiot."

As Sasuke glared at his reflection, (which was rather bruised and battered), he remembered what Naruto had said.  
_  
I see the way you look at her when her back is turned. Your boner practically jumps out of your pants!_

Sasuke's onyx eyes darkened and he looked away from the mirror, leaning on the sinks. What did Naruto know? He loved Sakura for SAKURA. Sure she was hot, Sasuke mused, mouth twitching into a smirk, so he couldn't necessarily help he got hard! She was so damn_ irresistible!  
_

Sasuke's smirk faded and he frowned.

_Yeah... I love her...I love her face; her eyes, her smile, her lips, her hair. The way it feels and smells... the way her skin feels...  
_

Sasuke's forehead lines creased as he remembered those were things he loved about her _body_.

_But that's not all! Uchiha, remember? The way her voice sounds, her laughter, her concern. That twinge you get in the pit of your stomach when she whispers in your ear? _Sasuke rubbed his temples in a slow, soothing, circular motion.

_I love her...for who she is...not her body...  
_

Sasuke smirked again as he reminisced about her body pressing against his, the hot, sticky warmth, the pleasurable feeling of her tongue on his...

_Uchiha! _He mentally shook himself, and took a few deep breaths. Turning back to the mirror he said, his voice surprisingly unsteady, "I love Sakura Haruno..."

But the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't subside.

And it had nothing to do with Naruto.

* * *

**(A/N: Dun, DUN, DUUNNN! Lol. KEEP on reviewing! I love you all who review! -huggs- It might be another few days before chappie ten goes up SO KEEP AN EYE OUT! It's gunna be goooood! JUICY! And last but not least PWNSOME and AWESOME. Lol. -sigh- I love me.**

**Ha, ha that was arrogant. **

**Naruto was very OOC in this chapter, I know. But don't worry!!... or yes, actually you SHOULD worry...)**


	10. Fluffy LoveStruck Fools

**(A/N: YAY! Chappie ten is up! Sorry it took so long, I had so much trouble writing this chapter! Oh, btw, the look on Chris's face was PRICELESS!! O.o Lol, sorry Pizzaslice, I HAD to. Um... yeah... READ!)**

**Disclaimer: Itachi ran away. -crys- So I kidnapped Gaara instead. I am now holding him ransom until Kishimoto agrees to hand over all legal documents claiming I own Naruto. -grins evilly-**

**Until then I do not, however...-siiiigghhhh-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Fluffy Love-Struck Fools**

Weeks passed and school had become an uncomfortable hell. Naruto had turned into a rabid demon, ready to snap at anyone, anytime. His deep cerulean eyes were filled with malice and had a constant glazed over look, as if he was trying to hide them behind it. He snarled at anyone who tried to talk to him, and the group was now really very worried about him. The only person who was spared from his viciousness was Hinata, who, for reasons unknown to everyone else, Naruto actually smiled at these days. Sure, his smile was rather forced, and his insane booming laugh was somewhat shaky, but he put forth an effort none the less. Under his rough, malicious exterior, even Naruto realized that Hinata deserved better than to be treated with such malice. She was so kind to him, albeit she was now on constant alert for an explosion, and therefore even more jittery as the result. The whiskered boy noticed no such thing, of course.

There were a couple of more people who were spared from Naruto's act, however they were also spared his presence altogether. He simply avoided his former best friends, dodging them in the hall, slipping out the back door of the cafeteria whenever they entered, slid his chair to the farthest corners of the classrooms' as possible. His efforts, of course, were fruitless in Science. Naruto scowled and, inwardly, grimaced in pain as he remembered making the unfortunate mistake of sitting next to Sakura and Sasuke in Science class on the first day of school. The Uzumaki allowed a pained, sorrowful look cross his face as he trudged into Science, remembering how much they'd laughed, how happy he'd been to be back at Sakura's warm side, and Sasuke's rough cold one. Sakura had represented his happiness, his reason for existence. Sasuke on the other hand, while representing brotherhood, and friendship, also drove him to be better. To get good marks, to become a better person.

Sakura's pink hair flung over her shoulder as she whipped her head around to find herself staring at the profile of a very purple face.

_NARUTO-KUN!  
_

**Oh, yay! Glomp! Glomp him now!  
**

_He'd kill me...  
_

**Hmm... so would Sasuke...  
**

_I'd better not.  
_

**Yeah, just ignore him. Avoid eye contact!  
**

_Gotchya!... Wait!! Did we just _agree?!

**Er... yeah! Now shut up, pout your lips, and look sexy for Sasuke-kun!  
**

_Right!  
_

Sakura exhaled loudly, surprised to hear her breath a little unsteady. She stood up a little straighter, puffing her chest out slightly, and stared hard at the black board, concentrating on nothing but that. It was very difficult, however, as her mind was reeling, her Inner tormenting her with tips and suggestions to look as sexy as possible just sitting in Science class, without being too obvious. Subtlety was not the pink haired girl's strong suite and as a result, her pale, creamy face was now flushed a dark pink, complimenting nicely with her hair. She looked mildly uncomfortable though.

"Sakura-chan," a low, husky voice whispered in her left ear. She jumped and gasped at the hot breath trickling, now, down her neck. Sasuke's lips brushed the nape of her neck, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. He pressed his lips to her neck and slowly moved his way upward, to her face. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. Wrapping his arms around her slim figure, he gave one quick squeeze, then bolted for his seat, on the other side of Naruto, a satisfactory smirk playing the corners of his mouth.  
Naruto's hands were balled up into fists and he was shaking slightly. Sasuke was true to his word, he never spoke to Naruto, and he put as much effort into avoiding him as the blonde did. Though this resulted in Sasuke pretending the seat between him and Sakura was empty, and therefore gave him plentiful opportunities to do things like he just did.

Naruto tried to concentrate on the black board. His eyes were dark and clouded over, as if he were seeing things the others couldn't.

Kakashi-sensei sauntered into the class, nose buried in a familiar orange book, not even glancing up at his class.

"You're LATE! Kakashi-sensei, detention room, PRONTO!" Kiba shouted from the back of the class, in a deep booming voice, dripping with authority. At his outburst, Kakashi's eye swivelled up and found Kiba's. They locked each other in a glaring contest until Kiba blinked, looking slightly dazed. He sat down a confused look on his face, still blinking.

Kakashi's eye swept over the rest of the class, finally resting upon a pair of dark blue orbs, fixated intently at the black board behind him. Kakashi let out a low sigh, so that nobody would hear.

"Alright. Since you don't want to hear the 'road of life' speech, I'll let you get straight to it," Kakashi-sensei spoke into the silence. A small buzzing arose as he plopped himself down at his desk, resting his feet on the desk, face never leaving his book.

"Uh... Kakashi-sensei? Get to what?" a tiny brunette girl with pale blue eyes, named Fuka, asked from the front of the class. At her small voice, Kakashi glanced up at his class once more. They were all sitting up straight, silent, intently staring at him. He sighed.

"Open your textbooks to page 347, partner up with the person on your right, and do the lab," he mumbled hurriedly, flipping a page in his book with a twinge of annoyance.

The classroom began to fill with its usual buzz and chatter, now that they knew the assignment they were to ignore, as people chatted animatedly with their partners, 'working'.

Sakura suppressed the sigh that rose in her throat as she glanced at Sasuke partnering up with the red haired boy on his right, Judan. She swivelled around in her chair to face her partner, and her breath stopped short as she realized just who that was. Her emerald eyes, filled with anxiety, sparkling with premature tears, locked with Naruto's deep blue ones, which were totally empty. Dead.

He grinned.

Sakura felt herself choke and sputter, finding breathing still to be difficult, as Naruto's fake grin faded and he slowly opened his textbook. His eyes were still lifeless.

"Page...?"

"Three...three forty-seven. I think," she managed to breath, barely audible over the chatter around them.

Naruto flipped through his book obediently. Sakura, still scrutinizing his slightly red cheeks, reached for her own book, eyes never leaving his face. Naruto could feel her intense gaze burning into his face and he forced himself to look back at her.

"We need to mix these chemicals," he told her, voice monotone, "And record our observations." He uncurled his fists and pointed to the diagram on the page before them.  
Sakura nodded meekly, her cheeks flaming crimson. Naruto suppressed an actual grin and reminded himself forcibly that he hated her. And Sasuke.

Sakura glanced into Naruto's eyes again, and was shocked to see a flicker of life. She smiled sincerely and, tentatively, reached to touch his wrist.

"Naruto-kun? Could you get the chemicals from the front, and I'll get the beakers?" Sakura whispered.

_Why am I whispering?  
_

**Because you're waiting for him to explode. Like Hinata-chan.  
**

_God, YOU ARE RIGHT! I am stuttering and spluttering just like Hinata!  
_

**Duh, I am right. I'm always right.  
**

_Doesn't that mean I am always right, too? You're me. I'm you.  
_

**Uh, NO! I am ALWAYS right. You are always unsure. You turn to me for EVERYTHING Haruno!  
**

_Oh shut up! Get out of my head!  
_

**Make me.  
**

Sakura suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out at herself and instead shook Naruto's wrist slightly. He seemed to snap out of a reverie and nodded briskly, before shrugging her hand off and standing up.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she mumbled, letting her hair hang lank in her face, to hide her blush. Naruto, oblivious to her slight discomfort, bounded to the front of the class, with a little more enthusiasm than he intended.

After Science it was lunch. Sasuke and Sakura, fingers laced through each others, walked through the crowded hall, searching for their friends. Sakura had a dazed, faraway look on her face, a small smile glued to her face. She was unable to keep herself from blushing, and Sasuke, onyx orbs searching her up and down curiously, squeezed her fingers.

"What's up?" he muttered so that only she could hear him, as they crossed the front lawn, headed for the shady sanctuary of the old oak.

She merely smiled coyly up at him, emerald orbs glinting mischievously.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun," she purred, twirling a strand of raven hair between her pale fingers. Sasuke's stomach gave a familiar jolt, but his face remained smooth and unconcerned.

"Hn. Okay," he grunted dragging her along as he jogged up to their friends. Sakura feigned a pout and pecked him on the cheek, before sliding out of his grip to sit with Ino and TenTen.  
Naruto sat with Hinata, whose face was positively maroon. He laughed and grinned, twisting his arms up around his neck, to rest his hands on his head. She smiled at him, pale eyes sparkling with happiness. She tentatively took a bit of her sandwich, pale orbs never leaving his happy face, when suddenly she gasped, audible enough for everyone to hear. Their heads turned in her direction, startled. Hinata ignored them, her jaw dropped, and her eyes wide.

"What? Hinata-chan, what is it?" Neji hissed scooting closer to his baby cousin, as he still regarded her, glaring at Naruto's blissful face. Hinata shook her head and blushed.

"S-sorry. It's... it's n-nothing," she murmured, smiling reassuringly at Neji. His pale eyes narrowed as they glared at the blonde haired boy, who had returned his gaze to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" He asked loudly, concern filling his cerulean eyes. Hintata blushed even more furiously and gave Neji and playful nudge.

"N-nothing, Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled almost incoherently.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who was always on careful alert, had witnessed the whole thing. He himself was shocked, but refrained from gasping aloud, composing his hard face in such a manner so that he looked totally disconcerted.

Naruto, cold, hard, isolated Naruto, had smiled at Sakura. His whiskered cheeks had flushed slightly as he grinned sincerely and she returned it. His blue eyes were now lit up, as he continued to obliviously chat with Hinata. Sasuke did not grin, nor did he even smirk, but inwardly he was happy for the Hyuuga girl. She was so shy, so helpless, yet so willing.

_She'd jump in front of a bus for that boy_, Sasuke mused as he continued to silently spy on them. Naruto seemed more interested in Hinata lately, giving her his undivided, (if that was possible), attention, roaring with laughter, and life, just for her. Sasuke now did smirk as he remembered she was the only one Naruto had given the time of day the past few weeks. He stole another glance at Hinata, who's pink face was alive and lit up similar to Naruto's.

_If he wasn't such a whiney bastard, I'd say he deserves her. She certainly deserves him.  
_

Sasuke's train of thought was broken by a loud, bubbly voice.

"...Wouldn't you agree Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's melody of a voice rang in his ear. He cringed slightly at her exuberancy. Suddenly he found himself staring into her emerald orbs, alive with excitement. His onyx orbs relaxed slightly, but he still felt annoyed as she breathed, right on his face, "Right? Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes were filled with confusion and concern all at once, and her head cocked to one side.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Why did she have to be so loud? The raven haired boy's lids fluttered open to reveal dark orbs, glazed over. He looked up at Sakura's pale face, drinking it all in, inhaling her scent. He smiled.

An actual smile.

"Hn."

"Tell me."

"Hn, nothing."

"Then why do you look like something's wrong? C'mon Sasuke-kun," She scooted closer to his body, head bent forward so that only he could hear her, "I won't laugh. I won't tell anybody, I promise. You know, it's unhealthy to bottle up your emotions like thi-"

But the Uchiha cut her off.

"Shut up, Sakura, please," his voice was rough and harsh. He cringed again as shock and pain filled her emerald eyes, the life slowly flickering.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered again, suddenly husky. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, so that their noses touched.

"Sorry...headache," he muttered, keeping his famous Uchiha look composed carefully on his face; calm, cool.

The pink haired girl's eye lit up at this.

"I've got Advil! I can get-" But her words were drowned out as Sasuke's cold lips crashed on hers. He pulled her in closer, so that her warm body was pressing right up against his. She suppressed a moan, with difficulty, as she traced his toned stomach beneath his shirt. She, reluctantly, gave in to the moan, and traced her tongue over his bottom lip. He hungrily obliged, letting her hot tongue snake its way into his mouth, licking his tongue, the roof of his mouth, his teeth-

"_Ahem! _The bell has rung, you love-struck fools," Shikamaru drawled.

Sakura jumped, and untangled herself from the Uchiha's strong grip, pulling back. This earned her a disapproving grunt from his throat, so she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss, but, when the others turned away to trudge back to the school, licked his bottom lip teasingly. She grinned slyly and raced to catch up with the others. Sasuke trailed after them, head bent, fists balled up in his pockets, trying to filter his mind. Which was quite dirty at that moment.

"Soyousee,ifyouforgiveme,ITOTALLYforgiveyou," Naruto blurted out excitedly, tongue tied together, words merging into one. Sakura giggled. She twirled a lock of pink hair with one hand and smoothed out the front of her gym uniform with the other.

"Of COURSE Naruto-kun. How could I NOT forgive you?" She raised a pink eyebrow and grinned. He flushed but grinned confidently back. Sakura's grin faded and she said, suddenly stern, "But Naruto, this doesn't change anything. I still am with Sasuke-kun." Her emerald orbs scrutinized him carefully, searching the depths of his bright blue eyes. He didn't falter.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" He cried happily, "I didn't expect you to change your mind. Friends?" He offered her his huge hand and she hesitantly shook it. Then they both let go very quickly, turning red, and laughed.

"ALRIGHT MY PUPILS! LINE UP, BOY, GIRL! GO! DASH OF YOUTH!"

Everyone groaned at Gai-sensei's outburst, and Sakura stifled a giggle behind her hand. Naruto groaned good naturedly and sprinted with Sakura to line up. Rock Lee was, naturally, the first one to be in the line, grinning broadly, flashing those ridiculous teeth. Gai nodded approvingly at him, (causing Lee to blush with pride), before addressing the rest of his students.

"We will be doing physical health stations today, students!" He boomed in his happy-go-lucky tone.

"Partner up with the person beside you in the line! Go!"

A girl with short, curly blonde hair grimaced and glanced anxiously at the exuberant Lee beside her. He jumped up in the air and clicked his heels together before crying out so that the whole gym could hear,

"Come Tesuya-chan! TO PUSH UPS!!" And with that he grabbed the poor girl's hand and dashed off to that station, Tesuya's face burning with embarrassment.

Beside her, Sakura could hear Naruto chuckle.

"Poor girl," he murmured, cerulean eyes gleaming. The blonde haired boy went quiet after that and Sakura felt a twinge of guilt. He'd changed so much after she'd told him she was picking Sasuke, but he was not only more angry, but sad. He was quiet a lot, wallowing in his pity. Sakura gazed into his blue orbs, hoping he'd catch her eye so she could tell him she was sorry, but he was grinning at someone over her pink head. She whipped her head around to have her gaze locked on a pair of glinting onyx orbs. She sighed happily.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out waving him over. She was taken aback to find he was scowling darkly, a low growl emitting form his throat. However relief flooded through her when he approached that he wasn't glaring at her.

He was glaring at Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Naruto's grin widened at Sasuke's obvious displeasure. The raven haired boy snaked one muscular arm protectively around the Haruno, and hissed.

"Wow... that's the most you've said to each other in a month," Sakura mused aloud, amusement ringing clear through her voice. Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Want to be my partner?" He stage whispered so that Naruto could hear. Sakura blinked and looked from blue to onyx, blue to onyx, confusion flooding her emerald eyes.

"Uh... s-sure. What's up with you two?" She asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke growled.

"I guess you could say we're still fighting...over you," Sasuke whispered in her ear, a smirk clearly coming through on his face, though his onyx eye never left the depths of Naruto's blue ones.

"But me and Sakura-chan are just friends now! No worries! Er...No hard feelings, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said hesitantly, holding out his hand. His blue eyes flickered with amusement but there was a look of sadness that crossed his face. Sasuke winced at the affectionately used term 'teme' that he'd found himself actually missing. Sasuke however, narrowed his eyes and glowered.

"Like hell. There are a lot of hard feelings." The raven haired boy's face went dark and smirked at the idea of keeping this rivalry going. Strictly friendly, though.

_Sakura would kill me of we fought again.  
_

"Alright dobe," Sasuke began impressively, his superiority sending pleasant shivers down Sakura's spine. The Uchiha supressed a smirk and held her close, still addressing Naruto, "Here's what we'll do. Sakura is to remain my girlfriend, and your friend. But we remain rivals. Civil ones, mind you." This time Sasuke actually grinned, though darkly. Sakura inwardly cringed at the lack of the affectionate suffix.

"Gotchya teme!" Naruto cried winking at Sakura. She felt the heat creep in her cheeks and she turned her head, allowing her curtain of pink hair to protect her from his whiskered face.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Hinata-chan! OI! HINATA!" Naruto screamed, bounding after the blushing, ebony haired girl.

Sakura sighed, then turned herself around in Sasuke's arms to face him. There was a glint of triumph in his eyes, but something else gleamed there, too. She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"Sasuke-kun, thank you," she breathed into his neck. He kissed the top of her head then quickly let her go and turned, so she wouldn't see him blush. He took several deep breaths before hastily arranging his features to look cold and calm.

"Hn. No problem."

Sakura's eyes lit up mischievously, as she snuck up behind him and pocked him in the ribs. He bit back a yelp.

"Gh!"

Laughing, she took off for the suddenly free push ups station, a raven haired boy, with equally mischievously glinting orbs, right on her heels.

* * *

**(A/N: YAY! Naruto and Sakura made up! FRIENDS AGAIN!! Unfortunately Sasuke and Naruto are not. They only act 'friendly' in front of Sakura for her sake. So... I LOVE YOU ALL. -tehe- REVIEW!!!! You know I was thinking about giving up writng Fan Fics for lent... a whole forty days and nights... UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS!!! Lol, muwahahaha yes I am that evil. Ya know it's not too late... lol. Might be a few more days 'fore next update. LOOK OUT!****-huggs and cookies!!-**

**NotAnotherFanGirl)**


	11. Stranger Still

**(A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THNAK YOU to all those who reviewed!! They make me oh so happy, without them I would never continue on. A very special thanks to Ari-chan; you're reviews always make me smile. :D And laugh hysterically, but that's besides the point. :P**

**This chappie is... kinda long.)**

**Disclaimer: I pwn Naruto... lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Stranger Still**

A pair of onyx orbs, slightly glazed over, looked dazed and confused, as the eyelids the dark orbs lay beneath fluttered impatiently. Sasuke groaned and rolled over, determined to fall back asleep. A loud, impatient buzz emitted from his alarm clock on his nightstand, however, forcing him awake.  
The Uchiha got up and out of bed, groggily, shuffling his way to the bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, out of habit more than as a precaution for privacy, since he lived alone, and faced himself in the mirror, the young man groaned again. Beneath his dark eyes, dark circles had formed, to match. His face was flushed, pale and sweaty. His raven hair dishevelled and wild, sticking up at odd angles. His own appearance made him shudder.

_I look like shit, _he though grimly, pulling his navy t-shirt over his head and flinging it lazily to the side. He slid out of his boxers, and turned his back on his reflection, to reveal to the mirror a tight, pale ass. Sasuke climbed gracefully into he shower and turned on the cold water, deliberately.  
His sharp intake of breath echoed against the marble floors and wall, ringing in his own ear. But as the freezing water cascaded over him, the sharp, needle like pain pin pricking every inch of his vulnerable skin faded and the water felt pleasantly cool.

The raven locks plastered themselves to his pale forehead and neck, obscuring his vision. Sasuke patiently wiped the sopping hair out of his eyes and tried to focus his buzzing mind.  
His date with Sakura, he reflected, had gone well last night. Though his attempts to bring her home with him were futile, and he found himself growing impatient with her bubbly personality. His temper was getting shorter and shorter with her, causing her emerald eyes to be constantly downcast, and sparkling with tears.  
Sasuke sighed, and rubbed his aching shoulder, shifting his position so that the water could reach the burning point.

_Although, _he reminded himself sternly, _She cares so much more about me than she does herself. She'd let me hurt her if it made me happy.  
_

Sasuke's upper lip curled into a snarl and he scolded himself mentally, _Not that I would ever hurt her! Never! She's an annoying bitch at times, but I love her...  
_

A funny nudge somewhere around Sasuke's lower navel caused him to glance down at it. He blinked confused.

_I love her...  
_

Again that nudge.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed a weary sigh.

_But do I like her?  
_

"...And the answer is? Anyone? Uchiha?"

_But do I like her...?  
_

"Uchiha! Sasuke! Oi! Hhuuuh, okay then, anyone else?"

"Ooh! Asuma-sensei! The answer is 3600 squared over 5."

"Thank you...ah, lets' see... question 17..."

"...So if you balance out their chemical properties, and add your mixture to the solvent, would it become viscous, or non viscous?"

"..."

"C'mon? Sasuke, would it be viscous, or non viscous?"

_But do I like her...?  
_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Argh... alright, it would be..._non viscous!"  
_

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Wanna swap lunches?"

"Dude, I'll do it! Give it here!"

"Er... sure... Here Kiba. Sasuke-teme, Kib's got the sandwich, 'kay?"

"OOHH! P.B. AND JAAYY!"

"You're so troublesome..."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I got cherry tomatoes! Want to split?"

_But do I like her...?  
_

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun did you here me? Cherry _tomatoes._ Sweety?" (Sasuke winced).

"Oi! Teme?!"

"Pass it here, Uzumaki!"

_Squeak!  
_

_Thud, thud, squeak!  
_

"Heads up!"

_Swoosh!  
_

"Woot! Score-age!"

"Pass it to Sasuke!"

"Oi, Sasuke, heads up!"

_Squeak!  
_

_THUD!  
_

"..."

"Sasuke, you okay?"

"HA! HA! HA! Ha, ha, ha! Heh...ha... Oh, that was funny!"

"Oi teme! You're supposed to _catch_ the ball..."

_But do I like her...?  
_

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION AT ONCE! LEE, ESCORT UCHIHA-SAN TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE! GOOOO!"

"Right! Good...good! Okay, now the flutes!... Now the violins...Good! Alright, trombones!"

"Uchiha, care to join us? Uchiha-san? Sasuke? Hello? Someone smack him, please."

"I'll do it!"

"NO, ME!"

"Let me touch him! I mean hit him!"

"I wanna hit Sasuke-kun!"

"Bitch, Genma-sensei asked me!"

"He asked NO ONE. It was a general instruction!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, you there?"

"OOOH! OHH, I TOUCHED HIS HEAD!"

"Is his hair silky?"

"Is it soft, and bouncy, and volumous?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, could you please control your horde of fan girls?"

_But do I like her?!?!?  
_

Just then the bell rang, and, for the first time that day, it registered with Sasuke's head, breaking his furious train of thought. Which happened to be on a one way trip to insanity, without stopping. Sasuke jumped up, completely ignoring his fan girls, as usual, and swept gracefully out of the classroom. He stumbled slightly at the doorway, to let a thick crowd of students mill past, before stepping out into the hall. He tried to loose himself, both mentally and physically, in the throng of buzzing people. He wondered, for one wild moment, what was going on in all their lives. How they functioned, who they knew, who they were dating, what their home lives were like. The raven haired boy's heart palpitated at inhuman speed. He gulped nervously, trying to pin point just what the nagging feeling in his gut was and what it was trying to tell him. His throat felt dry and parched; it scorched the back of his throat to swallow.

"Sasuke! Over here!"

The blonde's voice flooded into Sasuke's ear like relief and as he spotted where it had came from, he sprinted over to it. Naruto's brilliant blue eyes flashed with concern, staring hard at Sasuke, his grin fading. Sasuke felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he determinedly looked away, feeling those blue eyes burn right though him, as though being x-rayed.

"You okay?"

"Hn."

"C'mon teme, what's wrong?"

"Hn."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Shut up."

"Make me," Naruto smirked cockily at his 'friend'. Though they really were once again, Sasuke still acted like a five year old throwing a tantrum sometimes. It made Naruto glow with pride. At least _he_ didn't act like that...

"You sound like a five year old. _Make me?"_ Colour flooded through Sasuke's cheeks, and his eyes glinted mischievously. Sasuke glanced back up into Naruto's eyes, to see their blue depths alive with relief. Inwardly, Sasuke sighed with his own relief that his outer mask had worked. He really did not want Naruto to see something was wrong with him, nor did he want to divulge.

_Acting cool will get the dobe off my back for now,_ Sasuke mused, now walking in perfect step with the whiskered boy, toward Sasuke's locker. He let Naruto ramble on about his homework, and how his teachers hated him and wanted him to fail, all while keeping a straight face. He focused firmly on the door at the end of the hallway, not breaking his mask. When they reached Sasuke's locker, said boy shoved his face into it's depths, pretending to rummage around inside, while really he was breathing heavily. Sasuke let the hot blush coat his pale cheeks, while Naruto's muffled voice still carried through, outside of the locker. After his head stopped spinning, Sasuke pulled out, feeling quite serene, until his onyx orbs locked with a pair of bright emerald ones. He froze.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said calmly, smiling at him. Her smile was sincere, polite. Her eyes, however, flashed with malice. Their cold stare made Sasuke repress a shiver. His stomach lurched, the nudging feeling taking control.

"Sakura-chan," he managed to get out after a minute or so of battling his tongue. Sasuke, despite the horrible swelling feeling in the pit of his stomach, was quite pleased to hear that his words, not only sounded coherent, but were proper English. The buzzing in his head and his floppy tongue had been telling him otherwise.

"We heading to Babbling Brook?" Naruto piped up, sounding too cheerful. His booming voice sounded out of place in the current situation. Sasuke blinked, feeling confused.

_Why is Sakura mad at me?  
_

"Yup!" Sakura chimed in, the malice vanishing from her eyes. It was replaced by a soft glow. The tenderness that Sasuke loved began filling her orbs once more.

"Yeah, let's go now!" Sasuke squeaked, putting a little more emphasis then he had intended. His onyx orbs popped slightly out of their sockets, and he clasped a hand over his mouth, groaning. Sakura and Naruto were clinging onto each other, to prevent on another from falling, laughing their heads off.

"That's why I love you, teme!" Naruto growled, clutching his sides, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. Sakura, who was crying, nodded and choked out, "Yeah! It's moments such as these I put up with your assholeish ways." She winked at the embarrassed Uchiha, her full lips curling into another sincere smile. She straightened up, and stood on tippy toes to peck his cheek. He felt hot under her lips, so she rested her cool cheek against his, and pulled him into a hug. His muscular arms snaked themselves around her, feeling oddly tight and awkward.

_Ooh, I love this boy!  
_

**Ooh, I love these arms!  
**

Sakura grinned and buried her pink, silky head into Sasuke's strong, hard chest. She breathed in his scent, feeling slightly dizzy from it.

"AHEM! Babbling Brook awaits, you horny bastards!" Naruto screamed good naturedly, unable to suppress his foxy grin. Sakura unwound herself from the Uchiha's arms, her Inner screaming reluctantly, and readjusted the straps on her bag.

"Alright, let's go!"

The day was perfect; the cool breeze protected them from the warm sun, and the turning leaves danced brilliantly in the wind. The trees were speckled with flaming orange and red, the twisting and tugging wind giving them the appearance that the branches were on fire. As the trio settled themselves on the middle of the bridge, the brook lapping and splashing happily beneath them, Naruto pulled out his calculus homework. The groaning and scratching out sounds drowned out the noises of the brook. Sasuke sighed impatiently, smacking Naruto lightly upside the head every time a growl escaped the blonde haired boy's throat.

"Ouch! Ittai nani?!"

"You're doing it again, baka."

"Well excuse me if I'm frustrated!"

"Okay. You're unexcused."

"Nani?! You're not making sense, teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Will you two stop it for once, please? Naruto, I can't even hear the river under us. I can't hear myself _think._ Do ya think you could move to under a tree, or something? Please?" Sakura pleaded, her big soft orbs sparkling helplessly. Naruto's eyes glazed over as he stared into hers, as though in a trance, before shaking his head experimentally, like a wet dog.

"Sure, fine," he grumbled, then slowly gathered his things before stumbling off for the shade of a willow. Sakura and Sasuke watched as the blonde reassembled his books and set off once again for his math. Even at the distance they could see his mouth contort bitterly, pulling faces at the seemingly impossible task.

Sakura giggled, then leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder. He winced at her touch, causing her to look up at him with concern. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the raven haired boy simply shook his head, not wanting to break the silence. He found Sakura's presence was bearable if she wasn't talking.

Instead, Sakura resorted to gazing into his eyes, with such an overwhelming power that Sasuke felt his will power crumbling. His neck suddenly felt hot, his cheeks flushed. He rested his forehead against hers, letting his breathing become uneasy. Sakura leaned in and kissed his neck, then let her lips brush against his burning skin, to stop at his ear, where she nipped playfully at his lobe. He grunted, causing her to giggle and toy with his raven hair.

Sakura decided it was best to bring it up now while he was still under her spell.

_God, he really is out of it today, isn't he?  
_

**Yeah, but he's so much easier to seduce this way!  
**

_We're not trying to seduce him. We're trying to get information out of him.  
_

**Same diff.  
**

_Is not!  
_

**Is too.  
**

_Why do I argue with you?  
_

**Why don't you ever let me out to play anymore?  
**

_Huh?  
_

Suddenly, Sakura found her one hand, playing with Sasuke's hair, clench the hairs at the back of his neck hard, and pulling him closer towards her. The other flew near to his jeans button where she started to fiddle with the fly...

A gasp escaped Sasuke's throat and he jumped back, out of shock more than anything. His dark eyes clouded over scrutinizing Sakura's carefully, and noted the shock in hers, too. She hadn't meant to have done that.

_But still..._Sasuke found himself wishing she'd do it again.

All of a sudden, the two teens found themselves locked at the lips, in a fiery, passionate kiss that was filled with nothing but pure lust. Sasuke ignored the impatient, mad throbbing in his navel, and the voice screaming inside his head, telling him this was wrong. His body was telling him otherwise.

Sakura moaned into the kiss, her fingers woven in his silky raven hair clenching hard, shoving her tongue deeper into his throat. Sasuke's head started to spin in protest at the lack of oxygen, but he didn't dare break their dancing of the tongues. Sakura, finally, was the first to succumb to the lack of air, panting heavily. Sasuke swayed slightly, letting his lungs fill with the cool, sharp air, his mind numbly trying to regain feeling. Sakura whipped her head to the side, silky pink locks smack Sasuke's hot face lightly. He followed her gaze; Naruto was still under the willow tree, frustratedly scratching his head. His lips were curled into a snarl.

Sakura sighed. She turned her head back into Sasuke's neck, breathing on it. Sasuke's body felt tingly and weird, and he wasn't sure if he was freaked out, or really horny.

_Probably both_, he settled.

Sakura, meanwhile, was battling, for once, not with her Inner, but on what to do. She was torn between too desires; jump him now and ask questions later, or ask questions now, and jump him then. She was afraid, however, what the answers would be. Not really sure if she wanted to hear them or not, she decided on option one.

"Sasuke-ku-un," she breathed slowly, taking her time to form the words in her mind, "Why don't we... _go someplace,_ so we can _talk_ about stuff... And Naruto...well we could drop him off at his house, then head over to yours. If you want..." Sakura's weak voice trailed off, and she looked up into his marble face. Sasuke's onyx eyes were glazed over seeing things she couldn't. Finally, just to acknowledge he'd heard her, the raven haired boy slowly nodded his head. His eyes, however, still retained their far away look. Sakura bent down to grab her backpack and Sasuke copied her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, I gotta bounce. I'm supposed to meet Hinata-chan at Ichiraku's in half an hour," the voice of Uzumaki Naruto drifted over to them. He grinned shyly, then grabbed his bag, too, slinging it casually over his shoulder.

"Um...so yeah. See ya guys tomorrow," the blonde haired boy said with another foxy grin. He turned his back and started heading off the bridge, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't forget a rubber, dobe!"

Naruto groaned, but, under the bright orange, afternoon sunlight, his face flamed redder than the leaves swirling around his feet.

"See ya, T-E-M-E!" Naruto screamed back over his shoulder, now taking off in a sprint, emphasising each sound carefully.

When he was gone, Sakura shook her head, giggling.

"So, are we going to your place or what?"

"Hn. Yeah, let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura headed off for Sasuke's house, hand in hand, Sasuke's stomach still doing summer saults. The feeling in his gut this morning, which had lasted all day may have been strange, but this new, increased throbbing, was stranger still.

When they'd finally reached the Uchiha's home, Sakura was unusually quiet. Sasuke led the way up to his bedroom, and patted the soft, navy blue comforter beside him, indicating for her to sit down. Hesitantly she did.

"Sasuke-kun," she began in a barely audible whisper, "Why were you ignoring me all day? And it wasn't just me, you were being rude to everyone else too. IS something wrong? Don't tell me there's not, because I'll be damned if there isn't. So... please, tell me. I feel like you're shutting me out. Tell me what's wrong."  
Sasuke willed himself to meet her stern gaze and did not falter when he did. Though his insides were doing the conga. His onyx orbs were the first to break their little staring contest, and he looked away, ashamed, and sighed.

"Ok... I'll...tell you."

* * *

**(A/N: OOOH! CLIFFY!... okay, not much of one, but still. For all of those that review I will use my awesome fan girl-ish cunning to steal any of the Naruto characters, of the male gender, for your... pleasure. :P No really! Tell me who you'd like, in A REVIEW! YAYS!**

**Now I must be off to bed, (what?? It's a school night...) before my mom bites my head off.**

**Love, NAFG-chan!)**


	12. Decision

**(A/N: Well, here it is! I'm so sorry for the lack of update! However my lack of reviews depressed me so much I thought about quitting. You guys!! Where are you my loyal reviewers? You can ask any of my friends, I went balistic for about the first week. I checked my laptop LITERALLY every 5 mins!! EVERYDAY. ALL DAY. -sniff- Ahh... well... SO HERE IT IS CHAPPIE TWELVE! YAYS! I don't really like it, but that's probably because I think it sucks, I was writing it at 3;30 in the morning, so I was slightly delirious. I SOOOO wanted to put a LEMON in this chappie! -grins- However I'd have to change the rating from T to M and, quite frankly, I couldn't bring myself to do it! But I was SOOO ITCHING to! Oh, and Mudstripe my dear chap, I will get you the most cold hearted teme of them all: Uchiha Sasuke. Heck, I'm feeling generous, take his brother as well. - - -binds and gags Itachi. Uses him as a club to beat Sasuke. Binds and gags him. Silently drags lifeless bodie over to Mudstripe...- - -**

**Muwahahaaaa! There ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Gaara is mine. He shall be my Gaara. I will love him and squeeze him and call him 'GAARA-KUN!!' **

**But Naruto's a bimbo, so, Kishimoto, you can have him!**

**WARNING: Lack of Lemon up ahead:P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Decision**

Sakura's pale face was perfectly still. She gazed, unwavering and expectantly, into the pale Uchiha's face. His eyes darkened, and he continued to burn a hole in the mattress with his intense stare.

"Uhh...well, Sakura-chan," Sasuke choked out slowly. His head was spinning rapidly, his tongue swelling up in his mouth, making the words sound foreign on it. Really, he was making this up as he went along. Unfortunately for the panicking raven haired boy, his nerves made the situation go from bad, to worse.

"Sakura, you see... W-well... God. Umm...I can't understand it fully myself..."

"Try to," Sakura urged, emerald eyes shining with concern, going rather comically wide. Sasuke gulped.

_Dammit, this is hard... SAY SOMETHING. Dammit, she's going to think you're an idiot! SPEAK!  
_

"Sakura-chan... I've been having these... _feelings _lately... and I- I just..." Sasuke's tongue flailed uselessly in his mouth. He swallowed again, and tried to steady his breathing.

_What the hell am I saying? _Sasuke was furious at himself, _Am I breaking up with her? Am I telling her how I feel? How _do_ I feel? I-I like her. But I love her too. Only as a friend... but I LOVE her... her body...  
_

"Sasuke, I-I've been feeling the same way, too..." Sakura suddenly mumbled, saving Sasuke from his mental torture. Her words through him off, however.

"Hn?!"

Sakura's pale cheeks tinged pink, and she finally tore her gaze away from Sasuke. She shakily ran a hand through her pink, silky hair, and laughed.

"Y-yeah. I... I just haven't found the right way to... to do this," the pink haired girl murmured, almost inaudibly. Sasuke's eyes buldged slightly out of their sockets as it dawned on him what his girlfriend was saying.

_This cannot end well!_ Sasuke's brain screamed. _Fuck, Uchiha, GET HER OFF YOUR BED! You are NOT going to sleep with her!  
_

But why not? Another, nastier, voice in the back of his head chimed. She's fucking sexy, like a kitty cat, waiting to pounce...

Sasuke was mildly unaware that Sakura was still mumbling about her feelings, and how she was 'ready'.

His face, to an outsider, would have looked quite amusing at that moment; his eyes were wide, veins popping slightly out of his temples, nostrils flaring. His breathing was rapid and short, his brain quickly calculating all the pros and cons of his current situation. He only half consciously agreed, as he nodded his head and kissed Sakura back. Her small, shaking hands quickly, and clumsily, pulled off his shirt. The raven haired Uchiha could hear the girl's heavy breathing, but didn't register it, as she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. The nasty voice in the back of Sasuke's head temporarily took control of the muscles in his arms and hands, as they assisted Sakura in the undoing of her bra clasp. Sasuke momentarily came down to earth when he looked down to see Sakura's exposed chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of her skin onto his own bare chest-

_Bare??!  
_

Sasuke's eyes popped yet again as he, finally, fully came to understand his situation. His breath now came in and out excitedly, his face heating up. He licked his lips and purred in the back of his throat.

Sakura giggled.

_Don't- no! Sasuke, what are you DOING? _Sasuke asked of himself, but received no answer. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Well, Sakura did anyway. And he suddenly didn't care if this was what he wanted or not, because his body, and a certain lower body part in particular, wanted this _very _bad.  
Sakura's soft moans filled the stuffy room as Sasuke finally came to life and trailed kisses all down her neck. Her stomach jolted pleasurably, her heart thudding in her throat. She could tell that this is what Sasuke had wanted all along, and she felt no sin in giving it to him.

_So THIS is what he's been all worked up about? Sex?  
_

**No, he's been worked up about sex with YOU. 'Cause you are one HOT BITCH Haruno ****Sakura!  
**

Sakura grinned sexily at Sasuke, and pulled him into another kiss. Said kiss lasted for several long, oxygen-lacking moments, before she pulled back her spinning head. Sasuke's hot, sticky breath blew on her neck every few seconds. She sighed contentedly, and blushed.

_Wow. Just... Wow.  
_

**This sure is going to be F-U-N!!  
**

_You ready?  
_

**HELLS YEAH!  
**

_Then let's make proud, smug Uchiha _beg.

Sakura's toothy grin deepened, as she deepened the kiss her and the extremely dizzy Uchiha were sharing. His groan made her skin tingle and her heart pound furiously. She felt so out of breath, but the adrenaline rushing through her was making her high. She didn't need air. She needed his touch, his skin, his smell, his hair...

As Sakura celebrated in heaven, dining on the feast of Sasuke's tongue, the raven haired boy tried to reason with himself. Though he was as sure as pigs being wingless about this being what he wanted, Sasuke's onyx orbs kept an eye out, secretly, for a flying pig. He couldn't quite believe that he was finally getting what he wanted, _and_ he wouldn't have to deal with Sakura's annoying fan girlish ways after. Although, a strange nagging feeling, that was entirely different from his one earlier, would not leave him alone. Then it hit him.

_I haven't actually TOLD her yet, have I?  
_

Sakura chose this moment to let out a breathy moan into Sasuke's mouth, while she clenched at the silky, raven hairs on the back of his head. Sasuke closed his eyes tight, and strained himself not to give in just yet.

_So... what AM I going to tell her?  
_

After a few more moments of touching, playing, moaning, and naughty tongue action, (much to the two teens relish), Sasuke came to a reasonable agreement with himself.

_If I break up with her, I'll never hear the end of it from the Dobe. And she'll probably hate me (_Sasuke inwardly grimaced) _so I just have to explain to her to...not-act-like-an-annoying-whiney-bitch..? _Sasuke hesitantly went over this plan. It seemed rather half assed and incomplete. Deciding he'd put in the finer details later, Sasuke and Sakura entered a world of bliss, much to inappropriate for mere sixteen year olds.

And all to awesome for the two of them.

"Oh, _Sasuke-ku-un!" _**(XD!)  
**---

A morning dove cooed distantly somewhere. The soft sound reached a certain pink haired girl's ears, making her stir ever-so-slightly in her deep sleep. Sakura's breath came in, and out...in, and out... her chest slowly rising and falling, just visible beneath the covers under which she lay. Next to her, a pale, strong and handsome Uchiha slept on as well. His spiky hair was cutely dishevelled and his silky bangs lay haphazardly across his face, covering his eyes.

Pale honey coloured sunshine dazzled the carpet through the open slit in the curtain. Dust sparkled and danced inside the single beam of light, slowly suspended in mid air.

Sakura moaned softly in her sleep them slowly cracked open one crusty eye. Then another. She closed them again and groaned, reaching up a pale hand to rub them sleepily.

Suddenly, her stomach twisted uncomfortably and rumbled. She laughed softly, and absently rubbed her hungry tummy.

_God, when was the last time I ate?  
_

**Doesn't matter. Sasuke-kun burned off all the calories you've ate in the past month!  
**

_Does that include all that ramen I ate with Naruto?  
_

**Huh?  
**

_Never mind...  
_

Sakura groggily swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached with her feet to find her pink, fuzzy slippers... only to remember she didn't have them. She was still at Sasuke's.

At this thought, Sakura glanced back at her peacefully sleeping boyfriend. His perfectly smooth and pale as porcelain face glistened slightly with a small drop of drool clinging to the corner of his perfect mouth. Sakura giggled, her pink locks tumbling softly around her face, as she leaned forward to wipe it off with the sleeve of the top she was wearing. The material was cotton and soft. Sakura pulled back from Sasuke, still admiring his gorgeous face, and wiggled around in it a bit. It felt roomy. Upon glancing down at it, she blushed and realized it was Sasuke's. After a quick check to see he wasn't cross-dressing too, Sakura shuffled off to Sasuke's bathroom to get ready for school. She'd deal with her parents later.

---

"_We-e-e-ell...!" _Naruto's sly and cocky voice rang out down the hall. The usual buzzing crowd of students were so used the 'The Uzumaki's Outbursts' that they simply regarded it as background noise, and therefore did not turn to see a furiously blushing Sakura and a smug, flushing Sasuke. Now, Naruto may be blonde, but he wasn't stupid. The two had come in that morning, hand in hand, trying to look innocent, but Sakura was wearing the same clothes that she'd worn yesterday. Most normal students would have never picked up on this, but to the cleverly trained prankster eye, and to Ino, such a small detail jumped out like a beacon shining in the fog.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, smirking in his usual greeting.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura chimed cheerfully, though still blushing like mad.

"_Weeelll..._ how _interesting_..." Naruto teased, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. Under his intense blazing stare and his foxy grin, the whiskered boy nearly made Sakura crack.

"Ok, Ok! So we-!"

"Hn!"

Sasuke's grip tightened around Sakura's hand and he gave her a hard look. Her pink lips dropped into a perfect 'o' then she tightened them shut.

"You were... what, Sakura-chaaan?" Naruto asked in a would-be-casual voice, only the mocking tone could be heard too clearly. He winked at her then grinned at the pale Uchiha. His deep cerulean eyes sparkled mischievously. Just then the bell rang, and, groaning, the three teens slowly marched towards the math classroom. Only to endure, once they got there, a tedious math lesson, taught by an unusually irritable Asuma-sensei, giggling fan girls, and paper airplanes to the head.

Sasuke received several pouts and sob stories from his loyal subjects, while Sakura received numerous glares and death threats. By the end of class, she had a lot of rather hard calculus homework, ("Do questions 1 to 178 by tomorrow! Show your work!"), and had accumulated a lot of spit on her face from all of Sasuke's fan girls hissing at her as they passed.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! C'mon! Weeee're gunna be laaaaate!" Naruto screamed in Sakura's face as she slammed her locker door, wiping her contorted face.

"Ew! Naruto...!" She grumbled. Sasuke smirked and draped one muscular arm lazily over her frail shoulders. She smiled up appreciatively at him, but his onyx eyes were clouded over, avoiding her gaze. Frowning slightly, she slowly turned her gaze back at Naruto, who's blue eyes were also searching Sasuke curiously, up and down. Sakura could feel him stiffen slightly around her, so she gracefully ducked out from underneath him and walked in step with Naruto. Emerald and blue orbs sparkled warily with concern and conversed silently with one another. The sad cloud glazing over Sakura's eyes made Naruto's heart thump, so he reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' while his whiskered face broke out into another toothy grin. Then he cocked an eyebrow and jerked his head in Sauske's direction. Sakura's head whipped around just in time to receive a curious glare, onyx orbs locking with hers for one surreal moment. Then the raven haired boy shook his head slightly, hunched over, and marched ahead of Naruto and Sakura, hands balled up in his jeans pockets.

"What's eating teme?" Naruto murmured so that only Sakura could hear as they slid into their seats.

Sakura merely shrugged, then put one long, slender finger to her lips to indicate to the Uzumaki to 'shush'. Sasuke's eyes were locked on the black board, face completely deadpanned. He was as motionless and lifeless as marble, for even his breathing seemed to have stopped. The only indication whatsoever that the handsome Uchiha was still alive was the fact that he hadn't slumped over his seat onto the floor.

_And no dead body can stand up so... straight! His posture is perfect!_ Sakura mused, still curiously glancing over the frozen boy. Her and Naruto shared the occasional glance and shrug with one another before going back to their individual research of each side of Sasuke's profile.

When the bell rang for lunch Sasuke jumped into life and zoomed out of the classroom, leaving papers flying and fan girls screaming. Sakura and Naruto simply pouted and scratched their heads.

"So, what _did_ happen with you and teme?" Naruto's honey voice drawled out casually. He was leaning back in the grass, hands behind his heads, blue eyes squinting in the bright sun. He squinted at Sakura who blushed and turned her head away, using her silky sheen of pink hair as a curtain.

_You know damn well what happened Naruto-kun,_ Sakura inwardly sneered.

"You know damn well Naruto-kun!" Naruto grinned.

_Just look at you all cocky and whatnot! You're just trying to make a fool of me!  
_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at herself.

**Well, well, then. Let us make a fool out of HIM.  
**

_How?  
_

**Why are you asking me? I'm fresh outta ideas, figure it out yourself!  
**

_You're me! That means I'm out too!  
_

**Oh well! You're on your own, bee-otch!  
**

_Nani?! Wait, help me!  
_

**LOOK AT HIM.  
**

_Will yo-wha-? Huh?  
_

**Look. At. The. Uzumaki. He's going to think you're a retard, you're SPACING AGAIN!  
**

_Shit!  
_

"Er... earth to Haruno Sakura? Are you there? Did the alien monkey's take your brain to their mother ship?"

"What?" Sakura snorted. "What in the hell are you talking about Narut-"

"HA! Made you talk again!" Naruto burst out, clutching his sides laughing. He winked at the frowning Sakura, as the light breeze ruffled his sun kissed hair into in sparkling eyes. He quickly brushed it away, but it blew right back into his face. Now Sakura actually smiled, and, chuckling lightly, she reached down to brush the golden locks out of the poor boys eyes, behind his ears. Naruto blushed and grinned.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"No prob... dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE, WHORE!"

"Baka!"

"Skank!"

"IDIOT NARUTO!"

Naruto poked Sakura hard in the forehead, to which she responded with an "OW!" and a cute pout. Naruto laughed good naturedly at his friend's expense, while, unbeknownst to the two friends, a pair of onyx eyes glinted at them maliciously.

---

A plan quickly formulated in Sasuke's twisted mind, and for a moment the thought he could actually hear his own gears clicking into place. He licked his lips viciously, feeling excited and apprehensive. His eyes bugged creepily, the heat coming off from his pale face third degree burn worthy. Hardly believing his own genius, (well, really he could, but he wondered why this idea had failed to strike him earlier), Sasuke sneered and snickered feeling very evil indeed.

Besides, what he was doing wasn't evil. Just... manipulative.

_And isn't that what all Uchiha's are? Manipulative? _Sasuke inquisitively asked himself. A dark shadow crossed his sweaty face momentarily, and he ground his teeth together as he thought of Itachi. However the moment passed and soon his smirk was replaced.

_It's a win-win situation! _The proud raven haired boy thought smugly, as he turned his back on his two laughing friends, _I mean sure I'll have to do some bad to get to the good, but it's all part of the grand scheme of things. It'll all work out in the end. In the end, everybody wins...  
_

Sasuke scooted down the hall and made a detour here and there, to avoid wandering fan girls. His proud smirk had yet to be wiped off of his face, as it just deepened whenever he thought out more of his brilliant scheme.

"I'll never have to deal with fan girls again!" Sasuke muttered darkly to himself, leaning against a row of lockers, "I can finally focus on my studies!"

_Well, I won't have to deal with one fan girl, _he reminded himself, as, out of the corner of his onyx orbs, he caught a glimpse of pink flailing wildly down the hallway, speeding towards it's next class.

* * *

**(A/N: Woot! Woot! Cliffie! What is that teme planning?!?!**

**I feel this chapter lacked... something. Besides a lemon. It just... lacked. BUT PLEASE! Review[BTW, any cold hearted bastard, or like wise, besides The Uchiha boys, are still up for grabs! Stake your claims now! GO DASH OF YOUH! Lol. I PROMISE it won't be as long before the next update, because I am going away to my sisters' for the weekend, so I'll try to get one up tonight or tomorrow!**

**Peace homeslices!**

**-huggs!- NotAnotherFanGirl-chan)**


	13. Like A High

**(A/N: Blood+sweat+tears+frustration+4 weeks later+me getting sick from all of my late nights+teme's support and ideas+6,772 words Chapter 13 and a very elated FanGirl)**

**Disclaimer: I could never own Naruto, seeing as how just writing this FANFICTION is killing me.**

**And it's totally worth it.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Like A High**

_Monday...  
_

The alarm clock sitting on Sasuke's nightstand was perfectly silent. But Sasuke knew better; to the trained and sensitive Uchiha ear's he knew the misleading silence was a good suspect for suspicion. Blearily he opened a half lidded onyx eye to glare at it.

7:47.

Sasuke growled in his throat, then determinedly rolled over to his other side and firmly shut his eyes. After a few uncomfortable moments had passed and sleep still had not claimed him, Sasuke thrashed about angrily in his sheets before throwing them off of him entirely.

"Fuck it," he muttered to the silent room, knowing his alarm would ring at 8 o'clock anyway.

Sleepily the raven stumbled across the dark room, almost tripping on his backpack, to the bathroom. After a quick, cold shower, Sasuke emerged looking much more refreshed, though still annoyed. Just then his alarm went off.

Sasuke winced.

He stumbled back to his nightstand and forcefully hit the snooze button, not caring that it would go off again soon. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a dark blue tee. After tugging it on he bent over his hamper and pulled out a pair of dirty jeans.

Cautiously he raised the denim material up under his nose and sniffed. He shrugged, then slowly pulled on the jeans. He decided he'd do laundry later.

_Tch, Monday... where'd my weekend go?  
_--

A while later, the sun shining brightly down on him, Sasuke left his house and started off down the street. He shivered slightly and rubbed his goose bump infested arms. The bright sunlight that had been streaming in through his kitchen window had been misleading, much like his alarm clock. He now wished, as he shoved his hands into his pockets to avoid the bitter wind from freezing them off, that he'd grabbed his jacket.

As the breeze nipped at and chilled Sasuke his mind began to wander. (More to keep it off of the cold than anything). His sneakered shoes hit the pavement with a more determined thud as he quickened his steps. Despite the cool chill, Sasuke's face began to heat up with excitement.

Today was the day he would initiate his plan. And oh, what a wonderful, brilliant plan it was! He was simply ecstatic at the mere thought of it, his eyes suddenly alive and dancing.

The raven turned a corner and continued his journey up the road that would lead him right to the school, his heartbeat quickening along with his step. It was going to be the beginning of a fun week...

--

Sakura bit her bottom lip and twirled a strand of pink hair absently. Her emerald orbs looked clouded over, worried, as though she wasn't seeing the vast band of students milling about in front of her. Her eyes suddenly started darting back and forth, scanning the crowd, looking for someone.

"Hey Sakura!" A cheerful voice boomed from across the school grounds. However the noise did not register with the clouded Haruno's brain.

"Hey, Saku-chan!" Tenten repeated boisterously, now taking long strides to meet her friend leaning against the school wall. Sakura's head spun around as she, finally, snapped out of her reverie.

"Wha-?! Oh... hey, Tenten," Sakura mumbled as she redirected her gaze back to the students, eyes searching once more.

"What's up?" Tenten asked casually, clearly oblivious to her friend's discomfort. But not for long.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura-chan, what's up?" the brunette repeated a little more softly. Sakura glanced at her, then back to the crowd, grimacing.

"N-nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Oh... you're sure you're okay?" Tenten asked, her chocolate orbs pooling with concern. Sakura was very careful not to look into those eyes.

"Yep. Mm-hm." Sakura muttered now standing on tippy toe, jumping up and down, and craning her neck to get a better look beyond the crowd. Tenten frowned genuine concern oozing off of her face.

"You sure? Usually it's Hinata whose so... jumpy," Tenten remarked, chuckling a little at her own joke. Sakura, however, didn't appear to have heard her.

"Look, Tenten, I gotta go talk to Sasuke-kun. See ya," the pink haired girl blurted out in a rush before darting off through the crowd. Tenten merely stared at the spot where her friend had stood only seconds before. She shrugged and slowly walked away.

Meanwhile, Sakura's emerald orbs were locked onto the back of a certain spiky, raven head. She determinedly elbowed her way through the students never once breaking eye contact with that head. When she finally caught up to him she cried out,

"Sasuke-kun!" and jumped in front of the bewildered Uchiha, cutting him off.

His onyx eyes bored into her emerald ones, darkening slightly, but he smiled. Well, almost.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he murmured before wrapping his strong, muscular, _bare _arms around her. His hot breath tickling her neck seemed uneven, rough... excited. Sakura suddenly felt her knees go weak.

_Curse this Uchiha for having such an effect on me!  
_

**Curse this Uchiha for having such sexy arms! I mean, seriously; such sexiness should be outlawed.  
**

"Uhhn..." Sakura breathed. Swallowing hard, she pulled back slightly in Sasuke's arms and raised her emerald orbs to his onyx ones once more. After her breath hitched in her throat for a moment, she cleared it, then said, "Sasuke-kun, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hn?" Sasuke's pale neck was craning slightly, looking over her head, his eyes still clouded over with excitement. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"_Yes?" _The raven sighed in an annoyed tone. His face then looked suddenly very calm, serene, and he shot Sakura an apologetic look. He gave her the smallest sliver of a smile, the excitement dancing in his eyes dying down a little.

"Yes?" He repeated in the softest of whispers. Sakura had to strain her ears to even hear it.

The pink haired girl's brow furrowed, her eyes searching the Uchiha's expressionless face curiously. His sudden change in mood had alarmed her, but she pressed further on the topic at hand; it was more important right now.

"S-Sasuke-kun," She began again in a shaky voice, "Last Friday, after school, well..." Sakura bit her lip, eyes shifting uncomfortably. She, clearly, didn't know how to word this.

The fire burning wildly in Sasuke's chest seemed to have died; his heart stopped beating and sank into his lower intestine. His onyx orbs were suddenly lifeless.

_Shit. _He thought grimly.

"Um, so, my parents were waiting for me, and..."

_Flashback...  
_

_"WHERE THE __**HELL**__ HAVE YOU BEEN, HARUNO SAKURA?"  
_

_Sakura, who had been dropping her backpack off of her shoulder to the floor, froze in a bent over position.  
_

_"SAKURA?!"  
_

_"Y-yes?" Sakura called back meekly. She knew she was in deep shit, to put it lightly. It had been almost twenty-four hours since she'd been at home. Even her parents, who were almost never home due to work, would have surely noticed by now.  
_

_"YOU GET IN THIS LIVING ROOM, RIGHT NOW!!"  
_

_That last command had been barked out from her dad. Sakura cringed; she'd never been in real trouble before, and she knew what her dad was like at the best of times.  
_

_"Yes, dad," The pink haired girl called back softly. She started to tremble, and every shaky step she took, Sakura needed to support herself against the wall. When she finally reached the living room, there sat her parents, on the love seat. Her mother looked absolutely livid, while her father, on the other hand, looked far beyond an anger that was humanly possible. Sakura was almost surprised that steam wasn't coming out of his maroon ears, or that his eyes didn't bulge out of that purple face.  
_

_"Where-have-you-been?!" Sakura's mother hissed out. Her usually peaceful and bright emerald orbs were flashing dangerously, darkening with every second.  
_

_"We almost called the police! When you didn't get home yesterday, we were FRANTIC with worry! Do you have ANY, ANY IDEA, AT ALL, what that's like? To have no knowledge whatsoever about your child's safety? Condition?" Her mother continued to rant out, her cheeks slowly bypassing red and turning the exact shade of maroon as her father. The pink haired girl had to literally bite on her tongue to keep from retorting, _I'm not a child!_ Sakura wearily raised her emerald orbs to her father's face, who had remained silent for a few minutes. His face was still a deep purple, a nerve in his cheek twitching. His eyes, had he been a colt, would have been rolling and foam would be forming in his mouth. However most of the other properties he possessed seemed to fit just that description; a rouge horse.  
_

_"WELL?!" Her mother growled.  
_

_Sakura took a deep breath, and collapsed into the chair opposite her parents.  
_

_"I was at Sasuke-kun's." She managed to get out in an even voice.  
_

_Her parents shot each other a glance that seemed to scream a million things at once: Fear, alarm, curiosity, suspicion. The list went on and on, however Sakura quickly regained attention.  
_

_"That's it?" Her father spat, not looking at his daughter. Sakura ignored the pang in her heart.  
_

_"No," Sakura said coolly, surprised at how well she was standing her ground, considering a few moments ago she'd collapsed from weak knees.  
_

_"No, that's not all. I spent the night there." She repressed a smug smirk as her parents shared another look of alarm.  
_

_"You-You...what?" Her father choked out eyes bulging anew.  
_

_"Why?" Her mother whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. Sakura now smirked, knowing what her parents were thinking; Oh, our baby, our poor, sweet, innocent, baby. Our little baby girl!  
_

_"Sakura, answer me, now," Her mother whispered, tears sparkling her emerald orbs, but her voice still sounded livid, disgusted.  
_

_End Flashback...  
_

"What did you tell them??" Sasuke hissed looking alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry I didn't tell them that we-!"  
Sakura, however, was cut off by a firm hand gripping her face tightly. Speech was no longer possible, with Sasuke's hand firmly cramped over her mouth.

Her emerald eyes narrowed then rolled. Sasuke's pale face looked flushed and horrified. His onyx orbs locked onto hers with a pleading look. Sakura rolled her eyes again. The raven let go, his eyes still demanding.

_"Slept together," _Sakura mouthed. Sasuke sighed and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just not ready for the whole student body to know," he murmured, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"But, seriously, what _did_ you tell them?" The Uchiha whispered curiously, the rare look displayed on his face.

"Nothing," Sakura replied seriously, "I just told them I had a bad day at school with homework and friends and shit, and that I went to your house to cool off. Then I was like, 'We did our homework, watched some movies, had dinner, and stuff.' I kinda left out the stuff part though," She smiled coyly, playing with Sasuke's raven locks. Said raven repressed the urge to push her away.

"Hn. Okay."

"Er, but Sasuke, my parents, well, they gave me the whole, I'm really disappointed in you speech... and they really don't like you too much anymore. I think it's be good if we just hung out at the park and with Naruto for a while. Cause my parents, I mean, they_ really_ don't trust you anymore. If I mention your name they recoil like they stepped on some slug or something," Sakura told him, still smiling.

Sasuke's face on the outside remained as stoic as ever, but on the inside the fire was flaring up again.

"You're still allowed to see me though, right?" He asked, feigning slight alarm. His eyes remained as impassive as ever, though Sakura took no notice.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" She scoffed, "They just hate your guts, is all!"

Grinning, she took his wrist and led him up the stone steps to the school. He gently shook out of her grip and walked a bit ahead of her.

**"**Where're you going?" She called after him.

"I'm getting the dobe!" He called back, and sure enough, as she strode up to Sasuke, the blonde and buoyant Uzumaki Naruto stood at his side, arms around his head.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He grinned. Sakura couldn't help but grin back.

"Hello, Naruto!" She greeted brightly.

"Let's get to math," Sasuke blurted suddenly, and with that, he pushed past his friends, leading the way to homeroom.  
Sakura and Naruto shared a surprised look, then shrugged simultaneously, jogging to catch up after the Uchiha.  
Sasuke kept his head bent, raven bangs in front of his eyes so that his friends wouldn't see him grinning like a maniac.

_So it begins!  
_--

The entire math class was buzzing impatiently. Everyone was staring at the clock, chatting animatedly with their friends, and even chatting with Asuma-sensei. With only three minutes to go until break, even their teacher had given up his facade of giving a shit.

Sasuke, sitting hunched over at his desk, iPod headphones trailing down the front of his shirt, seemed to be the only one working. Indeed, the raven haired boy was scribbling furiously away on a little piece of paper, looking quite indulged in his work.

Straightening up, Sasuke quickly scrunched up his paper with such ferocity that it almost ripped. Then he tossed it carelessly over his head.

It landed with a _pink!_ on Naruto's desk. Sasuke eyed the whiskered boy from across the room as he seemed to snap out of his glazed over reverie and blinked at the paper. Then he reached out and unfolded it.

Sasuke's onyx orbs sparkled wildly at the blush on Naruto's face and the look of shock playing in his deep blue eyes. He look up, shocked, at Sakura, who caught his gaze and waved cheerfully.

For the rest of the day, Sasuke simply avoided his two friends, placing cutesy flirt notes in each others lockers. At lunch he sat and conversed with a completely bemused, yet pleasantly surprised Neji and TenTen. Naruto and Sakura threw each other baffled looks and simply ate together with Hinata. Everyone in their group was absolutely bewildered at the suddenly pleasant Uchiha, who was being more social on one lunch hour than he'd been in his whole life.

All of Monday, the pink haired girl and her best friend found comfort in each other while Sasuke got to know everyone in their group of friends for the first time in three years.

_Tuesday...  
_Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's pink silky head and she giggled. Turning around in his arms so that her emerald orbs locked onto his onyx ones, Sakura leaned up to give Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

"Ahem! Sasuke, Sakura, please control your hormones whilst in my classroom," Kakachi-sensei drawled from the front of the room, while idly turning a page from his little orange book.

_Tch! Hypocrite!_ Sasuke thought while suppressing a growl.

"What about outside of your classroom, _sensei?"_ Sasuke drawled back. The room went silent, heads turning from Kakashi to Sasuke, who were both staring at each other with a lazy indifference.

"Hn. Go nuts," was their teacher's reply.

An outbreak of scandalous whispers and giggles erupted from the cluster of Sasuke's fan girls_._ Sasuke smirked and winked at them, causing Sakura to pout and cling on to his arm even harder. The raven haired boy completely ignored her.

"All righty then! Everyone gather the materials you need from my desk here," Kakashi-sensei instructed, gesturing to a vast collection of chemicals laid out before him, "Then grab your goggles, and burn stuff!" And with that, he plopped himself at his desk and practically shoved his nose into his book.

Everyone was lined up at the very back of the classroom, against the wall. There was just enough room between the wall and the counters for a person to fit. It was apparent that their science room had been very poorly designed. Or it was made to torture the students.

Sasuke was on the very end of the line, therefore had a bit more room to move and function, without someone on his left to squish him to Sakura, on his right. (Which, for that, he was grateful). On Sakura's right was Naruto, then next to him was Kiba, next to Kiba was Shino, and so on.

All in all, save for Sasuke and a brunette guy on the other end of the line, it was a very tight, unfomfortable squeeze.

"Psst! Hey dobe, go get the stuff we need," Sasuke instructed Naruto who stared at him incredulously.

"What?! But you're closer, you do it teme!" The blonde hissed back, blue eyes flashing, bottom lip curled into a cute pout.

"No. You do it." Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying to stare him down, however Naruto's deep blue eyes burned as brightly back into Sasuke's onyx ones. Then Sakura cleared her throat and sent Naruto a look. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, expression totally unreadable, before grumbling, "Fine, fine, I'll go!"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto practically threw himself against the wall to avoid bumping into Sakura, but he couldn't avoid the inevitable. His hard, toned chest, brushed up against Sakura's soft, smooth one, and his face turned crimson. However, Sakura sent him a reassuring smile, and his face brightened a bit. As the whiskered boy passed Sasuke his smile disappeared to be replaced with a scowl. Sasuke scowled back. When Naruto reached the front he quickly grabbed everything they needed in an armful and rushed back to his friends, only to have the same ordeal occurred in reverse. (Only this time, earning a blush from the pink haired girl as well).

_Wednesday...  
_"And then she walked over to me, well, more like sauntered, in that tight little black tube top she wore at last summer's carnival, remember?" Sasuke said completely monotone and deadpanned. Again, as though discussing the weather, only, it was about to go up a few degrees.

Naruto nodded. He leaned his head against the oak tree and watched Sakura, from a fair distance, giggle and gossip to a gaggle of other girls surrounding her.

"Yup, I remember."

"Yeah, well, anyway, she came up to me, then she like..._jumped me_ with all her strength, and I flung back onto the bed. Oh, then she kissed me; it was all loving and chaste at first, but then she started to bite my lip, and I bit her back, and the next thing I knew, her _long, hot _tongue was touching mine," Sasuke paused for a moment to peer at Naruto's face through his dark bangs; the blonde was slightly wide eyed and flustered. He had, obviously, not expected Sasuke to go into such detail. Sasuke repressed his twitching smirk and continued in the same dull tone he was using before.

"It sort of tasted like cherries...and vanilla. Yes, Vanilla ice cream... Anyways, so then she started to press herself on me, and then I figured, Hey! Might as well tease her a little! So bit her neck a bit, licked her here and there, and she made this adorable little noise. Kinda like a mewl. Then she moaned and pushed her hips against mine, in like this grinding motion."

Naruto's face was now a little more than hot and bothered. He continued to stare at the Laughing Sakura in the distance.

Sasuke was not holding back his grin any longer; the dobe wouldn't see.

"And it was pretty hot and all. Then we made out for about ten minutes, when suddenly her hands started roaming all over my chest. It was so damn hot! You should have felt it, Naruto! Those soft, tender hands, running up and down your bare chest, under your clothes, pinching and clawing."

The blonde haired boy taking all this in looked as if you could've fried an egg on his face. Perhaps two eggs.

"Her hands just went wild! I mean, it's like They got a mind of their own. They started to get lower and lower, and I got worried about where this was going, but then they were tugging at my waste line and she made that_ mewl_ again. I don't remember much after that," Sasuke grinned, locking eyes with a very sweaty Naruto, "But when I woke up, she was still there." And with that Naruto jumped to his feet, blue orbs swivelling around uncomfortably, trying to find an escape. His face was dripping with sweat, his breaths coming in short and ragged.

"Uhh... I... I gotta go, teme. Need... n-need to do some maahhth! Yeah, math! See ya, Sasuke!" the blonde stuttered out before sprinting off toward the school. Sasuke sighed contentedly and leaned back in Naruto's spot against the tree. He noticed Nartuo stumble slightly as he passed Sakura who waved at him. His speed then increased toward the school.  
Sasuke smirked rather maleveolently as Naruto rushed into the school and towards, what was no doubt, the boys washroom.

_Thursday...  
_A blur of gold streaked down the empty hallway, followed by an echo of a maniacal giggle. As Naruto rounded the corner he skidded loudly, making a squealing noise. Sakura quickly followed suit, only coming to a more graceful halt. Her complexion was flushed and pink and she was panting.

"Naruto! You baka!" She hissed walking over to him and slapping him upside the head.

"Owww!" The blonde whined, whiskered face contorting in pain as he gingerly felt the back of his head.

Sasuke now came sauntering around the corner, hands casually in his pockets. He leaned lazily against the corner wall, amusedly watching his friend's childlike antics, with a cocked eyebrow. Sakura was now hissing Naruto a lecture on the 'stealth of skipping' while said boy merely whimpered and nodded pathetically while Sakura continued her beating.

"...anyone ever caught us!" Sakura was now saying, but, clearly, the blonde wasn't listening.

"Er, Sakura-chan? Can we go? Gai-sensei is gunna notice we're gone by now..." Naruto stage whispered, flinching slightly as the back of Sakura's hand rose once more, threateningly.

"Hn!" Sasuke growled in his throat, catching the attention of both of them. A pair of bright and fearful blue eyes turned to his, while a pair of flashing emerald glared.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura whispered simultaneously.

"The dobe is right," Sasuke said in a low, cool voice, "If we don't get moving, the oaf will send his minion after us, and we'll be lectured on the 'Unyouthfulness of Skipping' or some kind of bull crap like that."

Sakura blinked. She lowered her hand, and her head, pink locks covering her blushing cheeks, clearly ashamed at her child ness. Naruto on the other hand, had a look of horror dawning on his face as his cerulean orbs grew round once more in fear.

"Let's get outta here!" He shrieked in a high enough voice for a dog to hear.

"Naruto!"

"Baka!"

At once all three took off in a sprint, not caring if their sneakers squeaked. Sasuke, panting slightly, glared sideways at his hyperactive friend, whose face was now lit up with the glow of the excitement of a chase.

However, no one was chasing them.

At this realization, Sasuke came to an abrupt halt. He stood, in the middle of the hallway, hands in his pockets, chest no longer heaving. Naruto and Sakura skidded to a more clumsy halt about twenty feet in front of him.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Sakura called softly out. Sasuke shrugged, and continued on, taking his sweat time. Naruto's blonde bangs were hanging in his flushed face, but Sasuke could still see his flashing blue orbs; he was pissed.

"Teme! Move-your-ass!" he hissed out through clenched teeth. Sasuke merely looked at him, face expressionless, though on the inside his mind was working furiously. The clogs were turning, clinking and clunking, making a hell of a noise in the Uchiha's ears. Finally, he tore his gaze away from Naruto, and eyed a nearby janitor closet.

_Click.  
_

Sasuke suddenly froze, in midstep, his left foot hovering in the air over the tiled floor. His eyes darted back and forth, his head turned ever so slightly to the right.

"Shit..." he mumbled. He was close enough to his friend's, however, that they heard him.

"What? What is it teme?" Naruto asked taking a hesitant step forward.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, then Naruto, and followed Naruto's lead. When they got to either side of the raven he looked at them both seriously.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, wide eyed. She gently reached out to touch his arm.

"Tch. Someone's coming," the stoic raven said calmly, as though discussing the weather.

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto! Baka! Keep it down! How do you know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a low his, emerald orbs still wide with fear. It took all of his will power and careful years of Uchiha training methods for Sasuke to keep a straight face. He felt like bursting out into very uncharacteristic giggles.

He looked, very seriously again, around them and 'spotted' the nearby janitor's closet.

"We can go in there," he informed them, jerking his head in the direction of the door. Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he feared for his sanity, then at Sakura. She glanced hesitantly at Sasuke, who refused to look at either one of them, before nodding slowly to Naruto.

"Okay, teme," Naruto said while nodding firmly his approval.

The three all hurried over, while Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Quickly!" He barked out coldly, "I can see them coming!"

Sakura squeaked and flung open the closet door, then grabbed a fistful of material from Naruto's shirt before dragging him in as well. Sasuke smirked as he put on foot into the closet, then, purposely, put his other foot around his leg and 'tripped'.

His onyx orbs flew open in genuine surprise as he flung foreword, into the closet. On impulse he held out both of his strong arms, and shut the door.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

His friend's cries were drowned slightly by the bang the door made. Straightening up and dusting himself off Sasuke jerked his neck to crack it, left, then right. Now, he smiled.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun are you out there?" Sakura's frantic squeal made the raven haired boy close his onyx eyes and sigh rather disgustedly.

"Yes! They're gone!" Sasuke called back, eyes flying open to sweep the halls. They were still, indeed, quite empty besides himself.

"Teme! Let us out then! We can still get to the mall!" Naruto's muffled voice called excitedly from within the closet's depths.

Sasuke heaved another heavy sigh and could only imagine his blonde haired friend's brightly shining eyes, sparkling happily at the thought of giant mall cookies.

"Okay."

Sasuke firmly gripped the door handle with one hand, and pushed down on the door, in the opposite direction with the other. Sasuke checked to make sure he was pushing on the door with enough strength, at arms length, then gave a little tug.  
The door did not even budge.

"Sasuke-kun? Open the door, please," Sakura whimpered, sounding terrified.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, you elbowed me!" Naruto whined.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Naru-OW! Baka! You kicked me!"

"I did not! The mop fell!"

"The mop's over there!"

"Oh..."

_Clash!  
_

_Clang!  
_

_Bang!  
_

Sasuke was positively grinning now as he heard his friend's attempts to move around comfortably in the cramped closet.

"Sakurahh-oomph!"

"Oops! Sorry, Naruto-kun! I'm so sorr-"

_Bang!  
_

"OW!"

"You okay Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, you?"

"Well, you're kind of sitting on me..."

"Oops! Sorry!" Sakura mumbled shyly. Sasuke's grin widened as he thought of Sakura's blush creeping up in her pale cheeks.

"I can't get up Naruto-kun!"

"So we're stuck like this?"

"Unless you want the mop to fall on you, yes."

"Sasuke-teme! Try the door!" Naruto practically screamed in despair.

"It-won't_-budge!"_ Sasuke grunted, tugging on the doorknob. It jiggled a bit but showed no sign on opening. Sasuke took a step back, then, slowly, pulled his hand off the knob.

"I'm going to get help!" He called to his trapped friends.

"Naruto-baka! Move to the left!" Sakura snapped from the closet.

"Hey, Saaakura-chan. This remind you of something?" Naruto drawled out slyly.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-KUN!"

Sasuke took another step back and made to grab a trashcan leaning on a closed doorway. He quickly picked it up and, with a grunt, plopped it in front of the closet. He gave the doorknob a quick jiggle, then smirked, satisfied with his work.

"I'm going for help," He repeated, through the door, "Try opening the closet while I'm gone!"  
Sasuke's onyx orbs danced and flared with satisfaction and he strode off down the hall, hands in his pockets, toward his gym class.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKE?"

"Shit! Let us out!" Sakura and Naruto both screamed, and, from the outside, the door jiggled and rocked on its hinges, bangs echoing off it from two pairs of frantically pounding fists.

--

The bell rang for the last break, and the hallway was once again alive with buzzing students. Though some paused, puzzled, to gaze at a door from which strange bangs and screams were coming from. Most simply shook their heads and hurried away, while some stopped to openly gap or laugh.

Finally, the garbage can was shook foreword, and fell with a resounding crash, spewing rotting trash about the hallway. Out tumbled a worn and torn looking Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Their faces were both a shiny, sweaty pink, their eyes wide and wild. A new and more excited buzz rang through the crowd of students now. People began to throw the two confused looking teens looks of suspicion, disgust, respect, cruelty, even approval. Sakura desperately tried to flatten her wildly sticking up pink locks while Naruto attempted to do the same. They knew how they must look. The last time they'd come out of a janitor's closet together they'd actually been _together.  
_

Halfway across the school, were the buzzing was more dull and repetitive, (the gossip had, surprisingly, not reached these halls yet), one Uchiha Sasuke, a look of smug triumph displayed for all to see, strutted through the hall. His head was, for once, up and he was staring down all he saw. His hand were out of his pockets, and swinging contentedly at his side. That's when he saw her.

Her long platinum blonde hair was slung casually over her left shoulder, as she leaned against her locker chatting animatedly with her friend. As Sasuke approached his onyx orbs eyed the ebony haired girl up and down, recognizing her at once as Hinata. A rare and sudden pang of guilt jabbed his stomach as he realized he was crushing her chances with the boy she loved.

Then the raven scoffed as he remembered she really had no chance to begin with.

"Oi! Ino! Hey, Ino!" He drawled out, jogging up to her. Her teal eyes lit up at once and she put one hand on her hip, sticking said hip out, leaning sexilly against her locker. Hinata's cheeks sported two pale pink patches as she eyes her shoes.

"Hellooo, Sasuke-kun," Ino purred, eyes resting on his toned chest, clearly visible through his thin t-shirt. Hinata continued to look at the ground, as she raised her hand in farewell.

"S-see ya, Ino-chan," she mumbled, readjusting her bag's strap before scurrying away. Ino barely acknowledged Hinata's goodbye.

"Hnn, yeah..." She purred again in her throat. She then made a velvety sound, almost cat-like in a way.

"Soo... Sasuke-kun," She began, but Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ino, did you hear?" He said in a hushed and dramatic whisper, "Everyone's talking about it! Naruto and Sakura- oh, but you've probably heard, you are the queen on gossip, after all!" Sasuke gushed turning his head away slightly. Ino froze. She suddenly stood as straight as a wooden board.

"Naruto? Sakura? Haven't heard about them... no, what?" She whispered, dazed and wide eyed. Sasuke took up his speech again, "Well, I heard it from the grape vine, but _someone_ saw Sakura and Naruto coming out of a janitor's closet. Their clothes were all messed and they were apparently sweaty. They were also_ panting._" Sasuke continued, nodding his head effectively. Ino just stood there, teal orbs boring into his onyx ones. Sasuke suddenly leaned in face _very_ close to Ino's and he breathed,

"But don't tell anyone, kay?" And with that Sasuke pulled back, gave her his sexy Uchiha grin and winked. As he walked down the hall he wondered where Sakura and Naruto were.

Ino stood arms frozen at her side, swaying slightly in the non-existent breeze. Then she blinked.

"SHIKAMARU!"

_--_

_Friday...  
_A sweaty and panting Uchiha jogged up behind a pink haired girl, who looked to be in similar conditions. He tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a small, sexy smirk.

"Hello, Sakura," He breathed as he gave her a quick hug. Sakura frowned slightly at the lack of suffix.

"Hmm! Hello, Sasuke-kun," She breathed back flashing him a cute smile. Her emerald orbs darkened as she gave her boyfriend the elevator eyes. Though she was really searching him for some kind of change in his body or emotion, her eyes still rested for a fraction of a second on his chest. Which was painfully visible through his clingy, wet t-shirt.

"How's laps going?" She asked still not taking her eyes off of him.

He shrugged nonchalantly, and without returning her look said, "Hn. Same as always. How's the workout going?"  
A sharp pang rose in Sakura's chest and she suddenly found breathing difficult. A lump formed painfully in the back of her throat.

_Why is he being so distant? _Sakura waited desperately for her Inner to reply, but to no avail.

"Erm, Sasuke-kun? Naruto and I are going to Babbling Brook today after school. Wanna come? We might go the the movies later, also, and then-" Sakura began to ramble and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I got a major project due next Monday. I need all weekend to do it," was the raven's harsh reply, but he sent her a smile. His eyes sparkled the way she loved them too, and the pang in her chest dissolved. However, she was far from right in thinking it was a loving look.

"Oh. Okay. Hey, where's Blondie?" She piped up, changing the subject. Sasuke was never more grateful for her tactful talking skills.

"Hn, Dobe? He's changing. God, he worked hard today. Must be trying to lose wait. His t-shirt was practically soaked right through. You could see _every_ single ab on his stomach, the shirt was clinging to the little lines. And his pecks were sticking out, his hair's all messy and damp. His face was all red and he could hardly breath. It was quite funny actually." Sasuke drawled, deadpanned.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke, wide eyed, mouth agape. Her emerald orbs had clouded over as if she wasn't really seeing Sasuke, but someone else... Someone a little more blonde.

She shook her head, sending pink locks to whip Sasuke's face. Then she coughed, rather uncomfortably.

"Uh... yeah. Well, I'm going to get changed, and meet Naruto. Good luck with your project, Sasuke-kun!" She leaned up and pecked his smooth cheek.

"Call me, if you can," She mumbled before hurrying off to the girls' change room, mind still buzzing, no doubt, about a blonde haired, blue eyed dobe.

--

Sasuke walked home that Friday, hands in his pockets, head bent, slouched over, just as he always did. The only difference is that, had someone gotten close enough to him, his darkened face would've been permanently plastered with sixteen years worth of grins.

--

Sakura and Naruto walked in a comfortable silence. They reached Babbling Brook, hand in hand, and began to splash each other and play in the water. Other kids in the park were following their lead, cooling off from the unusually hot sunlight. When they'd had enough, the blonde held out his large hand to pull up the frail Sakura. They bumped chests slightly and blushed furiously. Naruto quickly pulled back, and Sakura was surprised to have her Inner screaming in despair.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, let's sit, I'm tired," she said coyly, orbs sparkling with mischief. Naruto, however took no notice and shrugged.

"'Kay."

Sakura grinned as she stuck out one, long, slender leg. Naruto continued to walk up the bridge, oblivious, and fell flat on his face when his leg made contact with hers.

The pink haired girl giggled, "Oops! You should be more careful, Naruto!"

The addressed boy scowled good naturedly and leaped up to attack Sakura.

"TICKLE MONSTER!" He screamed and lunged foreword with itching fingers. Sakura collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles and elated screams.

"NO! OH! AHH HA HA HA! STOOP! HA! HA! HEH! STOP, NARUT-! HA! NARUTO-KUUN!"

Naruto grinned evilly and pulled Sakura to her feet. They both stood there, hand in hand again, breathing loudly on each other for a long moment. Neither seemed able the break contact. Sakura suddenly stepped closer and leaned her head against Naruto's chest, sighing contentedly. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she didn't want to let go. Then it hit her.

_Oh God, _Sakura thought desperately, trying to shake off the feeling of euphoria flowing through her.

_Oh God, NO! No, no, no, I CAN'T be falling for him again. I CAN'T! BAD, this is BAD!  
_

**Oh? But this feels good.**

_SHUT UP!  
_

**No. I think you like this feeling. Love.**

_I can't love him, though! I just CAN'T! I...I have to tell him that.  
_

**Pshh! Tell yourself bitch. You're losing control over this feeling.  
**

Sakura gulped. She was right; the happy feeling of... urgh, _love,_ was spreading through her like wildfire, her conscious self fading away, slowly losing control...to this feeling... like a high.

Sakura's head started to spin. Then she made the mistake of raising her emerald orbs to gaze into his bright blue ones. All reason seemed to melt away from once glance into those sparkly, blue depths. Sakura helplessly tried to cling on to her mind, tried to regain focus, of what she had to do. She tried, unsuccessfully, to tear her gaze away. Her breath suddenly was coming in rapidly, short and sharp. It stung her chest, but the tingling sensation that was slowly eating her mind away fixed that.

Sakura suddenly couldn't feel at all. Numbness overtook her shaking body, as Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Sakura closed her eyes, willing herself to remember, desperately trying to find the solution. She needed to hold on to the one last bit of sanity she had, the one screaming inside her head, telling her to focus. To remember. She couldn't fall in love with him. She couldn't fall in love. She couldn't-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, still mentally shouting her chant. Naruto's eyes were closed, his forehead leaning gently against hers. His breathing was soft and even, like he'd fallen asleep. Sakura knew otherwise; he was smiling.

_Oh God, what was I supposed to remember?  
___

_**Oh well!**_ Sakura and her Inner agreed.

Finally the last piece of desperation slipped away from Sakura and her body convulsed, involuntarily, as if attempting, one last time, to get it back.

She and Naruto's eyes locked once more and the pink haired girl completely lost what she was supposed to remember.

* * *

**(A/N: OMFG! Chappie 13! I wanna thank TEME A.k.a. PIZZASLICE for all the support and the whole SHIKAMARU!! Thing. Lol, you know what I'm talking about. I also wanna thank all of you who waited so long and patiently for this. I got a major science project coming up so Chappie 14 may take a while. AGAIN! SORRY! AND THANKIES FOR YOUR PATIENCE! On a side note: ARI-CHAN!! I'VE MISSED YOU!! Where've you been, homie? I love your reviews!!**

**Ahem... That is all. Oh, and I think I deserve at least 5 million reviews for this. LOL!! XD Just Kidding!**

**But really, REVIEW PLEASE!! They give me inspo to write! NotAnother FanGirl, over and out!**

**Peace homies! Keep an eye out for 14 cause it's gunna be good! Sasuke, you are in for a WORLD of hurt!) :P**


	14. A Bun in the Oven

**(A/N: Wow. I know, I know, shoot me! XD It's been forever, but hey, give me some credit, I'm writing a freaking book people. It's been very hard on me, writing a novel. But I'm already looking into publishers and such, so I'm excited!! --fangirl squeal!-- Yeah, so, I know it's been forever since I last updated, and you probably SHOULD blame me, as I know most of you will! :P but I'm sticking to the book theory: I blame my book.**

**I hope you all don't shoot me cause of this chappie :D WARNING: NaruSaku ensues.**

**--Runs away form hardcore SasuSaku fans!!-- AHH DON'T SHOOT!! Lol. I remind you all this IS a SasuSaku fic!! Hang in there!! This chappie is dedicated to Creeper, my beloved friend, and a NaruSaku fan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Chouji... and blah, blah, blah, the list goes on. I DO, however, own the random creepy janitor dude, who peeps on macking teenagers in empty hallways XD**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A Bun in the Oven**

She did not know how long she stayed like that.

Naruto never moved his arms from their secure grip around Sakura. Eventually they both stopped their awkward trembling and simply stood, perfectly still, wrapped in each other's arms.

Sakura was barely aware of time, nor anyone's presence around them. The sky slowly faded from blue to a purpley-pink, leaving brilliant orange flares streaked across the horizon, where the sun once was. One by one, the park emptied out, leaving two marble figures, still intertwined in each other's arms.

It was well into the darkness before either of them spoke.

"You...smell...nice," Naruto breathed, his blue orbs shining beneath his heavily lidded eyes. His fingers twitched slightly as he tried to regain feeling in them. They were quite numb.

Sakura hardly dare move, fearing that the moment would end, that her happy bliss would just melt away. She did not want to bliss to go away. Her mind was still buzzing in it, still floating in her natural high. It had been so long since the blue eyed boy had made her feel this way, and she relished the feeling. Slowly, Sakura raised her emerald orbs to meet his bright blue ones, only to have her stomach drop into her pelvis, like she had missed a step. Breathing suddenly became quite difficult as the blonde's blue eyes radiated through the dark engulfing them, to bore right into hers.

"Th-thanks," she breathed back, finding that was as loud as her voice would go. She tried to say something else, however her voice hitched in her throat. The pink haired girl wasn't sure if it was from difficulty breathing, or if she simply did not know what to say.

Inner Sakura suspected it was a bit of both.

**Chicken shit.  
**

_Asthma.  
_

**Pussy.  
**

_Respitory attack.  
_

**A pussy with asthma.  
**

Sakura did not debate with herself any further, knowing she'd look insane. Seriously, she decided, one day, she was going to get that checked out. Have therapy, or medication to get rid of her Inner for good.

**Yeah that's right, get addicted to meds, you crack head.  
**

_...  
_

**Oh, c'mon! I know you can hear me!  
**

_Of course I hear you, you're in my head.  
_

Fortunately for Sakura, the conversation ended there, because Naruto brought the night's cool air crashing down on the pink haired girl. The sudden removal of his warm, strong, protective arms allowed the chilly wind splash freely on Sakura's bare arms. Goosebumps formed quickly as the hair stood on end.

Perhaps Naruto noticed this, or perhaps it was instinct, but the boy soon was rubbing Sakura's arms up and down in a smooth motion with his hot hands.

"Er... wanna go to my place? It's a little cold out here," Naruto suggested, shivering slightly as he dropped his hands from Sakura's arms to rub his own.

Sakura hesitated. She wanted to say yes, but she was afraid; did she really love him? Or was she just having some random, hormonal moment? She'd had a few of those before, but they were always with Sasuke. And once it had led them to making love...

Tentatively Sakura said, "Uhm, suuure. What will we be doing?"

The blonde shrugged and grinned, putting his hands behind is head in his usual fashion. His smile was so wide that the whiskers on his cheeks seemed to stretch out.

"We could watch a movie! How about a horror? Ooh, ooh! I know, a _chick flick!"_ He teased, blue eyes sparkling bright enough to make the stars behind him envious. Sakura twitched, despite this beautiful picture.

"Not a _chick flick. Romantic comedy!_" She growled, her own emerald orbs sparkling mischievously. Naruto winked, knowing that she was teasing, and turned around on one heal, drawling out, "Yeeeah, Sakura-chan, yoooou keep telling yourself that."

Sakura rolled her eyes instead of pouncing the blonde and tackling him to the ground like she felt the urge to. He had gone over to their backpacks, and retrieved them both. They now slung over his shoulders, one bag on each side. Sakura gazed contentedly as he jogged back towards her, the long forgotten contents of their bags jingling noisily inside.

"Let's go! Race ya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he dashed past the pink haired girl in a colourful blur. She blinked dazedly for a moment, then scowled at the quickly shrinking blonde in the distance.

"You cheated! Wait up! Hey, you bastard, wait!" Half screaming, half laughing, Sakura took off in a lunge. Sprinting after her best friend into the dark, his maniacal laughter ricocheting off of the trees in the park, making an eerie ghost of the sound. However, the night was too perfect to be ruined, or even disturbed by eerie sounds. The dark blue sky was bedazzling, stars sprawled out across the velvety sky. The cool night's air was still and calm, crickets chirping a rhythmic melody.

Now the park was empty of all of its inhabitants, (save for a few crickets), but the air was still rich with the heavy, flowing emotion of love.

If love were visible, you would see a trail of it, twisting and turning, down the narrow back streets of Konoha, to come to a stop at a small apartment. Through the open window you could smell the burnt microwave popcorn, hear the background noises of a chick flick, see a blonde boy and a pink haired girl giggling and gazing shyly at one another.

And, oh yeah, you could feel the love.

--

Another sigh escaped the raven haired boy's pale, thin lips, and his dark eyes rolled around in their sockets. Uchiha Sasuke was rather bored, it was true, however he was quite pleased with himself, non the less. He raised his onyx orbs to stare dully at the full moon, shining a bright silver that illuminated all of Konoha. The beams of light fell in strips through Sasuke's curtains and he climbed off of his bed to pull the material fully back. He leaned casually against his window sill, supporting himself with his palms.

Stars winked and danced, mocking the stoic looking boy, who scowled back. The euphoric feeling that had lasted most of the evening was wearing off, to be replaced with a venom that often followed suit of boredom.

_At least you got what you want, _the Uchiha reasoned with himself, _And nobody got hurt on the process. You pulled it off good, Uchiha.  
_

This muse made a smug smirk twitch at the corner of those pale lips. Sasuke repressed his sigh this time, crossing his arms, and continued to drink in the magnificent view he had of the stars.

_I__ suppose this is what I get for being manipulative to my best friends, _the raven thought grimly, thought he still smirked, all the same, _Absolute, borderline psychotic BOREDOM.  
_--  
Monday morning didn't really present much of a threat, for Haruno Sakura, except for the small factor that she was now in love with her best friend.

And currently dating her other one.

Sakura had to force herself not to bite her lips anymore because they were already cracked so much from the annoying habit. Instead she twirled her pencil between her fingers, staring hard at Asuma-sensei, mind slowly melting. The persistent whining in her ears was making it particularly difficult to hear what her bored math teacher was saying.

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly turned her head to steal a glance at Naruto. He was sitting in his middle row desk, staring at Asuma-sensei, blue eyes looking rather dull and out of focus. Blonde head cocked to one side, the wild locks spilling across his face.

The sight made the pink haired girl's heart skip a beat.

Quickly, Sakura twisted back around to face the front, the heat creeping up on her cheeks. She took several deep breaths, willing her heart to beat more slowly.

After a few minutes, Sakura realized how far behind she had gotten. Scrambling to get her pencil and calculator, she accidentally sent her papers flying in the process. A few people sniggered in her direction as she leaped from her chair to the floor, like a cat, and began to gather her papers. Not noticing, and trying to ignore her sneering classmates, the pink haired girl's pencil rolled away. Her cheeks burning even more heatedly than they had a moment ago, Sakura raised her eyes to find them locked in a beautiful blue canvas. Her breath hitched again.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured, handing her the pencil, dazzling her for a second with his toothy grin. She tore her gaze from those blue depths, before she got lost in them, and whispered, "Than you, Naruto."

Naruto shuffled contentedly back to his seat as Sakura slumped into hers.

_This is so bad, _she thought glumly, looking over at Sasuke. His dark bangs fell in front of his eyes, obscuring most of his pale face. However, as soon as Sakura made eye contact, he shook his hair out of his eyes and stared right back. For a few oxygen-lacking moments, Sakura and Sasuke gazed into each others eyes. Then Sasuke blinked.

A small smile curled the corners of the dark Uchiha's lips. He looked away, almost in a shy manner, and continued to smile at his paper instead.

Sakura bit her lip. She could not help it.

_I am such a horrid bitch. I am a stupid little slut, who's let's her hormones guide her.  
_

**Really? I thought you left Naruto-kun because you lusted after Sasuke-kun. Now you're after Blondie because you love him.  
**

_I DID NOT lust after Sasuke-kun! And what's with the Naruto-KUN?! Since when did you approve of that??  
_

**Err... Dunno! But you have to admit, Sakura-CHAN, Blondie is looking pretty fine with that long fair hair, and those big blue eyes. He's like a barbie doll! Only... real.  
**

Sakura was now staring at Naruto again, the horrible knot in her stomach when she looked at Sasuke slowly dissipating. Her Inner made a valid point- Naruto w_as _real. And he was here. Right now. Sakura desperately tried to block out the vivid image flashing rapidly in her mind, but somehow she could not forget those sorrowful cerulean eyes.

_Flashback...  
_

_"_Love and lust, they aren't the same thing_!" Naruto cried, throwing his hands up in the air.  
_

_"Sasuke-teme _loves you for your body! _You need someone who'll __**love you **__for you!" He was panting heavily now and his eyes were wet. Naruto was no longer grinning. Sakura was startled and speechless. She had nothing to say... she didn't know what to say. So Naruto continued his rant, if only briefly, "And you've got someone..."_

_Sakura's eyes were now filled with tears. She fought them and whispered, "Who?" But she knew the answer.  
_

_"Me... I- I love you  
_

_End Flashback...  
_

"Haruno! Please face the front, and keep your eyes on your own work!" Asuma-sensei's sharp bark rang in Sakura's ear, making literally jump out of her reverie.

"B-but-! I wasn't, I didn't-!" She spluttered, blinking away the old tears that had misted over her emerald orbs.

"No buts, please turn around, Sakura-san," Asuma-sensei repeated, looking very weary as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_He really needs a dose of nicotine,_ she thought darkly.

"Hai, sensei," Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes.

--

"...And then we can go to the movies after that, but we'll have to ride our bikes there, then we can buy that HUGE jumbo combo thingy, er, we'll split it, like the cost I mean, I can eat the whole thing almost entirely..."

"Dobe, please, for the sake of my sanity, _shut up_!" Sasuke growled, rubbing his temples.

"Well, excuse me, Teme, for wanting to plan the perfect weekend!" The blonde haired boy snarled back. Sakura sighed and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He shrugged a little uncomfortably, and she lifted it off, confused.

"It's Monday, Naruto! We don't need weekend plans until the weekend," Sasuke spat out, perhaps a tad more harshly than necessary. He leaned his own head against the oak tree and popped a fry into his mouth.

Naruto sat cross legged in the tall grass across from Sasuke and Sakura, munching on Sasuke's fries and babbling away, still, about 'Saturday night'.

Sakura smiled and mused about how cute Naruto looked when he rambled on. How he could talk so much and still have a big grin plastered on his face was a mystery to the pink haired girl.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura scolded gently, "We can discuss it in gym, okay? Let Sasuke have his peace..." her voice trailed off, and she looked sadly at the grass.

Naruto instantly snapped his head up at the lack of suffix at the end of Sasuke's name. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Naruto glance hesitantly over to the raven, who seemed entirely indifferent. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he sneered.

Sakura's heart thumped at the sight; it was so... un-Narutoish. Though she wasn't sure if the knot in her stomach was fear of the demon like look passing over Naruto's face, or lust for the animalism of it.

_Geez, that's hot.  
_

**Holy... shit... Okay, Sakura, ditch the Uchiha, and you find a closet with that boy, RIGHT NOW!  
**

_No! That's... that's immoral. And wrong, and... and un-virtuous.  
_

**Since when have you care about your freaking virtue?? And you have none, anyway! Now go! You've done it once before, remember? Ohh, that was so kinky.  
**

Sakura was extremely embarrassed to find that her body had grown rather hot. The knot twisting in her stomach gave a hard tug, and she had to bite her lip to repress a moan. Memories of that day with Naruto in the janitor's closet started to bubble beneath the surface of her mind.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? Your face is kinda red," Naruto's concerned voice burst into Sakura's mind, popping the bubbles.

"Uhhn... yeah... I'm gunna go to the washroom," she mumbled almost incoherently, squirming uncomfortably in her position next to Sasuke in the grass. Her body was very aware of their legs continually brushing up against one another. She suddenly stood up, swaying slightly form the abruptness. Glancing at the beautiful raven head beneath her she whispered, "Be right back." She wasn't shocked to find her throat was suddenly very parched.

A pair of dark obsidian eyes suddenly looked up innocently at her. She blinked and looked away, locking eyes with Naruto's blue orbs instead. They were so much more heart warming. Her knot was already lessening, though when Sasuke cleared his throat, she jumped; then took off, being careful to take long, long strides.

"Get a _grip_, Sakura!" the pink haired girl hissed under her breath as her hurried strides took her further and further away from the boys. She imagined in the back of her mind their slowly shrinking figures, a blonde mop and raven curtain only visible in the sunlight.

When Sakura finally reached the bathroom she ran past the couple of girls in there, sitting on the sinks, texting furiously, straight into the last stall, farthest from the door. The girls didn't even look up. Sakura let the stall door bang shut, which echoed loudly off of her ears in the silent washroom. Clamping her ears with her hands, to protect them from the already disappearing sound, Sakura collapsed onto the toilet. She clenched her hands into fists, pulling out strands of pink hair as she did. The pain didn't even register with the now sobbing girl.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, the hot lust building up in her stomach vanishing. She clasped one hand over her mouth to prevent her sobs echoing, too. Her entire frail figure shook violently and she shut her eyes tight, trying very hard not to cry.

She held her breath, and began to count.

_1.  
_

She didn't love him anymore...

_2.  
_

Naruto was her world now...

_3.  
_

He was there for her, even after what she did to him...

_4.  
_

Though maybe she didn't even deserve him, after that...

_5.  
_

No! He loved her... he forgave her...

_6.  
_

Uchiha Sasuke was an arrogant prick who simply got in the way of her happiness...

_7.  
_

He had been so distant after their, er, night together...

_8.  
_

Naruto was right, he'd never loved her...

_9.  
_

So... why did she still love him?

_10.  
_

Then Sakura swivelled around, off of the toilet seat, and puked.

--

"Sakura-chan...? Er, is this, ah, are you-?" Naruto stuttered hesitantly. It took a lot to make that boy falter, and Sakura pushing him up against the wall of a secluded hallway, and kissing him passionately was, apparently, one of them.

"Shut up, and kiss me," the pink haired girl growled, her half lidded emerald eyes clouded over with lust. Naruto's big blue depths went rounder then dinner plates as she wrapped her arms around his head, fisting his golden hair. When she shoved her hot tongue into his mouth, searching the wet cavern, he definitely shut up.

Inside of Sakura's mind, a million different voices were screaming at once, each voicing an opinion from all of her different human emotions. Her Inner was, of course, the loudest of all, cheering the pink haired girl on. She tried to block them out, and solely focus on Naruto; his shaggy, but soft hair, his warm, wet lips moving sensually against hers. She ran her tongue over the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, still feeling unsatisfied, still needing and wanting more.

Naruto had placed his hands on Sakura's thin hips once her tongue had invaded his mouth. But now he was letting them roam, slowly, up and down her sides. She moaned softly into the blonde's mouth, and his grip on her figure tightened. His one hand trailed lightly up her back, causing Sakura to shiver slightly, while the other hand went for her hair.

"_Ahem!" _A gruff voice coughed in an annoyed tone, from nearby. Sakura only broke apart from Naruto to glare at the intruder; it was the janitor. Reluctantly, she ripped her hair from out of his hair, perhaps a little bit more harshly than she had intended. Naruto's hiss of pain was a good indication that she'd taken a few of the golden hairs with her.

"Take it on home, folks," the janitor mumbled uncomfortably, clearly not happy with finding two messy teenagers, obviously getting very hot with one another.

"Yessir!" Naruto chucked, grinning with his eyes shut. Sakura glared at the janitor's closet a couple of doors down, her heart still pulsating much quicker than normal. Grinding her teeth together she tried to block out the very vivid mental images her Inner was painting for her. They were almost nostalgic, in a way. Seething, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand in hers and stomped off down the hallway, leaving the janitor, and the conveniently placed janitor's closet behind.

_But it's so much closer than home!  
_--

A couple more weeks had passed and no one was denying it; Sasuke and Sakura were over. They were beyond over. It was so apparent, after all the time she was spending with Naruto, and the non-existent physical contact going on between her and the Uchiha. They were the buzz of the school, the hype of all gossip. Anyone who was anyone was discussing the scandalous love triangle occurring between the trio, and if you weren't, Ino made sure you did.

Sakura simply ignored the gossip, and held her head up high, jutted her chin out defiantly. She really could care less what anyone thought or said about her. The only thing that was important to her now, was Naruto.

Well, almost the only thing.

Another problem had occurred to Sakura, and it wasn't going away. Her status with Sasuke- even though everyone knew it was over between them, they were still, by all laws of teenage dating, _together._ She was still, technically, his girlfriend, as was he still technically her boyfriend. Sasuke didn't even deny what was going on between her and his best friend, though he never ever addressed it. It was either he didn't care, (Sakura seethed at the though), or he didn't want to say anything to Sakura. He _never_ seemed to want to say anything to Sakura. Every time she thought about it, her stomach would twist nauseatingly. Lately she'd been eating a lot more too, and she blamed the three extra pounds all on a certain raven haired boy.

**You eat when your stressed, **her Inner observed once, as she wolfed down her fifth slice of pizza. Sasuke and Naruto both went without a lunch that day, Naruto looking incredulously at Sakura, and Sasuke looking bored.

_Thank you Captain Obvious! _Sakura had snapped back.

Though the three friends all acted normally around each other, every night, Naruto went home with Sakura, and Sasuke waved his hand in his usual silent farewell, completely unfazed by them. His cold indifference was starting to wear through Sakura's polite exterior, and she began to ignore him as well. Naruto, who was always the peacemaker, ever the optimist, would always fill those uncomfortable, tense moments with random blabber. His deep cerulean eyes were also, however, a little darker than usual, but his exuberant persona never faltered.

It did Sakura's heart good to know that someone, at least, was happy. Not that she wasn't; no, she was simply angry whenever the Uchiha was around. But it did sadden the pink haired girl, every time she looked into those cold, onyx orbs, that he was probably never going to smile again.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura mumbled to Naruto on Wednesday night, after two and a half weeks of this torture, "Am I a horrible person?"

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he sputtered, "What the hell?! How could you even _think_ that, Sakura-chan?" He wrapped his arms protectively around her, giving her a good squeeze.

Sakura shrugged weakly and replied, "I... don't... know. I just think sometimes that... that it's _my_ fault Sasuke never smiles anymore. I feel like I've crushed what little happiness he gained over the past few months. I mean, he was doing so good! He even talked to our other friends, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, alright," Naruto grinned as he reminisced, "Tenten was dumbfounded for a few days after he'd talked to her an Neji for that whole lunch period, once. I don't think he's talked so much in his life, that week!"

The blonde's grin faded as he too realized that Sasuke hadn't been quite the same, after that week. The week where he and Sakura had fallen in love again.

Suddenly Sakura's face paled alarmingly and she jumped out of Naruto's lap.

"I feel sick!" she choked out hoarsely before sprinting for her bathroom door. It swung shut with a bang, and after a moment of silence the only sound that filled her apartment was the one of her emptying the contents of her stomach.

Naruto was cringing when she reappeared at the doorway, holding her stomach.

"Fuck, I feel weird," she mumbled almost incoherently. Naruto rushed to her side at once, balancing her arm as he helped her to the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a higher voice than normal. Sakura managed to throw him a curious look from her fetal position on the bed to see that he looked a little pale himself.

She chuckled weakly, "Are you?"

"Mmm, yeah, I'm fine," he continued to speak in that high pitched voice, now dancing around anxiously from one foot to the other. "I just- just don't like vomit."

Sakura smiled up at him, which immediately turned into a grimace.

"Oooh, God! Must've been something I ate," she ground out between her clenched teeth, "What have I eaten, today?"  
Some colour flooded back into Naruto's whiskered cheeks, as he breathed out, "Well, besides a banana muffin and four croissants for breakfast, in the cafe, a large fry for lunch, half of my lunch, Sasuke's apple, Tenten's cookie, and Chouji's last chip... hmm... nothing." He grinned.

Sakura winced as a sharp pain pierced her side. Naruto reached over and smoothed her sweaty hair from her pale face. As he continued to grin at her, the pain slowly lessened.

"You must have caught a bug or something," Naruto said after a few minutes. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Why? I feel much better now," she sat up, and leaned against the head board of her bed.

"Well," Naruto said slowly, "You were having cramps all of last week, but you said you never got your period. Then you were feeling sick and weak in gym a few days ago, and still after school. And didn't you say you were puking a couple of weeks ago?" Naruto's brow was also wrinkled, in calculation.

"You might have the flu... or some kind of stomach virus. I dunno, I'm no doctor, but maybe you should stay home tomorrow. Even if you feel good. I'll skip with you," He grinned again.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "It's alright, Naruto-kun, but thank you." She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He immediately flushed crimson, and muttered, "You're welcome."

Sakura continued to grin at him, when a horrible, a terribly astronomically horrible thought struck her.

_What if, what if after my... night with Sasuke, he... we... and now I'm..._ Sakura's mind reeled.

**Wow. That's a high stakes gamble, Haruno. You sure you want to roll the dice?  
**

_I have to know! I got to tell Naruto-kun... and Sasuke... well, I don't even know if I am!  
_

**Yeah, but if you are, Uchiha's certainly NOT going to stick around. And neither will Blondie.  
**

_But Naruto loves me!  
_

**Oh, sure, they all love you. Then look what happens. Now your-  
**

_I DON'T KNOW IF I AM!  
_

Tears had misted over Sakura's emerald orbs, making the edges of everything shimmer and blur. Her palms suddenly had a sharp pang pierce them, and she was shocked to see her hands curled into fists, a thin stream of blood running onto her beds sheets, where her nails had dug into them.

Naruto's alarmed voice filled her ear, and she jumped at the feel his lips.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun... I th-think... Naruto I think I'm..." Sakura's voice trailed off pathetically, and her body wracked with sobs. Against Naruto's chest, she let the hot tears building up spill over, onto the front of his shirt.

"N-N-Naru-to! I'm s-sorry! Yo-your shirt's all we-et!" She wailed into his body. He laughed lightly, holding her tighter.

"It's all right, beautiful. It's only my favourite shirt," he teased, kissing her pink head. Sakura's body shook more violently, only because she was laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"N-Naruto... I think... I th-think I'm... Sasuke and me, I mean... Sasuke and I, when we, after that night, I think he... I think he got me..." Sakura mouthed the end of her sentence against Naruto's wet shirt, and he pulled away from her to search her face, confused.

"He what? What did he do?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

**(A/N: Cliffie!!**

**Clicky on Mr.Review button. He's HUNGRY FOR REVIEWWWWSS!! I want at LEAST 10 reviews before I upload next chappie. No IF'S ANDS or BUTS! XD Harsh? Deal. I miss getting reviews for each chappie!! --cries-- It's like your all reading... but you don't care... --siiiigh--**

**I think Sasuke needs to be hurt badly, no?)**

**Love, NotAnotherFanGirl**


	15. Read it Again

**(A/N: Okay, wow. This is A LOT shorter than I had originally intended. But it was dragging on and getting a bit too long with too many different plots to be just one chapter, so the remains of this chappie will be in chappie sixteen. Oops. Just so you know. Oh well, that means this chappie is aslo getting out a lot sooner than I'd intended!**

**Woot! lol**

**Okay, so... hmm... yeah. Not much else to add. Except that I'm gunna go write chappie 16. RIGHT NOW. Cause it's sorta a continuation of this chapp anyway, only it has a TWIST!! DUN DUN DUNNN!! lol!! So yeah. I'm gunna stop rambling. GOTTA WRITE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would not have left Konoha, would not be an ass and Itachi would still be... er... yeah... Itachi. If you know what I mean. I don't want to spoil you non manga fans... I LOVE ITACHI!! Oh! And Sakura would be a man. --nods-- Mmm hmm, uh huh, oh yeah, that sound about right. XD NOW ONWARDS! **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Read it Again**

"I don't wanna," Sakura moaned childishly, clinging on to Naruto's bright orange t-shirt. He looked down at her pleading emerald orbs, a look of pity crossing his whiskered face.

The two were standing smack dab in the middle of the drug store around the corner from Sakura's apartment. People were swerving around them, pushing carts or holding baskets, filled with various assortments of products waiting to be bought. They were also throwing the two teens very nasty looks. Naruto's blue eyes scanned the isle; ahead of him and Sakura were three people with carts, one woman clutching her young son's hand, looking very unimpressed with the hold up. The blonde smiled sheepishly at her, and her eyes narrowed to slits. Thinking fast, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her, along with him, up against the shelves beside them. The woman with her son stalked past them, head high, while the little boy waved impishly.

When the whole line of people had passed, Sakura allowed herself to be dragged back into the isle. She tugged her hand out of Naruto's grip, and glared at him. Intimidating the boy with her looks was not the problem; she feared how her voice would sound. Mustering up what dignity she had left, she put on a cutesy pout and whimpered, "It's _embarrassing, _Naruto-ku-un! Could you please do it for me? _Please?" _She batted her eyelashes just for good measure.

With a resonated sigh, the Uzumaki shook his head, chuckling and said, "Yeah, sure, sure, Sakura-chan. Anything for you."

Sakura clasped her hands together squealing with joy, while her Inner screamed with relief.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The pink haired girl leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, earning herself a flaming Naruto. Under his blushing face, he grinned and mumbled, "No problem."

Sakura watched anxiously as Naruto leaned foreword, grinning confidently, and, with one fluid motion, swiped the nearest pregnancy test off the shelf. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding.

**It's not going to explode moron. It's just a stick you pee on.**

_Yes, but, it's so much more significant than that! It's a matter of life or death!_

**Death? Isn't it a matter of preggers or not preggers? Ha, ha. To be, or not to be. That is the question, my friend.**

Sakura stared intently at the little box in Naruto's hand, biting her lip.

_And there is the answer._

Shaking her head, trying to clear the swirling thoughts there, Sakura poked Naruto's (muscular) arm playfully. He looked up from reading the box, looking confused.

"What?"

"Are you going to go pay for that?"

"M-me?! Oh, c'mon, Sakura-chan, I'll carry it through the store for you, carry it home for you, but _please_ don't make me buy it! Think of the looks I'll get!" His blue eyes pleaded her emerald ones, an ocean of crashing emotion, versus a calm, emerald sea. As nicely as she could, (for she was starting to feel really irritated with the boy she loved), Sakura said, "Naruto-kun. Think of the looks _I'll _get if I pay for it. I'll look like a little slut."

Guiltily, she pushed back the thought that bubbled up, telling her that she was.

_I'm not, _she assured herself, firmly.

He frowned, but agreed. At the counter, Sakura let her pink hair act as a curtain, hiding her crimson face, while she tried to look _very_ interested at the lighter display there. Naruto leaned smoothly against the cool countertop, grinning cockily at the blonde check-out server there. She gazed, boredly, back. As soon as she scanned the box, placed in in the bag, and handed it to Naruto, (who was grinning like a high moron the whole time), Sakura grabbed his hand with the grip of death, and fled out of the store.

The fresh air from the outside cooled Sakura's burning cheeks. She took in deep breaths, smelling the beautiful scent that was Konoha, and Naruto, beside her. He smiled at her brightly, his bright blue eyes crinkling merrily, as he took squeezed her hand in his.

"Let's get this over with," She muttered darkly, taking the lead back to her house.

When they got there, Sakura's mother waved at them, smiling brightly. Sakura faked a cheery smile back, and noted Naruto doing the same, ("Hey, Haruno-san! I'm good thanks, you?"), though with a strange glint in his eyes. When he turned to face Sakura again, she realized, with a pang of guilt, that it was sadness.

As the pink haired girl and her boyfriend trudged up the stairs, another wave of guilt swept over her. She knew what Naruto must be thinking; after all, he was about to find out if the girl he loved was carrying his best friend's child. It had to be hard on him. And it was hard on Sakura, knowing that she caused his pain.

_I'm going to make this up to you, Naruto-kun,_ she vowed fiercely, _I promise._

Though, how exactly, she did not know.

Now facing the bathroom door, Sakura took a deep breath, shaking. Naruto gave her a long, sweet kiss, before opening the door before her. She looked him square in the eye, her ferocity still glinting in her emerald orbs, sending him her vow. She hoped he understood.

Awkwardly, Sakura shut the door with a snap, and clicked the lock in place. She knew Naruto was not going to barge in on her, but it was more force of habit than anything. Plus, she felt like she needed privacy, like this was some horrible ordeal she was about to endure, and she needed to keep poor, sweet, innocent Naruto out. That locked door was his safety net, his sanctuary, where the world was still peaceful for him. Inside her tiny, cramped bathroom, where it suddenly lacked air, was a hell she needed to get through.

_He's probably going through hell out there too,_ Sakura reasoned with herself, remembering that this was his problem, as well.

After a few minutes of staring at the box, Sakura opened in, and slid out the kit. Inside there were only two things: a little tampon-looking thing, covered in a protective plastic, and a booklet.

Hesitantly, Sakura picked up the booklet, and glared at it, face contorted as though she had tasted something bitter. Then she picked up what she knew to be the actual test itself. Without bothering to look at the booklet, Sakura slid off the plastic, and pulled down her pants.

She didn't need instructions. She knew what she needed to do.

Then she sat on the toilet seat, feeling beyond anxious, waiting for her answer to come.

--

When Sakura opened the bathroom door, Naruto was sitting on her bed, looking at his feet. As soon as it creaked, his head shot up, blue eyes dancing with anticipation.

She slowly walked over to him, standing awkwardly erect, and shoving the test in his face. He looked down at it, expectantly, but his face fell.

"It's blank."

"Yes it is. The box said it might take a couple of minutes for it to work."

"Well... what does it do?" Naruto asked, looking dumbfounded.

Sakura sighed. She was nervous enough, without him asking her ridiculous questions.

**He's just nervous too,** her Inner pointed out soothingly.

After another minute or two, Naruto took a sharp intake of breath. Sakura gasped, startled, and breathed, "What?!"

"It- it's changing! Sakura-chan, it's doing something!"

When Sakura looked down, she discovered he was right. Indeed, the little white strip was forming, slowly, a small sign. But was it positive, or negative?

Finally, the test was complete, and both Sakura and Naruto gasped aloud, though the latter had no idea what it meant. He looked expectantly up at Sakura, who simply started, dumbstruck at the test.

"What? What is it, what does that mean? Are you-? Is it-?" Naruto rambled.

"I'm... pregnant," was all she could get out. Tear beads formed in the corner of Sakura's eyes, and the last thing she saw was Naruto's wide blue eyes, filled with hurt.

Then she fainted.

--

_Where the hell are they? _Sasuke thought angrily, leaning against Sakura's locker. The entire student body was moving quickly towards their classes, as the last bell rang. Sasuke glanced at the clock blazing in red, digital letters, **9:00.**

_Well, that's just great, _the raven haired boy huffed, pushing off of the locker, and walking toward math class. _They're never late... well, Sakura isn't... Dobe is a different story... They'd better not be having sex in a closet somewhere. _Sasuke growled at the thought, a different emotion from jealousy raging through his chest. It was more like... annoyance. Or disgust.

_Those two do more things in the closet than the fucking janitor._

When he strolled into math class, Asuma-sensei's gruff voice graced Sasuke's ears. He winced, his annoyance mounting.

"Sasuke-san! Tardiness is unacceptable. Take a seat!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hissed at his fan club, who began twittering behind him, much to the Uchiha's dislike. As he sat down, they hushed up, and he smirked in triumph, back turned so that they wouldn't start swooning over his 'sexy smirk'.

Running a hand through his raven spikes, Sasuke accidentally let out a low sigh, that sounded more like a growl, sending his fan girls into what Naruto dubbed 'fangasm' mode; they began screaming silently, breathing loudly and excitedly, whispering his name.

_So much for no swooning, _He though grimly, swivelling around to send them a death glare, which only put them into further hysterics.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of hell (or what Sasuke described as hell-a room full of rabid fangirls), Sakura and Naruto entered the room, hand in hand, as usual. They both bore the same pale, sickly face and grim aura.

_Tch. They probably gave each other mono, _the raven snickered inwardly.

Sasuke scrunched his perfect brow in confusion then he gave a curt nod to Naruto, and a rare smile to Sakura. Though he was glad to finally be out of _that_ suffocating relationship, he still cared deeply for the girl. She was his friend, after all, and the only girl in the school, (besides Tenten and Hinata), who did not treat him as an idol sex-god rather than a human being.

Sakura smiled back, though the action seemed rather forced. Naruto, however, grinned with his usual bubbly enthusiasm. It took a minute, right as Naruto sat down, until Sasuke realized the blonde's usually bright, light-filled blue eyes were clouded over. He seemed to be in deep thought, as he chewed the inside of his left cheek, and gazed blankly at his desk.

_What is with those two? I'll have to get it out of them later, _Sasuke vowed to himself, before paling and almost immediately taking it back.

_They might _have_ been having sex... that would explain the pale, sweatiness... Okay, maybe I don't want to know, anymore._

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly enough; when Sasuke finally got the chance to talk to his friend's he'd discovered they had stopped at the plaza across the street before school to get some food. Apparently, the two breakfast burritos and one banana muffin Sakura had eaten for breakfast hadn't been enough.

Science was, as usual, a boring subject with an interesting teacher. Kakashi had mostly told them stories, today, about how when he was a chemistry major in university, he'd blown half of the laboratory up. This had the class cracked up; even the stoic Uchiha had graced his sensei with an amused smirk, but nobody was laughing by the time the bell rang, and had Kakashi assigned three readings and seventy questions, due for the next day.

"It's to make up for lost time," he explained with a clearly amused voice, to a scowling class.

It took until the end of the day, as Sasuke was swiftly and expertly dodging his way through the crowded halls from music, that the raven realized his friends were hiding something from him. It irritated him beyond belief, but for the life of him he couldn't fathom what. What _would _they have to hide? Everyone knew that they were dating. Everyone knew it was over between him and Sakura. Sasuke scowled in frustration, because he knew that, if he were to ask them again, they'd deny it again, and he would be left with no leads.

_I will figure it out, _he thought smugly, possibly overestimating his Uchiha skills, _Even if bones have to be broken._

Then he cringed at the thought of a white bone breaking through Sakura's delicate flesh and he rephrased his plan.

_Even if Naruto's bones have to be broken._

And with that thought to ease his mind, Sasuke headed to Naruto and Sakura, waiting patiently across the hall, both oblivious to the blonde's imminent doom.

--

Three days.

That's how long she waited. For three days Sakura kept Sasuke in the dark about her recent revelation and discovery. It was also a whole seventy-two hours she had watched Naruto endure the feeling of being excluded and cast aside. She knew how he must feel every time she looked at his lonely, abandoned face; out of the loop.

_No, out of the loop's an understatement. _

The term 'three's a crowd' came to mind, but that didn't quite work either. Seeing as how just Sakura, Sasuke and their baby alone made three, Naruto was the fourth wheel on a tricycle.

Finally, the pink haired girl got sick of being in the presence of the constantly depressed blonde, even though she knew it was her fault. Part of the reason she was now fast approaching the Uchiha's large, empty house was because of that. She hated making Naruto feel alone; he was her sun, her light, her security. It was no use wrapping a cold blanket around you, if you wanted to keep warm, and she missed, needed, _craved_ his warm arms.

She only knocked once when she reached his home. The door flew open almost immediately, and Sakura flinched at what she saw.

The pale, smooth and maddeningly calm features of Uchiha Sasuke filled her vision. She looked away from his burning onyx eyes, unable to meet his hard gaze.

"Sakura."

Even his voice was calm and smooth. Ever monotonous. Briefly, Sakura wondered if what she was about to tell him would eject some emotion into his voice, and grace his perfect marble features with shock or anger.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she breathed, clasping her hands together very tightly. Suddenly her face drained of what little colour was there, and she started to tremble.

**Breath!** Her Inner instructed.

**In, out, in, out!**

"Sakura!" Sasuke's alarmed voice rang strangely in her ears. She was only vaguely aware of his vice like grip leading her into his house and onto his couch. The room spun dramatically and she had to grip the edge of the couch to steady herself. The entire time Sasuke did not remove his hand from her shoulder.

"Sasuke," Sakura croaked. He immediately let go.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura did not recognize the soft tone he'd adopted.

"No. Not at all. I have something very important... I want to... tell you," she whispered.

Reluctantly, she raised her emerald orbs to finally meet his onyx ones. They were light and full of curiosity... and concern. Sakura felt all of her confidence she had built up on the way here completely evaporate.

Slowly, she opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Sakura, tell me," Sasuke demanded quietly. Sakura bit her lip. After another full minute of a heavy silence Sasuke huffed out, "Come on Sakura, I don't have all day!"

He'd instantly regretted his tone and choice of words, but there was no way he could take them back now. He sighed and closed his eyes before forcing himself to say, "Sorry, Sakura. That was uncalled for. It's clear that you're in distress, but I cannot help you unless you tell me."

Sakura's mind was battling a hurricane of emotions.

_Naruto, _Sakura suddenly remembered. She closed her own eyes and imagined him; his bright, deep blue eyes, his flashing smile, and his soft golden spikes, swaying in the breeze...

**Do it for him, moron. Forget the Uchiha! This is all for Naruto, only for him.**

At last Sakura opened her eyes and said in a steady tone, "Sasuke, the reason I'm here, the reason I want to talk to you is... I'm pregnant."

Sasuke blinked. His lips parted to form a small 'o' before pressing firmly shut in a severely thin line.

"So?" he inquired.

It took a moment for the pink haired girl to realize he was being serious.

"So- so don't you care? Aren't you _mad?!"_ She blurted out, completely flabbergasted.

"Why would I be mad? It's not up to me to decide what you and Naruto do and don't do," Sasuke said evenly, cocking one, perfectly shaped, raven eyebrow.

Anxiety choked Sakura once more and she started up her trembling again.

_He- he thinks I'm pregnant...with Naruto's baby._

Inner Sakura face palmed. Yet again, Sakura felt her confidence drain.

"Sakura, I am here if you need to talk about it but, maybe you-we- should tell Naruto first." Sasuke suggested briskly.

"I did," she mumbled incoherently. Sasuke scrunched his brow, confused again.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-kun... get me a paper and a pencil- or pen- just get me a writing utensil! Please," The pink hair girl instructed shakily.

Sasuke frowned at the sudden demandingness, obviously unwilling to be subjected to such. However, he stood up and walked across the room to a small desk, where he rummaged about before pulling out a small notepad and a pen.

When he handed it to Sakura she stood up beside him, and hunched over the notepad, chewing on the pen. Then she nodded her head determinedly and wrote something Sasuke couldn't see. When she finished, she began to chew on her bottom lip again, as she read the note over, nodding grimly.

"Here."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he took the pad of paper. He lowered his dark orbs to read it over.

_**Sasuke I am pregnant with YOUR child**_

Sasuke blinked in very rapid sessions for about ten seconds. He read it again, not daring to look at Sakura, feeling dumbfounded.

_I read that wrong, _he was convinced.

_**Sasuke I am pregnant with YOUR child**_

_No, I did NOT read that wrong._

Sasuke took in a very deep breath, and opened his mouth to say something when-

He keeled over.

Backwards, of course, and, fortunately, onto his couch. A small gasp escaped Sakura, and she reached out to grab him. Her hands just brushed his forearms when he hit it. Then she collapsed, too, beside him. He could almost hear her heartbeat pulsing erratically, almost as ragged sounding as her breath.

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

He knew she wasn't asking if he was alright. He knew that she was asking him to say something,_ anything,_ about what was written on that paper. He knew she just needed to hear his voice.

"Hn." That was all he gave her, but it was good enough for now. He wasn't really able to form any coherent words, anyway. His mind was all a jumble.

_What-the-FUCK?! Does God fucking HATE me? I love Sakura, like a sis__ter, now, like family! It's a SIN to reproduce with relatives!_ Sasuke thought furiously.

But then he remembered something, something he had to worked VERY hard to suppress, lest the memory take control of his feelings, as it once had:

_Flashback..._

_"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura moaned breathily, leaning her damp forehead on his bare chest, her pink locks tickling his stomach. She was breathing very hard, but quietly, and he took relish in the feeling of her warm breath on his skin. _

_"I love you," she murmured, lips suddenly at his ear. His breath hitched and he mentally cursed himself for displaying emotion- again._

Haven't I done enough of that tonight? _he wondered._

_Sakura's soft, bruised lips took hold of Sasuke's earlobe, and she nipped it. With her teeth, she bit down softly, while her tongue flicked in and out at it, teasingly, sensually._

_He began to rub his hands over her bare back, barely touching the soft skin there, fearing to ruin it. It was so perfect, so smooth._

_Sakura pulled back to smile at Sasuke, closing her emerald eyes with heavy lids. She leaned more heavily on Sasuke this time, and her breathing was gradually becoming softer and slower. Finally, she fell asleep on top of his naked form, looking perfectly content._

_He let his fingers roam freely through her silky locks, petting them, as he stared at her. Sasuke tried to memorize every curve, every line, everything on Sakura's body. His unsmiling face did not reflect the pang that ran through him, knowing that he had to memorize it; for he would never see it again._

_End Flashback..._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice whimpered.

Upon hearing the edge in her small whimper, Sasuke looked up, feeling guilty.

"Yeah?"

"I...Please say something."

"Something."

The noise that escaped through Sakura's lips was something between a hiccup and a snort.

"Sasuke... I just need to tell you something, er, something else."

"Hn. What?"

"You don't have to do anything. You don't need to. Naruto and I, we've got this covered. I just had to tell you, though! I felt like it was... well _our_ responsibility. Please son't feel obligated or anything, but I just thought you'd like to know. This is killing, Naruto you know," She added quietly, desperately trying to blcok out the images of his hurt eyes, "He feels so... useless, I guess. 'Cause he's got nothing to really do about it... except be there for me. He holds me when I cry. Like a good boyfriend should." Sakura smiled weakly.

Sasuke took another shaky breath before saying, as calmly as he could, "Sakura, how do you _know_ it's mine? Believe me, I'm flattered and all, but I mean, really?! Isn't this something you should discuss with Naruto before- before jumping to conclusions?!"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, Sasuke-kun. It _is_ yours."

"But you do you know that?!"

"Sasuke... Naruto and I have not had sex together."

This statement filled the room with an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh... Well, hn."

"Yeah, well hn! Sasuke, I don't mean to put a huge burden on your shoulders, I just wanted you to know. Naruto and I will take care of it." Then Sakura suddenly looked horrified and she spluttered, "I- I mean! Take care of the, of the _situation!_ N-not _it_ like the _baby_ it!"

"Sakura, I don't care what you do with the baby. I don't want it," Sasuke interrupted quietly.

"...Oh," Sakura said rather stupidly, and she blushed. For some strange reason, Sasuke blushed too, and he felt a strange heat pool up in his stomach upon seeing Sakura's flushed face. She looked just like she had on that night...

_Stop right there, _Sasuke commanded himself.

_If it's the same night we're thinking of, you do not want to remember it. That was __the night she, apparently, conceived your child._

_My... my child, _Sasuke though carefully, as if he feared someone would hear. But he was not afraid... he was... neutral. Only one thing was bothering him.

The strange feeling in his gut would not go away.

"Sakura... does Naruto know this?" He wasn't too sure why this, too, was bothering him.

"Yes. He was the first to know. Aside from me. We, uh, found out together. We bought a pregnancy kit."

"Hn..."

More silence followed suit. It was clear that the conversation was now over, though the problem was certainly not. They would have to deal with it, of course, another day, but for now, both teens needed some rest and time alone. It had been a very trying twenty minutes.

"Um... I guess I'll see myself out?" Sakura mumbled into the silence.

"No, that won't be necessary, let me walk you," Sasuke replied curtly, though politely. He reached over his hand to grasp Sakura's, and when their skin touched, the feeling in his stomach intensified.

Hand in hand, they walked down the hall. Though there was seemingly nothing intimate about it.

"Er... yeah. So, I'm sorry about all of this... I'm sorry it happened," Sakura whispered, meeting his gaze. They stared at each other for a while, Sasuke drinking in her misty, emerald orbs, while frantically searching for the meaning in her words.

_What does she mean, she's sorry it happened?! Sorry that she's pregnant, or sorry we... _Sasuke could not dare finish that train of thought. The knot in his stomach twisted tighter, almost unbearably painful.

"Hmm... uh, yeah. Well... See you, Sakura-chan. Call me, if you need to," the raven mumbled, breaking their gaze. He twitched out of her grip, and balled his hands into fists, those fists into his pockets.

"Okay. Bye, Sasuke... kun." He looked up to see her smile. She opened the door, gave a little wave, and then was gone.

Sasuke slouched back into his living room and found the notepad on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, jerked his bangs out of his eyes, and read it again.

_**Sasuke I am pregnant with YOUR child**_

The raven haired boy delicately traced her slightly clumsy writing with two, slender fingers, feeling the bumps in the paper. He sighed and tossed it aside, heading for his kitchen to prepare another dinner for one, thinking of the pink haired girl.

And the feeling in his gut would not subside.

* * *

**(A/N: YEAH!! WOOT!! YOU GO SAKURA-CHAN! MAKE THAT SICK PUPPY FEEL GUILTY!! Or is it... MORE than guilt...?? GASP! DUNDUNDUNNN!! lol, I'm hyper**

**Review! PWEASE? I didn't get ten for that last one --cries-- so I'm hoping that by this quick, though rather unexpectedly so, update you will review!! PLEASE AND THANKIES!! Oh, and a SPECIAL thankies to Ari-chan, my home skillet, and everyone who added me to their alert/favs. YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!! PEACE!)**

**Lot's of Love, and huggs, and GINORMOUS brownie/cake things,**

**NotAnotherFanGirl**


	16. Epiphany

**(A/N: Here ya go my dear pets!! After months and months here it is- the FULL chapter sixteen. :D I would like to thank, and give lots of huggz and sexxi Gaara-kun kisses to Jallykuh, my awesome chap! Your reviews made me smile and laugh hysterically out loud- good job!! --grin-- Oh and you get a chocolate cake... lol and to SasuSaku Forever and Ever, I hope I got your name right, thankies for your review too! I give you Sasuke, bound in sexy leather pants, and no shirt, holding a pan of brownies.**

**Lol, and Jallykuh, a special huggz for coming up with --and I quote-- I'M ON TEAM UCHIHA. That right there, that is GENIUS. XD lol, you have no idea how hard I laughed... Belive me I am too!! LONG LIVE SASUSAKUUUUUUUU!!)**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that I pwn Naruto. Kishimoto, when you finally e-mail me back about that blackmail and hostage thing (about handing over all legal documents of Naruto... I kidnapped Gaara... again... he ain't too happy...), I am SOOOO going to change Sasuke's attitude. He needs to die. Seriosuly. GO SAGE NARUTO. (GO FANFICTION VERSION OF SASUKE!!)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Epiphany**

Sasuke leaned back against the old oak tree and sighed. Between his lips there hung a cigarette, loosely. He clamped his teeth down on the cigarette and took a long, deep drag.

It had been a very, very long time since the troubled teen had a smoke. Many years, in fact. The old habit died after he'd discovered what it could do to you. Rat poison, hairspray, and all that other garbage you inhaled that could kill you. Sasuke wanted to live many years, sire many children, and die old and fulfilled.

And happy.

However, the way things were going currently for the raven haired boy, he saw no bright, happy future ahead.

Sasuke raised his dark onyx eyes to the nearest window of the school. He could see Genma, his music teacher, waving his arms around carelessly, giving a lecture. A small alarm went off in Sasuke's head, reminding himself that tomorrow was their music final. He squinted his dark orbs, focusing solely on Genma's mouth, trying to make out what he was saying.

"...on exam...flutes...review...C-major (or did he say minor?) scale..." Genma's silent lips were saying. He could only make out a few words, but Sasuke smirked and took another drag, satisfied he wasn't going to miss anything important for tomorrow. If review was all he was supposed to waste his time on, he'd rather waste it elsewhere.

After a few more huffs on his cancer-stick, he pulled it out of his mouth with a small _pop_. He chucked it at the grass between his feet and ground it in with his toe.

_Hopefully, _he mused, _I won't start up _that_ bad habit again._

Sasuke started, very slowly, down the front lawn of the school, and then down the street. He wasn't too sure where he was going, but he sure as hell did _not_ want to be caught in between the hyper crowd of students, hastily trying to get home.

With his hands balled up in his pockets, Sasuke scowled at the ground, his ebony bangs falling into place, obscuring his eyes. In the silence of the bright afternoon, walking down an empty road, it was very hard to keep his mind from wandering.

So Sasuke thought.

He thought about everything he'd been through in his life and this year. It was hard to believe that the school year was almost over, with only less than a few more weeks to go. He barely suppressed the small smile that twitched to life on his lips as he remembered the beginning of the year, the crushing on Sakura, the rivalry between him and Naruto, winning the young girl's heart, falling in love, falling out of love, and... manipulating his best friends. The whole challenge between him and Naruto had been fun, as had been dating Sakura. Through it all his friends were there, and even after it was over, they still were. A smile graced his lips and this time he let it show, for there was no one around to see.

_I love my friends, _he admitted silently.

By the force of some strangely ironic nature, or by subconscious instinct, Sasuke found his footsteps softened by the grass beneath him, and looked up to see they'd taken him to Babbling Brook.

The park looked to be eerily empty, and the sight left Sasuke feeling uncomfortable. Frustrated by not being able to pin point the source of this feeling, the raven slumped over to the swings nearby and sat down.

With the tip of his toe, Sasuke kicked the sand beneath him, as he swung slowly, back and forth. The chilling creak of the swing's chain was unnerving, but Sasuke's mind was too clouded to really care.

_Sakura' pregnant, _he thought calmly, _with my kid. Why was I so fucking irresponsible? _This was the thought that angered Sasuke more than anything. He couldn't get over the fact; they hadn't used protection. What had he been thinking?

_But that's just it, _he realized pathetically, _I wasn't thinking. I let my hormones guide me. I didn't think about, nor was I prepared for, the consequences. _

Sasuke's teeth gnashed automatically; Uchiha's didn't make mistakes. They never did anything wrong and they never thought about the consequences. They didn't need to; Uchiha's were perfect.

_Tch! Yeah, that's me... Mr. Perfect... _Sasuke scoffed at himself, disgusted.

Really, he felt horrible for Sakura more than anything. The things she must've been through, the pain and terror she must've felt...

_I should've been there_, Sasuke thought furiously, his curled up fists shaking slightly with anger. Though through everything they'd been through, despite all the things he'd done to her, he still loved her.

He just didn't know it yet.

--

"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this-" Was Sakura's shaky chant as she meekly climbed out of her car.

"-you can do this, you can do this, they won't kill you, they love you, you'll see, you can do this, you can do this-" Sakura walked up the front steps, stumbling a bit.

"-you can do this-" Through the front door.

"-you c-can do this-" Down the hall.

"-y-you c-can do this..."

She stopped dead in the kitchen doorway, emerald eyes wide, feeling the bile rise up in the back of her throat. Her mouth was parched, and it burned. Hastily, she swallowed, willing herself to calm down.

_I can't do this!_

**Yes you can; you're brave! This can't be nearly as hard as it was to tell Sasuke.**

Sakura blinked and swallowed again.

_You're right, _she admitted. As sad and as pathetic as it was, telling her parents _wouldn't_ be as bad as telling the Uchiha. Her parents would kill her, ground her, scream at her, possibly kill her again, and kill Sasuke (literally). But it wouldn't be as bad.

At this thought, her stomach clenched miserably. Though through everything that had happened this year, falling in love with Sasuke, falling in love with Naruto, and falling out of love with Sasuke, Sakura, deep down, _still_ loved him.

She just didn't know it yet.

With a deep, surprisingly steady breath, Sakura stepped into the kitchen.

The bright light from the kitchen burned her eyes and Sakura closed them automatically. Slowly, she blinked and opened them, only to find that the room was empty. She frowned, and turned her head to the right and the left, but the kitchen was, in fact, empty. No parents.

Feeling a bit relieved, the pink haired girl started to wander into the living room.

**Well, that was anticlimactic! **Her Inner scoffed sarcastically.

_Sweet! They aren't home! Maybe I've got time sti-_

However, this happy thought was cut off by the ring of the telephone. Her head jerked toward the kitchen and she backtracked, to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan, sweetie, hi!"

It was her mom.

"Uhnnn... H-hi, mom."

"Is everything alright?"

_Play it cool, dumbass! Don't give away that you feel like shit._

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine mom!" Sakura said brightly, with fake cheeriness.

"Oh, good. I was worried I wouldn't catch you; I thought you might not have been home from school yet."

"I'm here."

Clearly.

Sakura's mother laughed- it was a light, happy sound. "Well, that's good! Sakura, sweetheart, I had to stay late at the office this afternoon, so your father came to pick me up, and we are going out for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, mom. It's fine."

"Okay, so you can make you're own dinner?"

"Yup!"

"Great! Alrighty then! I'm off! Your dad isn't telling me where we're going," Sakura's mom giggled girlishly, and Sakura smiled, "So I'm all excited! Oops! Gotta go, Sakura-chan. Be back later tonight! Love ya!"

"Love you too, mom."

Sakura's mom hung up before Sakura, and she stood there in the kitchen, phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone for a moment before she hung up. Lately, she'd been acting very sluggish, slower reflexes, and lost in a daze. She tried to blame it on her pregnancy, but she couldn't fool herself; Sakura was falling apart. The whole Sasuke/Naruto/pregnant situation was putting it's toll on the pink haired girl, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Suicidal thoughts swirled around her head, also a bit slower than usual, and life seemed to pass in a blurry haze. Each day came and went, slower and longer than the last, progressing tediously to nowhere.

She knew she'd have to tell her parents soon. Just not tonight. But soon, before she started to show, before the problem was obvious.

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her tangled bangs. Nothing seemed to be going her way. More than once, she'd though of an abortion. But Naruto had nixed that plan right away. He had immediately shot down the idea, and talked Sakura into adoption. Though, every once in a while, that plan swirled in her head, as she played with the idea. Though she'd always talk herself out of it in the end. The baby deserved to live.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. Sakura jumped and put her hand to her fast beating heart, feeling her pulse race beneath her skin.

Slowly, she reached for the phone.

"...Hello?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"The one and only!"

Sakura laughed softly, and smiled. Hearing Naruto's voice did her heart some good. Already she felt more at ease, more calm.

"What's up?"

"Not much... I'm bored, wanna go to Babbling Brook?"

Sakura hesitated. Did she want to go to Babbling Brook? Truth be told, she wouldn't mind, but she sort of wanted to be alone...

"Sakura-chan? You still there?"

"Uh-? Oh, yeah. Ha, sorry... spacing again!"

"Man... remind me to never be pregnant."

"Okay!" Sakura laughed again. Though there was nothing remotely funny about the situation.

"Well, um, yeah. Yeah, let's go to the park," Sakura decided. She figured it's be better than being alone, anyway. She tended to be suicidal alone in her own thoughts, and Naruto would be an escape route out of her own mind.

"Great! Want me to pick you up? Or meet you there?"

Sakura glanced at the cock on the kitchen wall, biting her thumb. How long would it take him to get there? Would it be longer than her just going to meet him. Suddenly, she didn't want to be alone.

"Um. Come pick me up, please?"

"Of course! See ya soon, Sakura-chan! Love you!"

"Love you too."

And he hung up.

Sakura hung up too, feeling oddly distorted. Her head spun slightly, and she massaged her temples in slow, circular motions.

_I hate being pregnant._

If only there was some way to reverse the process, to make this entire situation disappear... There was nothing more that Sakura wanted than to stop being pregnant.

After a few minutes of rubbing her head, the doorbell rang, (in a double ding, as was Naruto's signature), and she went to answer the door.

She put on a bright, cheery grin right before she opened the door. When she did, an equally bright and cheery Naruto was revealed, grinning ear to ear.

"Ohayo!" He greeted, giving a cute little wave.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura murmured softly, reaching out for that hand. He caught hers and gave it a tight squeeze, eyes sparkling in a reassuring way. It suddenly amazed Sakura that the blonde could convey so many emotions just through his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto whispered, standing on tip toe, so he could see over the pink haired girl's head.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, they aren't home," she whispered back. Though she was whispering for an entirely different reason.

"Oh, okay. But seriously, are you okay? You look awef- you look pale," the blonde saved himself, just in the nick of time.

Sakura merely nodded, pink locks bobbing. She stopped almost abruptly, for it did nothing good for her headache. She avoided Naruto's concerned gaze and forced out, "Are we going?"

"Yeah."

Naruto took Sakura's other hand and pulled her close to his chest, so she could lean on his shoulder. She obliged, and sighed shakily, closing her eyes.

"You ready?" Naruto asked quietly after a moment.

_No, _Sakura mentally whimpered, even though she knew perfectly well he was asking about going to the park.

She sighed again, "Yes."

And they left.

--

When Sasuke looked up, his stomach dropped. His dark eyes grew wide and he looked frantically left and right, trying to find an escape route. But it was no use. Naruto and Sakura had already climbed out of the car, and had spotted him. Naruto had waved and Sakura inclined her head.

Instantly, Sasuke knew something was wrong. Sakura was never so cold or indifferent to not at least wave at the Uchiha. His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing, as he tried to carefully scrutinize the fast approaching couple.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. You missed fourth period today, I waited by your locker forever," Sakura told him as they stopped in front of the swing.

"Sorry. I skipped; didn't feel musical today."

"Sasuke! You shouldn't skip!"

"Hn! Dobe, you do it all the time."

"Yeah, but that's different! I skip when there's nothing important going on. You can't skip with finals so soon!"

Sasuke was longing to bite out 'Who died and made you king?' but he held it back. He glanced at Sakura's emerald orbs to find them faded and dull, unstaring, and his retort died on his tongue.

"So, what's up?" Sasuke asked meekly, hoping to get a response from her.

"Um... well, I'm pregnant," Sakura smiled weakly, "Annnd... my head is killing me. You?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Um... well, I'm going to have a kid... annnd...I smoked today."

The atmosphere was suddenly very tense. One would think that, at the mention of Sakura and _Sasuke's _child, Naruto would be upset about something other than Sasuke smoking.

"What the hell, Sasuke?! You promised me you'd stop that!" Naruto cried, face flushed. He flung his hands up in the air.

"I mean, c'mon, Uchiha, where the fuck is your head?! I asked you one simple thing, all those years ago, and you just brush it off like it's nothing?? Like my concern and caring for you is _nothing?" _

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his concern for Sakura temporarily at bay, "Of course it meant something, I quit didn't I? I said I smoked _today. _As in once, in all these years."

"You smoked?" Sakura's small voice suddenly filled the silence. Sasuke froze. Naruto and him had never told Sakura.

"Yes... but that was years and years ago. Really, _years_," Sasuke said with earnest, his onyx orbs pleading.

"Then why did you smoke today?"

An edge in her weak voice made Sasuke wince. It was far worse than listening to Naruto rant.

"I had a lot on my mind," was his simple response. For a few moments nobody said anything. A crow cawed somewhere above them, and the wind whistled quietly. The whole situation was mighty uncomfortable.

Naruto visibly squirmed a bit before saying slowly, "Soooo... who's up for some ramen?"

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke watched Sakura's face go from pale to paler, and her hand fly up to her still felt stomach. His own stomach churned slightly at the thought of the spicy, slimy noodles, so he knew how Sakura must have felt in her... condition.

"Not really, Dobe," Sasuke mumbled, now gazing curiously at the pink haired girl; her eyes were staring at the ground, flat, and her face was expressionless. Sakura felt the Uchiha's soft stare and looked up to meet it. It startled Sasuke how big and round and _innocent_ her eyes suddenly were, and a voice screamed at him in his head.

_You are an IDIOT! No worse, you are vile and cruel, and you should suffer in hell for what you have put her through!!_

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke, doe-like, while she firmly gripped Naruto's hand.

A severe pain in Sasuke's chest made him almost gasp aloud, and he pursed his lips together to prevent the sound from escaping. Breaking his gaze from Sakura, Sasuke closed his eyes and bent his head to the ground, doubling up in the pain that was now burning his whole torso. It filled his entirety, wrapping its vice-like grip on his very being, as his soul, mind and body screamed in the pain. He heard Naruto's concerned voice obnoxiously saying something, but he could not comprehend what, for the screaming in his mind was too loud. He heard Sakura, startled, trilling something to him, but he could not understand her beautiful words. Tears formed in Sasuke's dark eyes, and he squinted hard, refusing to let them fall. He knew what was happening to him. He knew it, as he had all along, but now it was hitting him hard- his heart was breaking.

"No, no!" The raven gasped, shooing his friends away. They both had their hands on either arm of his, but Sasuke refused to be touched. He felt vile, dirty, contaminated. Sakura's surprisingly strong grip tipped off the warning bells in his head. She should not be touching him. It should not be allowed. He didn't deserve her warm touch.

"Just- just leave me alone! Okay?!" Sasuke screeched, jumping off the swing and marching away. He never did looked back to see the sad looks that shadowed his best friends' faces. Nor did he look back to see the hot tears gush down Sakura's face, glassing over her dark eyes.

Yes, it was a very bad situation all around. And all three teens were very, very messed up.

--

Several more days passed. Then a whole week. Sasuke was not to be seen around the school, his empty seat in math and science became a normal presence. Once, Kakashi had kept Naruto and Sakura after science to ask about the Uchiha's whereabouts. Sakura had sniffed coldly and walked away sneering in indifference. Naruto had actually made an effort to explain their situation to Kakashi. Only he'd edited to keep it pg-13 rated.

"Weeeell, Kakashi-sensei, you see, Sasuke had a thing for Sakura way back," The blonde had began slowly. The silver-haired man nodded. He knew that.

"And so did I. Sakura liked both of us so instead of choosing she made us compete. Then she chose whomever her heart desired most," Naruto had continued, bobbing his head up and down dramatically, "Sasuke won. But then, a few weeks back, almost a couple months now... well, Sasuke started acting like a jerk to Sakura. So they broke it off. Sakura and me have been together ever since. I don't think tem- I mean Sasuke is really over Sakura."

Kakashi then nodded and released the poor boy. Naruto had obligingly bounded off, leaving Kakashi to assume his 'deep thought' face, while the sensei pondered just how much the blonde didn't tell him.

All the while this was happening, Sasuke was at home. He simply just did not go to school anymore; or anywhere else for that matter. He laid in bed, all day and night, raven locks sprawled delicately across his pillow, as he stared blankly at his ceiling. He never ate. He never slept. He only got out of bed when the searing burning in his throat became too much, and he had to quench his thirst.

Around four-thirty PM, one Thursday afternoon, (Sasuke was unaware of this fact- days of the weeks had become meaningless to the boy as well), the Uchiha rolled his head on his pillow, to stare (blankly) at his clock on his dresser. His stomach gave a feeble rumble, but he chose to ignore it. Food was insignificant to his being, anymore.

Sasuke's dark onyx eyes wandered over slightly to rest on his phone. It sat in its receiver, black and shiny, and solid, with the little red light glowing, to indicate it was charging. The useless thing was charged already, Sasuke just hadn't used his phone in over two weeks.

Sasuke did not know how long he lay there, staring at his phone, not really seeing the object. The red light glowed hazier and hazier as Sasuke's eyes burned, and his vision blurred. It had been a while since he'd last blinked. The red haze filled his vision, obscuring everything from his peripheral. Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear.

_"M-mom? I'm staying at Ino's for the night. I... I broke up with Naruto mom... Y-yeah. No mom. I'll be fine. Mrs. Yamanaka will handle... everything. Bye mom. L-love you too."_

Sasuke could almost feel Sakura's trembling body as he cradled her in his arms. He could feel her hot tears dampening his t-shirt, her warm breath sobbing on his neck. Sasuke heard the _beep _of his phone as Sakura turned it off, and the thud it made as it hit his wooden floor, tossed aside, while he climbed atop her shaking figure...

Bolting up in a flash, Sasuke ran to his receiver and picked up his phone. He cradled it cautiously in his palms, as though it would scald him. Sakura's soft voice was still buzzing in his mind, murmuring things into his ear, _moaning. _Sasuke tightened the grip on his phone.

He'd almost finished dialling Sakura's number when it rang. Eyes widening in surprise Sasuke quickly read the caller ID- it was Sakura.

Sasuke dropped the phone, as if it had been burning his skin, and backed away from it slowly. It hit the wooden floor, with a bang, as it rang relentlessly. The raven tumbled backwards, in shock, onto his bed, staring wide-eyed at the phone. He brought his hands up to his face, trying to pull himself together. Sakura's voice whispering seductively in his ear did not help.

Eventually the loud echo of the telephone ringing stopped and Sasuke's automatic greeting came on. The robotic greeting echoed mechanically around Sasuke's room, followed by the beep. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Sasuke heard her sigh...

He bit his bottom lip, lifting his head up, to glare at his phone. He could hear Sakura breathing hesitantly on the other end. Then-

"Sasuke-kun it's me. Call me when you get this. Please," and she hung up.

Sasuke eventually rose from his bed, crossed his bedroom floor, avoiding the electronic on the ground, and walked to his kitchen. He made himself a sandwich, guzzled a glass of orange juice, then walked back to his room, munching on his sandwich. He rummaged through his backpack in the corner of his room, bent double, searching for his cell. When he'd located said device, the Uchiha pulled on a pair of fresh jeans, a new black t-shirt, hoodie, some shoes, and, cell phone in hand, he went out the front door.

The weeks of no sunshine certainly did not prepare the poor raven from the blinding sunlight, though he really couldn't care. He marched down the sidewalk, head down in the usual fashion, avoiding eye contact with passerby's. He walked straight to Babbling Brook, whipping out his cell phone as he halted abruptly on the bridge. The brook gurgled merrily in greeting beneath him.

**Come to babbling brook**

This was the message he texted to Sakura, silently praying that she would answer him. A few agonizingly painful minutes later, his phone buzzed. Instantly he flicked it open to read:

**I'm coming**

The tight knot in Sasuke's chest loosened some, as a brief wave of release washed through his chest. He had been having lot's of tension and pain in his chest, ever since his heart broke.

The glorious afternoon sunlight blazed across the running water, bathing the entire park in its sparkling golden rays. Children and parents, teens and friends all milled about, in and across the field, enjoying the warm day, all glowing slightly yellow in the low sunlight. The edges around the rustling tree leaves were painted yellow-gold as well and Sasuke frowned, being reminded all too much of Naruto. The other people seemed oblivious to the dark, angsty teen brooding on the bridge, sticking out like a sore thumb, amidst the bright sunbeams. They all seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day far too much. But Sasuke couldn't care less- his rapt attention was pin pointed at the far end of the park, the entrance, where he impatiently awaited a sight far more marvellous than the simple _sun; _a pink haired beauty, with emerald eyes. He waited and waited... until something distracted him.

A small girl, with long silky raven hair, down to her waist, ran past Sasuke. Her pale, heart-shaped face was shining with glee, as she flew by, giggling, her hair flowing behind her like water. She glanced back at Sasuke, and something in that glance made his already broken heart stop.

Her eyes. They were emerald.

They were the exact shade, the _perfect_ shade of dark green, almond shaped and sparkling. All time seemed suspended to Sasuke, her hair now flying in slow motion, the noise of the environment being muted. Her eyes slowly tore away, leaving Sasuke aching for more. He stood up straight, leaning towards this little girl with his hair and Sakura's eyes- the perfect image of their child.

His child.

Her child.

_My child._

Sasuke realized, in that moment, as the little girl ran away to catch up to some friends, that Sakura was going to have _his _kid. Not Naruto's. _His. _It was a disturbing and wonderful thought, all at once, as he watched his little girl disappear from sight. And that was when Sasuke had his epiphany.

He loved Sakura. She was all he had ever loved, she was all he had ever wanted, and was ever going to want. He wanted to marry her, make a family with her, grow old beside her and die in her arms. He was suddenly very quite determined to wedge his way back into his love's heart, and make mher return that love. Because Sasuke, very, very suddenly, did not want to live the rest of his life without Sakura. Naruto had no right over her, nor his child she bore. When that child was to be born, Naruto would not claim fatherly ownership over it- Sasuke would love them, and raise them. Because it was _his kid, God dammit!_

Then, in that triumphant, life-defining moment of epiphany, Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's pink head come into view, flaming to life in the golden sunset, her dark emerald orbs shining brightly against the glare. Even from across the park she radiated in beauty, and her brilliant smile and small wave to Sasuke, while she glowed, made his breath stop.

_I love you! _His head screamed. He lifted one hand to return the gesture, and, surprisingly, grinned back.

It was in that instant that everything went wrong.

Sakura's golden light seemed to go out, a weak candle snuffed in the wind, her eyes turning glassy, blank, and her smile slipping away into a blank look. Then a sound so shrill and blood curdling ripped through the air that every head in the park turned, and, even from across the park, Sasuke could see the look of horror mingled with pain on Sakura's face, before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**(A/N: This isn't actually where I wanted to leave off... hmm... a CLIFFHANGER. XD Worst thing possible when you got an author who doesn't update often, right? Am I right?? :P lol, oooohhh, I feel bad... Tell ya what. If I get one review from everyone who reads this (btw thankies to all who added me to fav/alert list!!) then I will update FASTER. Reviews make me write.)**

**Love, NAFG-chan.**

**p.s. WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAKU-CHAN??**


End file.
